I See, I Want, I Need
by Godsspiker
Summary: Sakura leads a charmed life; The prestigious student the Fourth, esteemed shinobi colleagues as far as the eye can see.. Yes She is a fine shinobi, but what about what she wants the most keeps slipping away.
1. She Hurts

I See, I Want, I Need

Kakashi/Sakura

Chapter One: She Hurts

* * *

Sakura turned her thoughtful gaze out the window as she tapped a ballpoint pen to her slightly parted lips, her eyebrows bunched into a knot of worry and tension. She glanced over at her patient, pretending to write down a few things before looking up and smiling brilliantly. 

"Well, Unagi-san, I don't think you're sick. You're sore throat is most likely due to the fact you were singing last night." She rummaged through her purse and handed him a packet of peach tea. "That should help quiet a bit. Until then, take it easy on your vocal chords, kay?"

The man eyed her wearily before accepting the packet.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He stopped at the door before looking back. "Um.. And Sakura-san... My name is Ugi. UGI." He said, stressing the U. Sakura blinked then let out an embarassed laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Ugi-san!"

He waved her off as he exited. She slumped on the counter and smacked her temple lightly.

Ren was beginning to get to her. Sakura hadn't given much thought as to whom she would marry, seeing as she had had her hope set high on Sasuke realizing what a fool he was in shunning her and come back running, beggin on his knees. Sakura pulled out a sucker and allowed these fantasies to continue running their course. After finally moving the emotional blindfold out of the way, Sakura had come to realize that they would never be a pair.

That was about the time Ren had entered her life. Ren had been a love hopeful, writing letters back and forth to his friend whom resided in the Suna Village. His friend being a young woman of stature and grace. She'd never heard a foul word against the girl from anyone.

_Sakura stared down the street as Sasuke stalked away for the tenth time that day. She couldn't say she was exactly heartbroken, but it wasn't as though it didn't hurt. She'd sniffed and pulled back the army of tears before anyone could see them as she sat at the bar to herself, fiddling with her water._

_'Sake please.' came a masculine voice beside her. A young man took his place at the bar, ruffling his tan mane of hair before slumping forward on his elbows. Sakura, being too depressed to noticed cursed herself for fending off sake this week, slammed her head into her folded hands on the bar and poked her sashimi. Apparently she meritted some pity from the man beside her._

_'Miss?' _

_Sakura looked up, quirking her eyebrow drowsily at him. He was giving the pity-smile. Scrunching her nose she looked away and watched her sashimi with renewed interest as though wondering when it would crawl away. There was the sound of a cup scraping over the surface and the man tapped her shoulder slightly._

_'What?!' she snapped._

_'Sorry. You look like you need this more than I do.' he said with another grin as he handed her the shot glass. 'Besides, alchohol is better with friends eh?'_

_She blinked at his boldness, then took the drink before chuckling._

_'You didn't drug it did you?' _

_He laughed._

_'Ren. Sashie Ren.' He introduced, holding his hand out. She took the calloused hand and shook it gladly._

_'Haruno Sakura, apprentice to Tsunade-sama.' She replied with a small smile._

Another week later they bumped into one another at the hospital and arranged another 'date' to just go out and have a drink after she'd gotten off work. They hit it off, being friends for at least several months now. Sakura enjoyed their time together, laughing and talking about nothing. They'd made fun with everything, told one another random jokes, played jokes, just about anything and everything. He grew on her, she had to admit. They were wonderful, close friends.

Sakura supported Ren when it came to his penpal girlfriend in Suna. Many times he would come in depressed about the distance, the time. Time! Sakura spun and looked at the clock on the counter, then cursed and threw off her lab-coat before bolting out the door.

"Oh lord, he'll never let me live it down." She groaned as she tossed her coat on the breakroom table. She headed down the hall, knocking before poking her head into Shizune's office.

"Sorry to bug you, Shizune. Tell Tsunade-sama I'm off for the night." Shizune looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"No problem Sakura. But come in early tomorrow, Tsunade has to speak with you about something." Shizune answered before placing her glasses back on the end of her nose. Sakura nodded and hurriedly made her way out of the hospital. Late for another meeting with Ren.

**X**

There he was, sitting in the Dabora reading his infamous smut to a tall, cold glass of... water. Thats right, water. Even Kakashi needed to repeat that last line, but shrugged it away as he continued his enthralling journey through Icha Icha: Return of Junko. Junko was currently seducing a certain nurse when the Dabora employees shouted welcome to another unsuspecting visitor. Raising an irritated brow, he decided he would never come back here to read. But the food wasn't too bad. Maybe he'd call and have it to go. Looking up from his book to see who the mortified newcomer was, he found to his surprise a familiar rossette haired ninja. He old student was about as pink as her hair as she moved through the crowd toward a young man whom had risen and was pulling a chair out for her.

Kakashi blinked. Since when had she gotten a guy? His curiousity piqued, he watched from his corner at the bar to watch them over the light blue cover of his new book.

**X**

"I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!" She laughed as he poked her hard in the ribcage before she took a seat. Ren shook his head as he flopped into his seat.

"You're getting about as bad as that old sensei of your's." He groaned with light humor. She reached across the table and smacked him upside the head as he laughed.

"Kakashi-sempai may be old, and he may have been late, but he can still bring your noob butt down." she defended valiantly. Ren shuddered.

"That Chidori of his looks like it'd leave a nasty mark."

"His HAIR would leave a mark if you touched it." Sakura snorted. "So, how are you, what've you been up to?"

Ren hesitated, then looked up sheepishly.

"I'm headed for Suna tomorrow." He grinned. Sakura tried not to choke on her drink.

"Oh?" She said, eyebrows raised in surprise. Ignoring the twisting in her stomach, she smiled bright. "So you are finally going to go see her."

Ren nodded with a light blush.

"Yeah, I have the money now. ANBU finally sent my check for the information I translated. Finally." He said. She forced a laugh.

"Yeah, it normally takes some time before they send those out. Stingy! So, you excited?"

Ren nodded with enthusiasm.

"Really. I'm surprising her for her birthday. I should arrive the day she turns 20." He said proudly. Sakura hoped her face looked as happy as she didn't feel. A pang of jealousy ran through her as she thought about Ren being with another woman, even though she'd known good and well about Sayuri. It seemed like he didn't know what he was doing to her. Sakura fought off a sigh and kept her smile on.

"Thats fantastic!" She grinned, pausing before looking serious. "You do have a gift for her, right?"

Ren's face went blank, then contorted in the most interesting kind of panic. Sakura giggled behind her hand to hide her smile, but the sound didn't go unnoticed.

"Stop laughing at me, this is serious!" He whined. Sakura shook her head and flicked his forhead to merit a glare.

"Stop your womanly fretting, I have something you can give her." She said. Ren's relief was imminent.

"Thanks, Sakura." He sighed, ruffling her hair. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes you are!" She confirmed with a nod as the sushi came to the table. She pulled apart a pair of chopsticks and snatched the first piece. "But I won't hold that against you."

Ren shook his head and winked at her.

"So how are you and that Ken kid?" He asked through a peice of succulent rice. She paused from her chewing and studied her plate.

"Eh.. He isn't exactly what I thought he was." She said with a grimace. Ren smiled sympathetically before calling her attention.

"Hey. You'll find someone eventually! Just look at me and Sayuri." he said softly, chucking her chin lightly. Somehow it hadn't helped like he would have thought it would. Sakura simply smiled and continued eating in silence.

**X**

Kakashi, watching the whole scene noted the way she stiffened when the young man, Ren, said he'd be going to Suna to visit someone. Apparently a woman. He guffawed at the idea she was jealous. After a few moments they paused to eat, and he'd asked something about.. Ken. Ken, he lip-read. Oh! Ken-san. The one he'd nearly pantsed after proposing that he and Sakura take a detour on the happy-train to his place. Childish, of course. But Kakashi refused to watch the little blossom used in such a foul manner, even if she was 19 and could fend for herself. She was still his student. And for some odd reason, Kakashi still felt an attachment to the girl that pushed him to be responsible for her.

Oh the things he did for that kid. Her first drink went horribly wrong. She bummed drinks off the other Jonnins and Chunnins, and before you knew it she was smashed dancing on the table in nothing but her undergarments and a jonnin's vest. And he'd only left the room for a minute to pee.

Kakashi turned from the couple as Sakura and her male counterpart said their goodbyes for the night, giving one another quick hugs as Ren went out the door. Sakura had stayed behind watching for him to leave before headed in his direction. She took a seat about six seats down before noticing him.

"Kakashi!" She greeted, waving from her spot. Kakashi gave a lazy wave back and rose, pocketting his book and hand as he came to sit beside her.

"Hey Kiddo." He said, ruffling her pink hair with his free hand. "Why the long face."

Sakura eyed him wearily but kept her smile on.

"Ha ha, Kakashi. What are you doing out tonight?" She questioned. He pulled out a corner of the book he'd just been reading. She laughed.

"Not exactly the place to read, is it?" She commented. He shook his head, eye happily creased.

"No.. but then again reading and training you guys wasn't exactly the place to read either." He answered with a shrug. "Not that I couldn't do it."

Sakura caught his underlying meaning in an instant.

"You're just the funniest guy, aren't you sempai?" She growled playfully, jabbing him in the chest with a slender, polished pink finger. He snatched it before she could pull it away and bent it painfully. She yelped and beat his wrist away, tapping him with chakra so he would stop the abuse.

"I better get outta here.. Tsunade needs me in the morning for something anyway."

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

"Good to see you again! Be sure you visit more often in a year!"

Her lips pulled into an exotic pink pout.

"Ugh, sensei! I have a job, give me a little credit!" she said as she rose and went to the door, waving.

"Slacker." he grumbled after her. Ducking smoothely beneath a kunai, he smiled to himself.

**X**

Sakura opened the door to her small apartment. It was neat, tidy. Anything you'd expect from a student with the practice of medical sterilization beaten into her. Her walls were not the pink you'd expect of her, but a light shade of green. Her house was modeled in earthy tones, relaxing browns and pastel greens. Sakura slumped onto a shabby but comfortable brown loveseat located at the far wall of her apartment and curled up. It felt so empty inside, almost chilling. Lonely. Sakura shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and went to her bedroom to dress for bed.

Curling up into the navy blue comforter she wished for something other than a pillow to warm her back. The unfortunate thing was that the something, rather someone, would be warming another bed with his comfort. Sighing, she allowed herself a single tear of selfishness before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha ha! Look who jumped onto the wagon! Finally... I haven't had the guts to start a good Kakashi/Sakura fic yet.. until now. I dunno, I just figured it was 'that time' and all. So you all have to like, read and review so I know whether or not you want me to continue this lovely piece. Even if I don't quite clear five reviews I'll still post chapter two... It gets a tiney bit fluffier in chapter two...**

**WITH LOVE!**

**GS!! Bwaa ha ha ha!**


	2. Extracurricular Recon

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter 2: Extracurricular Recon

* * *

Night was her thought process' most active time, when torturing her seemed to be the best oppurtunity. Hope. There was still hope that whoever this Sayuri was wasn't for him and that he'd come to his senses. Just like Sasuke would one day come to his senses and love her. Oh yes, it was just the funniest thing ever, when the same thing happened to you over and over again. It was like being drowned in a whirlpool, coming up for your first breath of real air to be sucked right back down into the swirling waters.

Her dreams were sweet at first.

_'Sakura, please have me.' Ren said, cupping one cheek tenderly as the other hand tilted her blushing face closer. 'I've fallen in love with you, and you only. I can't get you out of my mind, and I want to be with you!'_

_His pleadings were sweet, tender as he came close to her._

_'Ren, I-'_

_'Ren! Ren my love, come to me! I'm waiting for you!' A woman with a beautiful face called. Ren turned his gaze toward the girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes. Sakura felt him begin to pull away, looking at her with a confused look. She put on a fake smile._

_'Go to her...' she uttered. Ren quickly released her..._

It was about then she snapped awake to hear knocking on her door. Groaning she glanced at the clock. 4 A.M.

_WHO CALLS AT 4 IN FREAKIN THE MORNING?!_ Inner Sakura raged. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and snatching a robe moodily from the floor, she stomped to the door and yanked it open.

"Whaddaya want?!" She snapped. Ren stood there, a bit stunned at her moody display. He gave the back of his head a nervous scratch, and suddenly she felt guilty.

"Morning Sakura. You said you had something I could give Sayuri for her birthday?"

Sakura blinked as her inner self cursed her traitorous side.

_What were you thinking?_ Inner Sakura continued to rage.

_Brownie points, Sakura, brownie points._

"Oh yeah. Come on in, I'll grab it for you." She said, motioning for him to come in. "You know, you could've dropped by last night."

Ren nodded.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about it." He answered, looking around her appartment.

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

Sakura went to her room and dug around in her closet. Tsunade bought her some kind of weapon for each birthday that passed around. Last year's was a dagger that sported a marble handle, pink blending with the bright red inlayed steel. There was a red tassle that hung off the end of it, and it lay in a creamy white sheath outlined with gold material and an elaborate dragon of bronze. It was beautiful, but her katana was so much prettier, she decided. Not to mention the fact she hadn't much use for a dagger.

Coming out she handed it's case to Ren, who gaped at it.

"I hope she likes it." Sakura said with a loud yawn. She let out a yelp when Ren glomped her.

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan! You have no idea what it means to me!" He said, holding her shoulders and speaking in a serious manner. Sakura blinked, pushing down the butterflies down with sobering thoughts.

"It isn't a problem. Don't mention it." She said happily. "I mean ever. That was from Tsunade, she'd kill me if she learned I gave it away."

Ren laughed.

"Now I'm wondering what you do with my gifts!"

Sakura remembered that useless paper fan he'd give her. She was delighted to see it, and that he'd cared enough to remember her birthday. But it needed to go after being her last escape weapon on an S-rank with TenTen.

Laughing, she pushed him to the door.

"Go on, get out of here! Sayuri is waiting for you and I need sleep!" She laughed. Ren glanced back once more with a tender smile.

"Thanks, Sakura." He said quietly, turning and walking down the hall. She watched him go. She couldn't help it, and as he turned the corner to walk down the stairs she felt a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach.

It hurt. To know that you loved being with him, and loved him, but he didn't see it? Then he was telling you all about the woman that was in your place, how perfect she was. Sakura felt tears prick the back of her eyes. It was a simple truth Sakura had yet to wrap her mind around, despite her experience with the opposite sex: Men had yet to really understand feelings. The statement itself was about as obvious as her pink hair, while holding a bright pink sign up in the air that stated it. Sighing, she went back inside and tossed the robe back onto her table before retreating back to her room. Sleep. A couple more hours of sleep was all she needed.

X

* * *

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle when a bedraggled and grouchy Haruno Sakura walked through her door. She could tell by the way the pink-haired medic folded her arms, jutting her hip and batting her half-lidded eyes.

"Shizune said you wanted to talk?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of her futon this morning." Tsunade teased before folding her hands together in front of her nose. Sakura's brow twitched.

"When will that rumor let up? I thought guys never kissed and told." She groaned before pointing an accusing finger at Tsunade. "Besides, I've updated since then." Tsunade snorted with a chuckle of good humor.

"Right. Anyway, the reason I called you here. We'll have to wait until your assigned team has gathered before we can discuss the terms of your latest mission."

Sakura ground her teeth, but stayed planted at her spot. A few silent minutes rolled by, Sakura watching each minute tick by until the door creaked open again.

"Yo. Sorry, I was just watering my plant and remembered I had a meeting with you, Hokage-sama." Drawled a familiar muffled voice.

"Are you Kidding?! You were still asleep when I came to get you!" A female voice protested hotly. Kakashi entered followed by a fuming Temari. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, one of many excuses he uses to sleep in. Ladies and gentleman, I have an assignment for you." Tsunade announced, shuffling a few documents before her. "You'll be headed to the Sand Village."

Sakura's heart jumped.

"I need you to escort Temari home for one. And two, you and Kakashi," She said, pointing between the two, "will be the negotiators for a few new programs we'll be installing in the Academy Training programs for both villages."

X

Kakashi didn't need a degree in psychology to see the moment he entered that Sakura was mildly irritated and tired. Her posture was slouching a bit from her disciplined norm, and her hip was always a sign of annoyance. She would do it when Naruto was being an idiot (an easy thing to pick out since it happened so often).

"The notes for the programs are in these documents." Tsunade informed them, handing Sakura the documents she'd just been rooting through. "I'd prefer it if you left tonight, so read up on the road. You'll have time."

Tsunade paused before addressing Sakura.

"You'll really need to push this with Gaara. I know how close you are to the Kazekage."

Kakashi noticed her tension when the Sand came into it. She'd straightened a bit, then looked slightly interested. He smirked. Sakura could be read like a book.

"Good. Now go pack, get out of my office." Tsunade said, making shooing motions. All three of them bowed and quickly retreated. Kakashi pulled up next to Sakura, hands stuffed into pockets.

"You have any reason to be going to the Sand this time of year?" He asked as he pulled one hand back out, as well as a classic volume of Icha Icha.

"No, not really." Came her guarded reply. "You?"

He shrugged.

"They sell Jiraiya's stuff cheaper than they do here." He answered casually. "I'll see you at the gates."

Sakura nodded and they went their separate ways. Temari was still beside Kakashi when they split.

"The main gates of Konoha right?"

"The one and only."

Then he was by himself. This was the preferable way things were. Kakashi enjoyed his time alone, not just because of the privacy. There were times when he closed his eyes he could still remember what his comrades looked like happy, what they sounded like when they were chewing him out or drinking with him. Grape juice, of course. Sure, a sake with Genma occasionally while fending off Anko's come-ons was nice, the minor exception Anko. But when things were quiet, he could hear them clearly. Even his book was louder when he was alone.

Speaking of Genma, said ninja popped in front of him in ANBU gear.

"Gen-" _THWOCK!_

Kakashi couldn't finish saying the nin's name on account he'd been hit excrucciatingly hard and shoved against the brick wall of a nameless alley.

"What's your problem, kid?" Genma made a muffled _'urmf!'_ of displeasure.

"You know I hate it when you blow my cover like that. I'm trying to look a little cool here!" He hissed, moving his mask up to speak mano-e-mano. Genma let out another expletive, but continued after letting Kakashi go. "Listen. There's something up in Suna, and we have no clue what. You and Sakura are both going there on recon, so keep an eye peeled."

"I hope Sakura didn't get the whole brick-wall-shoved-in-teeth routine." Kakashi said with a raised brow. Genma's mouth twisted in a pervertted grin.

"Naw, we gave her the spread-em treatment." This comment earned him a good firm smack to the back of the head. "Hey hey hey, I was kidding, geez! Anyway, Look out for non-local nin, not to mention a couple Akatsuki members. We have a hunch they have a few flunkies in town trying to muss things up for Gaara again."

Kakashi sighed.

"They must have something against the old Jinchuuriki."

Genma chuckled.

"Yeah, more of a fetish. Tsunade wanted me to tell you a few other things. One, being not to tell Temari. She might flip out." He warned. Kakashi nodded and leaned against a dumpster. "Two, the extra-curricular recon notes are buried in there. As in, coded. A kid named Ren will be in Suna for a little while, and you can find him in the local hotel The Melting Pot. Supposed to be visiting his girlfriend or something for a week."

Ah. So thats why Sakura looked like someone shoved a stick up her butt.

"It shouldn't take too long to do, maybe a couple minutes. You'll have to make sure you come up with some weird excuse to stay there for another week." Genma turned to leave before pausing. "Oh yeah, from Tsunade: Don't screw up, Hatake. Hugs and kisses, Copy-cat."

With that, the smart-mouthed jonnin disappeared. Kakashi shook his head.

"Noobs these days."

X

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So many watches! And now I've enjoyed the introduction of an ANBU Genma. Perverted, as everyone assumes this "ladies" man is. And I just love the word NOOB since I read a comic where Neji keeps repeating himself. Okay, so the only fluff was a hug. But now you know where I'm going! The next chapter involves Sakura, Kakashi, and showers. Yes. . . sees your faces and lol... Mehbe. Mehbe...**

**With Love (if you review)**

**GS!!**


	3. The Beggining Journey

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Three: The Beggining Journey

* * *

Two on-time shinobi were waiting for their third member, not just to leave but to give him a double dose of woman-power. Each had their own visions of torturing the Copy-Ninja beyond recognition and teaching him a lesson he'd never forget. 

"He would never be late again if he got Gaara's interrogation squad." Temari groaned, watching the sun begin to set. Hatake was a record late for her. Sakura was just hoping he didn't pull another one like the mission in the Mist. He made them wait four days. Four. Days. Before he even showed up to help with the mission, and by that time Naruto and Sakura had bagged the culprits and had them primed for interrogation in Konoha.

"Believe me, this isn't his worst." Sakura huffed.

"Thank you for your faithfulness to me, my student." Kakashi called from outside the gates. "But enough flattering me, lets get on with this. We need to go a few miles before reaching the first stop."

The blunt side of a kunai landed on the back of his head to prove the girls' irritation.

"I certainly hope that cured your PMS."

"Kakashi..." came a warning growl.

Before they could be given reaction time, he had managed to get a few yards to quel and retaliation plans Sakura and Temari may have cooked up.

"You'll be facing the Interrogation Squad when we get to Suna!" Temari called. He waved one lazy hand and took out his infamous book.

X

Sakura, Temari and Kakashi had rooms in a small renter's house. It was well past the middle of the night when Temari and Sakura bunked down in their bed. Kakashi had gotten a room of his own, the lucky bum. The appartment was run down, even a little bit seedy if Sakura had anything to say about it. The matress of their bed had some odd looking sheets, permanently stained with God-knows-what. Neither had any intention of asking Him either. Their bathroom was horrendous, but neither girl wanted to go to bed without a shower.

"Kakashi may be a pill getting wherever he needs to be on time, but he's a stickler on a mission." Sakura explained while scrubbing the shower out with her soap. "Get a shower now while you can."

A couple minutes later the bathroom was spotless. Sakura had allowed Temari to go ahead of her and had waited it out by fiddling with the sheets. Once in the shower, she turned the water on. A comforting spray of warm water melted her tensed muscles, a pleased groan slipping from her lips. She'd opened her bottle of shampoo, not trusting the crap they put in the shower, loosing another groan when another loud _kshh!_ sounded. She yelped in surprise but immeadiately felt foolish.

With her tension, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell she would actually manage to be a threat to enemy ninja. All they would have to do is sneak up and yell boo..

"Yo!"

Sakura jumped, then swore profusely.

"Have I disturbed you? Sorry, Sakura-chan." Came Kakashi's muffled voice from the room beside her. Sakura rinsed some of the shampoo out of her eyes before answering.

"Geez, Kakashi, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I hope not. So, still excited about going to Suna?"

Sakura snorted.

"The plot thickens."

Both continued showering in silence until Sakura finally said what she was thinking.

"You know, its kinda creepy that the walls are thin enough to hear what we are saying."

"You read my mind." Came a shuddering Kakashi. She laughed, turning the knob of the shower off.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

"Night, kid."

Sakura was tempted to throw a kunai throw the wall, seeing as they were so thin. But then he'd just get a free show. She shuddered. Would Kakashi really stare at her naked if he had the chance? That was one of the last questions in the world she wanted to ask herself, and then answer. Shaking her head, she towled off and dressed for bed.

X

Would he? Hhmm. Kakashi had to turn the shower on to distract himself from the pleased moans coming from the other bathroom. It was indeed creepy, how thin the walls were, but it wasn't always a bad thing. Snapping his eyes shut he willed away Jiraiya's perversion against his former student. It only lead to worse. Kakashi sighed and turned the knob until cold water was pouring down his back.

Normally he was unaffected by these little things. While he would admit Sakura was adorable, in her own lolita-ish way, he would also admit to being a pervertted old man and press the thoughts away. These nasty little buggers, however, had made themselves apparent the last week or so. Sakura's infatuation with the Code Expert in ANBU quarters had perked his interest in more than just platonic ways.

He cared about Sakura as his student, for the love of God! Kakashi wanted to beat his head against the moldy tiles of his bathroom. There was a mission to be concerned about. No time should even be spent on such a trivial matter! Turning off the shower when he was satisfied his mind's wanderings were finished, he removed a towel and headed for his room. Nothing to be really thrilled about, but he'd splurged for a hotel nonetheless. Kakashi picked up the papers that Ren would be translating and focused on the programs he had to learn before reaching the Sunagakure. He'd be sure to hand these notes off to Sakura once he'd memorized them, which wouldn't take long on account of his Sharingan. Yes. Sometimes he would use it to memorize even the smallest documents.

Staring at it, reading the lines carefully as not to muss it, he memorized it at first glance. This little Sharingan device came in handy with certain missions, when he didn't have the luxury of reading Icha Icha Paradise in the open like he normally did on A-rank or B-rank.. Or Gennin training missions. Yes, nothing did him in like laying back the few seconds he got during a Black Ops mission and refreshing his memory with a couple of lines from Icha. Once he'd completed his analization of the documents, he set them aside and got dressed again, flopping on the bed to get some well earned rest.

X

Sakura and Temari were roused early the next morning, just a Sakura had predicted. They rolled on into the day as the fog began to clear up and didn't stop until late afternoon to eat. Sakura snagged up some fish from a local river and prepared them with the rice they'd brought as provisions. All finished quickly and were on their way fifteen minutes later. By the time it was too dark to see the road, they had selected a place to sleep for the night. Kakashi had first watch, and Sakura would have the second watch.

They finished out night two easily, and were on their way the next morning with a slightly groggy Sakura. Otherwise, they were good.

"Is the futon thing true?" Temari asked as they walked down the path. Sakura resisted the urge to smack her forehead.

"Yes, its true. No more questions about the futon." A gasp was heard from the far right of their group.

"Sakura, you really bedded someone on a FUTON?" Kakashi said, a slight crevace in his mask revealing his gape. Now nothing held back a loud resounding palm to her forehead.

"Shuddup you guys."

"No, really you didn't.." Kakashi prodded. Sakura took the bait and exploded.

"ARG! YES.. YES I DID. DROP IT BEFORE I DROP SOMETHING ON YOUR FREAKIN HEAD!" She roared. Temari exchanged an amused glance with Kakashi.

"She's a little touchy about it." he explained quietly.

This became a torture routine between Temari and Kakashi as they went on to Sunagakure. The more they picked, the more Sakura told them just to shut them up for a couple minutes. Soon they learned the guy's name (Sanji), his hair color(blondish brown?), his muslce tone(aparently tight butt was in order), as well as his affinety for ears.

More than either wanted to know, but had fun drawing out the rest of the walking trip. Temari sat down at a tree just beyond their small ring.

"So, this Sanji with the tight butt... Did he-"

"I swear to all things holy, you ask one more stupid question you will be demolished." She roared, grabbing the collar of Temari's kimono and shaking a fist in her face.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Sakura-chan." Drawled a hollow voice. Sakura looked up to see Gaara had magically appeared before them. He nodded at the group of nin.

"Welcome. I'll escort you back to the village."

X

Sakura had been no less surprised than her sensei when she heard the young man speak. He was a ways outside his homeland, unusual for such a high-statured man. But he was there nevertheless, and Sakura was wondering if he already knew about some of the particulars of this mission. She'd read up during her nightwatches and was well hersed already in the teaching programs, but had yet to hear the translated version of the notes. Her stomach twisted. Conflict had been torturing her for the past few nights of travel, with the knowledge that just showing up in Suna and looking for Ren felt.. Planned. And she knew it. Somehow, fate had worked in her favor to reunite herself with the one person she should be forgetting but wanted to stay beside.

Chuckling inwardly, she strode beside the silent Kazekage and stole a glance to the side. His calm countenance was envying. Fighting the temptation to huff and stride away she simply looked forward and went on.

They continued on in silence, managing to fall into two groups, Kakashi and Temari trailing behind Gaara and Sakura.

"You look troubled." Gaara finally spoke. Sakura didn't say anything for another ten minutes of travel before looking back toward the two chatting behind them and looking back toward her goal.

"It isn't necessarily that I'm troubled. I'm just.." she paused, trying to find the right word. "Struggling."

Gaara's countenance never changed as he walked on.

"With?"

Sakura glared at the young man. He simply turned his head and almost cocked it with curiosity.

"Can't we discuss this later." She said, irritation marking her voice as she reached back behind her neck and absently scratched it. Gaara eyed her unreadably.

"If you'd prefer to writhe internally about it. No problem." He sighed.

X

Gaara knew Sakura better than she thought. When she was happy, she was smiley, quirky, and even moody. An irritation to him. When she was sad, or upset, she would become quiet and closed with an unwillingness to share her pain. Not to mention a few other irritable habits, like clicking her pen rapidly, shuffling her foot nervously or scratching non-existant itches.

The more she did these things showed him how much whatever it was was affecting her. Gaara would be the last to admit he cared for her in any way, but wouldn't hesitate to help her if it became necessary. When her eyes went shallow from Sasuke's scolding, or her heart was cold from distant memories he would quickly pick her up from her dismay. Sakura didn't deserve to become the way he once was. She was too beautiful a person to be closed and cruel.

Gaara appreciated her beyond understanding. His intrusive stare turned almost affectionate, and he looked away. She'd saved him, and those three words were enough to inspire his protective nature. So protect her he would, from those little things that broke her heart.

X

"Is it just me, or do Gaara and Sakura look a bit... Cozy with one another?" Temari questioned, uneasiness seeping into her voice. Kakashi had indeed watched the two drift closer together as they walked. Sakura had managed to bring Gaara back from his death-like state. Temari had helped, begged her to do whatever necessary to save her little brother and had almost died in the process of helping him herself. It wasn't unusual that they shared a close relationship. Since Team Kakashi had failed the original scope of the missiong, Tsunade-sama had ordered Sakura to stay behind with Naruto while he and the others returned to the village to carry out other missions. Sakura had continued caring for the fallen Kazekage, and they had most likely seen enough of one another to become close. As horrendously torturous as it sounded.

"They're good friends." Kakashi finally answered, stretching the tense muscles in his shoulders.

"They were anything but when you left her behind!" Temari commented. "Those two were fighting the moment you left."

Kakashi chuckled. Sakura fought with everyone she loved. Sasuke had seen some of the worst of her fights, winding her so tight that she'd accidentally broken a couple ribs durring the fight.

"She does that when she cares for someone."

"Then why aren't they fighting anymore?" Temari questioned cautiously as one of Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

"I don't know." He dismissed, pulling the beautifully illustrated pages of his newest book closer to hide his growing smile lest she question him more. Knowing how she flet just the way she held her shoulders may seem a bit suspicious on his part. Nobody needed to know about his newest fixation, and if someone found out...

_They wouldn't live to see the next day_, Kakashi contemplated decidedly.

X

* * *

**GS: Bwaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Have I added fluff or what? .. dodges spears... Readers: WTHECK?!! Gaara?! And also, to Solea (AMONG OTHERS), thanks for that review... I tried to change it, hopefully it doesn't sound as bad as before. I totally hear you... Those stories are kinda annoying, one after another...**

**GS: It seems bad now, but just.. Just wait... dodges nother bullet... BAH! Actually, I'm kinda on vacation right now.. My second week baby! I've never had so much time off! WEEE!!...goes off to write more.. Review! Don't sit here and read the Author's weird randomness! It will spread like an epidemic!**


	4. Translation Please

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Four: Translation Please?

* * *

They arrived later that evening, coming into the Sand quietly without disturbing even the smallest grain of sand. Gaara insisted, rather tonelessly that they stay in his tower. The team reluctantly agreed (considering Sakura's begging for a clean room and shower) and were shown their rooms a few hours later. Sakura was imminently happy with the unmoldy tiles, the nice fresh sheets that they didn't need to sleep ontop of, and of course the unstained carpet. She was currently towling off with a nice clean terry-cloth towel after a steaming hot shower with walls that weren't being leaked through. Indeed, a room fit for a goddess.

Someone tapped on her door. Sighing, Sakura answered it by peeking her head through the crack of the door. Gaara stood regally in the dark hall.

"I believe you have a presentation in the morning. You know where the main audience chambers are."

Sakura nodded quietly as Gaara turned to leave. He paused.

"Refrain from the behaviour of your last visit. If you must, please don't hesitate.. But I'm sure it won't sit well with many when I'm uninjured."

Her face flamed with embaressment and anger, but she refrained and quickly shut the door. Slumping onto the bed, she didn't even bother with a pair of shorts, simply sliding into bed for a long night's rest.

X

Kakashi lay in bed that night with his head filled with meaning from the stolen words. Gaara had originally simply spoke to him about the morning meeting and of course given him directions. He was about to go tell Sakura himself when Gaara interceded and informed Kakashi that he would tell her. Of course, being a gentleman, Kakashi insisted that he get some rest and leave the messages to him (not just for the towel show). Gaara then informed him that he had a few things he needed to discuss with the rosette haired medic. He'd never meant to hear what he'd heard.

Dawn was breaking even as his thoughts continued to pour through his mind like a muddy river. Kakashi pulled on his ANBU sleeveless shirt to complete his summer look, rubbing his thumb over the matching tattoo with a sigh. Securing a holster to each ankle and around his right thigh, he strapped a katana to his back and went to the door.

Sakura was standing just outside it and seemed to be going to knock with her eyes glued to the floor. Kakashi took her hand, startling her out of her emotions.

"Oh, hey Kakashi!" She said with a soft smile. She looked tired. "I was just coming to get you. Come on, we'd better get to the audience chambers before we're late."

Kakashi used his leverage on her hand and pulled her closer to tip her face up a bit more, searching her blushing cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura pried his hand away from her's and stepped out of his reach.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired from traveling. Let's go, Slow-poke!" She grinned, turning and gesturing he follow her. He hesitated, but followed naetheless.

"Don't forget, we'll need to find Ren to decode the other messages in the papers."

Sakura paused for him to catch up with a thoughtfull look.

"Which reminds me.. Did Tsunade ever tell us to give the notes to Gaara?" She asked. "I mean, if it contains a code that needs a specialist, but gets in the wrong hands, we might want to just burn them after we get it decoded."

Kakashi nodded. Sakura chuckled, and pointed at his temple, tapping it with one delicate fingernail.

"Got it memorized?" Kakashi laughed and grabbed her finger, jabbing her lightly in the stomach.

X

"Yes, despite the dangerous nature of the treasure hunt, it was extremely effective as a training tool for Naruto and the others as kids."

Gaara was sitting back as Kakashi and Sakura described some of the training methods they'd used over the years.

"Most of these particular training methods are meant for younger Gennin, only about a year into the shinobi's life. There also has to be a real threat involved during the training, otherwise the experience will be meaningless to the ninja in training." Kakashi finished, leaning back onto the wall. The elders and Kazekage clapped politely.

"I hope we've answered some of your questions, seeing as that is about all the Tsunade-sama has granted us to share with you." Sakura said apologetically. The elders nodded in unison.

"We appreciate your visit."

"With your permission, I'd like to spend my vacation time here researching a few things." Sakura injected. Gaara nodded.

"I have no objection to it. Feel welcome to stay yourself, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave one distinct nod toward the Kazekage.

"Don't mind if I do." he commented. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Gaara finally dismissed the elders. Once the room was cleared of the nosy old geezers, Gaara folded his arms across his chest.

"I assume you have something else to discuss with me."

Sakura nodded, sitting on the opposite end of the table. Kakashi couldn't help but tense as he responded to her form. He'd only just noted the skirt was tighter, the way it rode a little higher than it should've to reveal pale skin contrasting short spandex shorts. What was he, thirteen?! Kakashi quickly averted his eyes and looked out the window with all consuming interest.

"We'll need to meet later privately, concerning Akatsuki in your territory. We aren't sure if they are here or not, and before making assumptions we need to speak with a young man, Sashie Ren?"

Gaara nodded.

"I'll have my gate-keepers report back to me with the roster of foreign guests. It shouldn't take long."Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded before making a quick retreat.

"We'll see you tomorrow then.." Sakura said, sliding off the table.

X

The two exited the tower a few minutes later, walking down the street lazily as they slipped through the crowd.

"You know where Ren is?" Kakashi finally drawled after a few minutes. Sakura was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered, burrying her hands into the pockets of her sleevless black vest. "Somewhere around the old bookstore. His girlfriend loves to read and draw, so that'd be the first place to look."

Kakashi shot a sidelong glance at her, the question irking him and poking him to ask.

"You have feelings for the kid?" He finally asked in nonchalance. "I mean, I would hope you have a bit more to offer the man than a drink and a futon."

That earned him a well deserved slap to the back of the head, nearly knocking off his hitai-ate band. Not that he hadn't be begging for it.

"No." She stated firmly, crossing her arms in front of he chest. "Our relationship is completely platonic, and I have no need for a man to complicate my life right now."

Kakashi discreetly managed to draw coser to her during her ranting.

"You may not need one..." He paused. "But that doesn't stop you from wanting one."

Sakura seemed taken aback by the milisecond hesitation in her step, but she quickly recovered.

"Wanting and needing are two different things, Kakashi." She said sharply, dropping the honorific. He wanted to shiver with the way she said his name. His cool nature decieved her perfectly, his stride quickening.

"Well I've been meaning to visit Suna's cheap bookstore, so lets go have a look-see." he shrugged. Sakura was staring at him with a well buried uneasiness before turning back to the streets.

"It's on Second and Shi." She said, scratching the back of her neck. Kakashi held back a grin. The kids had learned just what a smile looked like beneath his mask without the eye crinkle. Grinning around them was getting harder and harder. He'd need to lay off the dirty thoughts, jokes, and language for a while.

X

The Sandstorm Bookstore was just where Sakura had said it was. Filled with random knowledge and of course, Icha Icha to the brim, Kakashi was trying his hardest not to look like a teenage schoolboy at a cheerleading rally.. And of course, as always, failing miserably. Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin at his obvious pleasure. Kakashi was Kakashi. If you'd ever seen him excited, you would take him to any kind of book store or library for vacation. Sakura had loved the expression (that she could see) when they'd visited the Hidden Cloud Village's immense and famous library.

Still, she felt a bit odd about his asking such personal questions. As she went through the medical textbooks she rethought his last question. She did want someone. Want. It wasn't necessarily that she needed someone to fill the empty spaces in her heart, she'd been well past that stage without someone. Sasuke had not only failed to fill it, but he'd made the holes bigger. It couldn't be helped, seeing as Sakura only brought on the pain.

A stab of pain and loneliness flashed through her as she tried to list the ones that she had to love, and that returned her love. Her mother. Naruto tried to. Gaara wouldn't show it, but did. Ino. TenTen, Hinata whom she'd come to love after learning Naruto wanted to marry her. She thought harder, but the only other person that she could think of was Kakashi.

For a moment her mind strayed to less friendly thoughts with her ex-sensei. Some of his actions had been nothing less than questionable. She'd never seen him touch anyone so often as he did her. Little things, like a pat on the head or back, the occasional hug when she was upset, and that wierd chin thing. That one was new. Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts away. Kakashi was her teacher, someone too close to share such a troublesome relationship. She really did love Kakashi, and hadn't given any thought to such a relationship.

More depressing thoughts pushed at her mind. No man could love her, she decided. She was too much a woman for any man to handle. Tears welled up, loneliness swelled in her throat and scratched at her heart.

_Whop!_

She ran into a young man and had knocked the books out of his hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a retard.." She mumbled apologetically.

_This was not helping the current mood _she thought crassly.

"Oh its al-... Sakura?!"

Sakura's head snapped up at the familiar voice and mention of her name to see just whom she was looking for. Ren blinked at her, then grinned as he reached out to ruffle the stiffening kunoichi's pink hair.

"What are you doing in Suna?" He asked as they collected the books. Sakura kept her blush to herself and handed him the last book.

"Actually, I'm here for vacation with my old teacher!" She exclaimed. A young woman came up behind Ren. Her dark hair swam around her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with a golden gleam of content.

"You're such a clutz, Ren!" She scolded playfully, taking some of the books from his arms and leaning in to kiss his temple. Ren's face lit with a slight blush as he rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Yeah, well Sakura here started it!" He accused. "Oh! Sakura, this is Sayuri! Sayuri, this is Sakura, from Konoha."

Sayuri smiled pleasantly and reached out to shake her hand. Sakura accepted and squeezed her hand tight.

"Hey. Whatever he said about me is untrue!" She laughed. Sayuri joined her and looped her hand through Ren's. Sakura felt her heartstrings begin to tear again.

"Yo." Came a lazily executed greeting from her partner. Kakashi was walking toward them, nose buried in what looked to be a newly purchased Icha Icha Violence 2. She shook her head and bumped her hand against her forhead.

"Ren, you know Kakashi."

Ren nodded and extended his hand to shake Kakashi's. Kakashi didn't seem to notice as his eyes glazed over the pages. Sakura elbowed the man back into reality as she smiled politely at Sayuri.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, just a bit lost in the plot." Kakashi grinned. "Yes, Sashie Ren? Would you mind if you and I had a chat?"

"Over dinner?" Sakura injected. Both men looked surprised, Kakashi a little peeved but Sayuri looked absolutely delighted.

"That would be a great idea! Why not? I know a little cafe that makes the BEST dango and tempura!" Sayuri swooned. "C'mon, Ren!"

Ren tossed a look between Sakura and Kakashi then finally caved in.

"Sure. Why not?" He said with a smile.

"Alright." Kakashi sighed. "But I need to speak to Ren for a minute, so why don't you and Sayuri go pay for the other books I found."

Sakura took them and raised a confused brow.  
"Why didn't you just pay for these with your other stuff?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he handed her a wad of cash. "Because I found out about the sale after I payed for the other stuff."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the counter with Sayuri in tow. Somehow, Sakura was relieved it was Kakashi that had been selected as her partner. Nobody could possible have interveined like he could, nor as smoothely. Sayuri eyed Sakura.

"So is Kakashi your boyfriend?" She asked curiously with a mischeivous eye. Sakura turned bright red.

"No! Of course not, Kakashi's my old teacher." She chuckled. Sayuri looked taken aback, and quickly apologized.

"Sorry! I just assumed, you know, vacation time and all that you two were.. An item!" She giggled.

Sakura wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and will away the feminin sound. What could Ren possible see in Sayuri that wasn't already in her? She fended the thoughts off for a little longer and shook her head.

"No, no, we've just known one another a really long time."

Kakashi and Ren appeared at the counter, Ren a bit paler but both chuckling to one another.

"We'll see you tonight, eh Sakura?" Ren said with a light chuck beneath her chin. Sakura smiled and nodded.

X

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked the moment they were alone.

"I dunno, I just said it!" She shot back.

"Amazing how short your thought process has become since your preteens." He said with a raised brow. Sakura chose not to respond, her irritation clearly showing through her jade eyes as she walked down the street. Kakashi felt a sense of guilt, almost, for putting her in such an uncomfortable position. He hadn't any idea how her mind worked, but knew she had an undeterred sense of determination to make people see things her way. Oh how she had tried with Sasuke. And for some reason that same determination was beginning again.

He knew it would end in heartbreak. The way Ren Sashie had looked at his female counterpart was priceless and pure. Ren hadn't any intention of leaving the woman on his arm. And he had a feeling that the young woman would be protecting him from intruders like a ravenous wolf if it came to that. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book, for loss of something to say to her. Comforting her right now would problably be useless. And as of current, Junko was getting the crap beat out of him by the infamous Chiyo of the Icha Icha Violence 2.

X

* * *

**A/N: Heeeeeyyy! Hasn't been that long, eh? You won't believe the writing time I've had on vacation! We go in and out of net services, so I post during the days that I just have the time... Now... As for reviewers... You won't believe this! 11 watches! 0.0... And how many reviews? 8... -.-... Now While I absolutely love you watchers, I love you reveiwers just as much! So don't be afraid to go down and push that little button that says review!! Whooo hoo!!**

**Now go review! I would love to hear what you think, or even if I need to check a couple things! That would be great!**

**With love!**

**GS!**


	5. Instant Gratification

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Five: Instant Gratification

* * *

Sakura had already been filled in as to Kakashi's chat. Well, only about seventy-five percent of the conversation. The rest had been about.. Something else that Kakashi refused to impart to her on account of the whole 'secret mission' thing. He said he wanted her to relax during her vacation.

The lousy, lying, no-good-son-of-a-monkey...

Sakura wouldn't be relaxing any time soon, on account of her foolish and rather thoughtless invite for Sayuri and Ren to have dinner with them. Now she was waiting at the cafe, fidgeting at the silent table with the other three who were eating. She slipped a piece of the succulent tempura into her mouth and chewed, then wiped her mouth and smiled.

"So, have you what have you been doing this week, Ren?" She asked, clinging to a tiny shred of normalcy. Ren shrugged.

"Nothing much." He answered. Vaguely. Very vaguely. Sakura was tempted to switch the what with who and allow the awkwardness to set in while she stumbled to reword the sentence. So instead of talking to Ren, she addressed Sayuri.

"And you?" Sayuri smiled.

"Well not much. I waited for Ren to get here, but thats about it." She answered with a blush. Ren grinned, gentle pride written on his face. It went quiet again. Sakura had sat there, waiting for the conversation to get halfway interesting before they left. Kakashi had done nothing but read throughout a good majority of the conversation. She wanted to hit him, find the on switch to get him to start talking. Something to make the tension go away!

X

Kakashi watched her with amusement. Sakura had attempted conversation a couple time now, crashing and burning with each turn. Casual conversation starters were already down the drain, and now she was grasping at straws. So when she glanced thoughtfully over at him with malicious intent, he quickly gathered himself and flipped a page of his book.

"Like I said, Sakura-chan. You need to offer a bit more than a drink and a futon." He chuckled quietly. Sakura leaned back, face red with something that look like humiliation and fury.

"What did you just say?" Ren asked. He obviously knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about.

"Oh, just an inside joke between me and Sakura-chan here. Futons and drinks." He said with a wink in her direction. She answered with a look that said _You will die at the end of the night_.

"You mean the time she slept with a guy on her old futon?!" Ren burst out laughing. "I couldn't believe that when I heard it from Ino-san!"

Sayuri began to laugh herself.

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" She apologized, trying to stop her snorts of laughter. Sakura folded her arms.

"It isn't that funny..." She grimaced. Kakashi put his face a few inches away and below hers.  
"But it is! Its better than that one time in the Mist!" Kakashi turned back to the two across the table. "I caught that little one and her blonde haired idiot asleep in their tent. Well Sakura was saying such things!" Kakashi placed a hand over his heart, then began to chuckle. "And Naruto was answering her in his sleep! They were both talking in their sleep and answering one another!"

Ren began to laugh harder, while Sakura's face turned another shade of red.

"N-now Kakashi-sempai.." She stammered. "It can't be as bad as the time we caught you picking up a guy!"

Kakashi shook his finger at her.

"That would've been avoided if Naruto wouldn't have spiked the drinks. You knew about it too!" Sakura laughed and leaned forward.

"No! No You should've seen it though! It was worth the extra money to see him totally hammered and hitting on a drag-queen! This guy wasn't even girlish and he was on her like a fly!"

Sayuri's giggling was uncontrollable, and Ren was about to rupture his spleen.

Kakashi began telling stories of his past ANBU days, those that he could actually share and weren't classified. The four laughed well into the night as dessert and drinks were served. All too soon the night was coming to an end, and Sakura dreaded to leave the table. Ren had been well warmed and returned to his usual self, laughing lightly and enjoying her presence again. She felt warm when he smiled in her direction, and laughed at one of her many stories.

"Well, Sorry kiddies, but me and the other little one have to go. It's getting late, and we have an early morning meeting." Kakashi finally said, finishing his water. He could feel a pout come on from Sakura, her face folding into a chibi plead to stay.

"No. Now come on. Oh, Ren, do you have those documents I asked you to write up?"

Ren paused looking clueless, then nodded and handed a scroll to Kakashi.

"There ya go. I'll see you around. You too Sakura." He said with a light smile as he ruffled her hair. Kakashi noted her frown and placed a hand on the small of her back as they turned away from the cafe's patio and walked along the street. Sakura sighed but continued down the street.

"I hope you got what you were looking for. Don't forget to lend me the translated notes tonight, okay?" Sakura said before walking off into the night.

"No problem." Kakashi muttered as she walked away, wondering what he'd done wrong this time.

X

Sakura couldn't sleep. That in itself was an understatement. Her head was pounding, loneliness was pulsing through her like it had a heart of it's own, and depression was beggining to weigh on her like a ton of bricks. She clutched her pillow and pressed her face into it's softness but found no comfort. Night swallowed her hope and she wanted to cry.

Tears began to gather, and soon spilled onto her cheeks without her approval. She rose, her gown brushing the tops of her knees as she went to the door and opened it quietly to a dark hall. Down the hall, at the very end was his room. She opened it carefully before entering and standing uncertainly beside the still barely opened door. The massive bed before her had one lump in it, it's owner snoozing beneath a heavy tan blanket and it's silk sheets. Her uneasiness grew, and suddenly she felt she'd made a mistake as she turned to open the door again. She was stopped cold by a rustling from the bed as Gaara sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, sleep heavy in his voice. Sakura wiped her face before turning and smiling.

"Nothing." She answered softly, reaching for the doorknob behind her and beggining to twist it.

"Don't lie to me." He warned. "I can see your tears as well as smell them. Whats wrong?"

Sakura wanted to be mortified. But she could only stand there, stiff as a board and look away at the curtains. More rustling sounded as Gaara moved the covers aside and went to her, brushing off the tears on her cheeks.

"Come then. I can already tell you're lonely again." He said, picking her up bridal style against her will. She squirmed but stopped when he threatened to drop her. Soon she was laying in the bed tucked into Gaara's sleeping form, her loneliness dissapating as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck lulling her to sleep.

"Go to sleep, little one. You'll be better in the morning." He whispered huskily as he fell back into sleep. She squeezed his arm and silently thanked him, eyes growing heavy as warmth seeped into her.

X

Kakashi was irritated. Irritated didn't quite completely cover it, but to say he was jealous was to admit one thing: He wanted Sakura. That was one risk he didn't want to take, but at the same time wished he could to sate the desire to hold her. Last night her door had opened. She'd walked right past his door, despite his desperate willing for her to turn to him like she had when she was a kid. But she'd passed right by and had gone to the end of the hall. To whom, he wasn't too sure, but he had an idea of who it was.

So maybe he was jealous. He hadn't realized she and Gaara had shared that close of a relationship. Maybe that was the reason she'd been so tense during the trip. Either way, she had been tense on account of a guy that had been bothering her. Kakashi now felt completely pathetic in his longing. She had someone else, and he should've known that.

Perhaps that whole interrogation thing with the other guy was a bit unnecessary. Ren had been rather flustered when Kakashi had started asking the questions he'd asked. Although the look on his face had been priceless when he'd asked whether or not they'd had sex. He'd quickly denied, saying he respected both Sakura and Sayuri to be that stupid.

Kakashi rolled out of bed, scroll in hand as he went to the bathroom for a shower. The meeting with the Kazekage was in less than ten minutes. He could afford a couple late minutes, seeing as Sakura was already well prepped for the meeting and with Gaara.

X

Sakura was roused by the sound of Gaara dressing for the morning. She curled the covers around her nose and waited for silence to fill the room. Gaara came to the side of the bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Sakura, wake up. You should go and get dressed now." He said, peeling the covers away. She sniffed and yawned, stretching before scooting forward to dangle her feet over the floor.

"Thanks."

Gaara stood to height and folded his arms, and though his face didn't show it his eyes told her not to worry.

"Go on now. I'm sure Kakashi will be at least ten or fifteen minutes late." He said with a mild grin. Sakura nodded and opened the door. Cold air hit her as she closed it behind her and walked down the hall. Her loneliness was banished for another night, but she felt foolish that she needed Gaara again. Cursing herself as she went down the hall, she passed by Kakashi's room. She frowned at the door, slightly ajar. The shower was running and the room filling with steam from the bathroom. Something didn't feel right.

She entered cautiously, surveying the area to find anything amiss. Going to the bathroom, she knocked gently. When she recieved no answer, she walked in, then froze at the image in the mirror. Kakashi was standing beneath a stream of hot water, back beginning to turn pink. She scrambled away, out of the apartment before he could take notice of her.

Once she was safely in her own small room, she shut the door and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief. The image, however, stayed in her head. Both arms rested beside the other while his eyes found sanctuary in the crook of his arms. His back muscles had been knotted together in frustration, his hair sliding down the back of his neck.

Kakashi was handsome, Sakura had always known that. But hot was the first word that came to her mind when she called up this image. Squeezing her eyes shut, she ran to her bathroom and tied up her hair to rinse her body off. Late was Kakashi. Not Sakura.

X

The Sakura was seated before Gaara about twenty minutes after the deadline he'd originally given them. Naturally, Sakura had waited for Kakashi to whip out a smart remark when she'd found he'd arrived sooner than she. The only thing she got was a nod for her imitation as he'd folded his arms and focused back on Gaara, who studied the two of them with cool perusual.

"Well, now that we've all finally arrived I believe there is something more to the meeting yesterday."

Kakashi nodded and removed the scroll Ren had given them from his pocket, dangling it comfortably between two fingers.

"The Fourth Hokage has sent us here on a recon mission to find a few members from Akatsuki. We aren't sure their here yet, but a couple of our Jounin were attacked en route to Suna with their Gennin teams. They transmitted bits and pieces of their attackers facial features, and clothing, but haven't been seen since."

Gaara's face hardened into a frown.

"I'm afraid to say you two are the first Konoha ninja to enter Suna this month. We haven't had visitors from you in at least three months." Gaara voiced thoughtfully. "I'm afraid you have missing ninja on your hands."

Kakashi nodded as Sakura continued.

"Their attackers were reported to have dark cloaks, red clouds, typical Akatsuki garb. The problem is, their facial features looked absolutely nothing like the members we've seen thusfar, so we might have a breach already." She pointed out. Gaara's frown darkened. "You should problably inform a few of your elite to the situation and be aware that there could be an attack and to keep them on high alert for the next week or so."

Sakura hesitated.

"We also feel you should find shelter and put a double in your place for the next week."

You could tell the young man was gritting his teeth angrily as he ground out, "I'm afraid my position is to remain uncompromised. I'm not as weak as I seem, seeing as my role as Kazekage is to assure the people of our strength."

"What is a nation when it's leader is killed?! Do you even know what your country suffered while you layed in a death bed?" Sakura growled. Gaara was on his feet in an instant, palms spread across the table.

"I know!" He roared suddenly. Gaara took a deep breath to calm himself and his facade was coaxed back to his usual stoic expression. "But I won't dishonor this place by hiding behind a wall of cowardry."

Sakura was about to yell back when Kakashi quickly stepped before her.

"Forgive my subordinate's outburst. It is wrong of us to tell you how to run your country. Until then, just be aware of the danger. Sakura and I will be combing through the city to help with security, so don't be alarmed if we suddenly come in on charges of breaking and entering, property damages, the usual." Kakashi said with a wink. Gaara allowed a brow to raise in amusement and nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Is that all?" He asked, looking pointedly at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "Then you can see yourselves out."

Sakura stormed out of the room in a tangled ball of emotions as Kakashi waited for her to leave before pulling out his book and stopping at the door.

"What kind of relationship do you share with my student." He came calmly. Gaara felt a smile coming on but supressed it.

"Has something I've done suggest it was more than a freindship?" Kakashi stood still, allowing his frigid mood to permeate the room.

"Perhaps."

"When Sakura stayed to aid my healing process, she would become so drained she would fall asleep in my chambers beside me. Being the gentleman I am, I did not disturb her sleep." Gaara folded his fingers before him. "It became habit for her just to lay beside me at night and fall asleep."

Kakashi's shoulders relaxed.

"Someone will eventually pick her up. That Ren fellow she talks about. Someone, someday Kakashi. You can't keep protecting her like she'll never grow up." Gaara said quietly.

Kakashi fought the urge to turn around and laugh at him, or even at himself as he pushed the door open again and slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs. By the time he walked down two flights to the floor their room was on, Sakura was packed and ready to leave. Her temper had boiled down to a simmer. What he was about to suggest was going to really tick her off, too. So Kakashi took on his lackadaisy disease and flowed into his room, collecting what little gear he'd packed and putting it back into his bag before hoisting it onto his shoulder. When he exitted, he donned his careless smile and eye crinkle and threw it in her direction.

"Sakura, in order to avoid suspicion, we'll have to seperate and find different hotels to sleep in for the rest of the mission." Her jaw dropped, as expected, so he elaborated. "I'm not to tell you were I'm staying at, the same goes for you. Just incase one of us gets captured and interrogated, so we don't actually know where the other is. But I do have these to stay in contact with!"

He handed her two-mile radius pocket size radio and pocketted the other matching one.

"I'll contact you later tonight as soon as I've found a place to stay." He finished, turning and heading for the elevator.

"W-wait! What if-"

Kakashi waved her off. "Don't worry. A pretty girl like you should easily get a hotel."

"I don't have-"

"You have a check in your bag."

The elevator doors didn't muffle the sound of splintering wood as Sakura inserted chakra into her grip on the door's frame. Yes. Ticked off was putting it mildly, Kakashi thought as he took out Icha Icha Violence 2 again and began to read. The reason he always left a little bit early before she recieved news of any kind. He really didn't want to worry about damages to the hotel room if he were to anger her there. With the way he'd been around her, that would be inevitable if she were in his hotel room. His longing for the simplest caress of one of her smooth pale shoulders would be given into, and if she was really as lonely as Gaara had portrayed, something more would happen.

Something that would only hurt both of them more than the really needed. He sighed. Maybe he could find a decent bar close to his hotel. Kakashi walked out of the elavator. With other young women. Someone to distract him. A little instant gratification never killed anyone did it?

X

* * *

**A/N: Heeeeyyy! Don't shoot, DON'T SHOOT!! ..blushes.. alright. I added fluff. Only.. I kinda shocked you guys didn't I? he he he. It gets better believe me.**

**So do I have to post another rant to get you to review? I will! lol, alright. You know the drill.. It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside! Chapter Six will be up.. Soon.. If you read my Devart profile, I update the journal at least once or twice a week!**

**With Love!**

**Godsspiker!**


	6. Sweet Nothing

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Six: Sweet Nothing

* * *

Instant gratification was about to kill the man that had just groped Sakura's butt. Death was in her eyes and chakra in her fist as she balled it and prepared to hit the young man that had offered a room for something that was a little bit too much to pay for a room. Unfortunately, static and Kakashi's voice interupted her. 

"What?!" She barked.

"I've got my hotel arranged. Are you about ready?" He asked. Sakura looked up at the man hoisted in the air, shaking with terror.

"Welllll..." She asked, drawing the question out with a warning. The kid nodded quickly. Satisfied with her answer, she dropped him and answered Kakashi.

"I just finished my reservations. You'll have to wait for a minute so I can shower appropriately. I'll meet you later for something to eat."

There was a pause.

"Alright. But hurry up... And Sakura?"

"What?"

"Can you dye your hair for the mission?"

"...Kakashi... You're pushing it."

"Alright, alright!"

X

Sakura was refreshed and feeling a little less than grouchy now that she was out of a shower and in clean clothes. Just for as a safety precaution, she'd packed a blonde wig to change her hair color for small periods of time. Since she really didn't feel like chumming it up with Kakashi, she just turned down her radio and placed it in her kunai holster. The Sand Village was a bit rough at first glance, but the more Sakura looked around the town, the more she felt at home. Of course, that didn't mean there was no crime, but it felt somewhat peaceful, and her heart beat with content as the cool night air began to settle on the village.

She stopped inside a small dango shop, ordering white lily tea and sweet dango for a quick bite to eat, sauntering to a table in the corner and pulling out a small notepad to doodle. The woman serving her was an elderly sweet woman, whom was a bit quick to notice she didn't have a partner.

"So, young lady, you're too lovely to be walking around at this time of night without an escort!" the woman said, placing a hand on her heart. "You must have some form of protection!"

Sakura smiled at her thoughtfulness while reigning her inner self to avoid smacking the old coot.

"Oh, I have a male friend, we've just split up for the day to enjoy ourselves." She answered. The woman put on a familiar pity smile and patted her arm comfortingly.

"Ohhhh... I see. Well I hope you two get over your problems." The woman assured her. Sakura just shook her head and accepted the tea as soon as she poured it, popping the dango off the stick and into her mouth.

The quite was uncomfortable yet necessary, Sakura thought as the night darkened. It gave her a moment to clear her head and identify problems her life. Things that she didn't want to really pay any mind to but had to eventually, like Sayuri and Ren. Was Ren really all into that girl?

_I mean, what does she have that I don't?!_ Her inner self raged. Sakura, the sane one (which one?), raised a brow.

_Uh, mental stability for one._ It was killing her. Of course Sayuri was charming and sweet, but didn't Ren say he liked adventure? He wanted someone who was willing to walk on the wildside with him. But he also wanted someone to calm him when it was needed. Sakura frowned. She wasn't super energetic.

Somehow, the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself Sayuri was the wrong girl for Ren. Sayuri was just too sweet for him! She didn't have the muscle, or the brains to compete with Sakura, and Sakura felt the sudden urge to show him how right she was.

She rose, determination renewed and ready to roll as she strode onto the street.

_WHOCK!_

The man that had run into her stumbled back as she did, falling hard on their tailbones with a loud curse each.

_What, do I have a target on my chest?!_ Her Inner-self raged. She rubbed her spine sorely, wincing as she stood up.

"Sorry." She muttered, not sounding the least bit apologetic as she tsked and began to hurry away.

"Sakura-chan, you really should watch where you're going there!" Kakashi groaned as a woman helped him up. Sakura did a double take. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, black hair falling around her shoulders and cascading down her back, framing a tanned face with bright green eyes. The woman carefully dusted off Kakashi's rump, grinning seductively as her touch lingered longer than Sakura cared to see. Sakura, about to hit the woman, raised a brow in Kakashi's direction as she dusted herself down.

"So that's the real reason you wanted to get you're own room." She huffed. "Next time just tell me you want privacy, you..."

She then mumbled something Kakashi didn't quite catch, although he was pretty sure it involved monkeys and bananas as she stalked away.

"Yoooo! Wait a minute! I thought we were... going to have dinner...?" His sentence trailed off when he noted she wasn't even listening to him anymore. Sakura kept walking until she was positive it was safe to quicken her pace, seperating herself from the heartache that surrounded her again.

This hurt. It was like a cancerous disease! The one moment she treated it, it healed, a barely noticable wound. But when in the presence of certain irritants, it reared it's ugly head worse than before. Sakura grimaced at her clenching heart. She shouldn't be so worked up over Kakashi having a good time in Suna. At least he was trying to enjoy himself. Jealousy was an ugly thing though, and she knew she wanted what he was getting. A warm bed, even at the price of dignity and honor. Not that she would go sleep with the first man that offered himself, but still. Her disease was grating at her heart, and soon the walls would erode to nothing. Sighing, Sakura continued quickly down the emptying streets of the Suna village, watching the moon begin to set it's course over the quiet, hazy avenues. A warm breeze brushed past her cheeks as stars made their way into the heavens. The beauty around her went unnoticed as the cancer continued its course.

X

Kakashi had seen every moment of it. Even as he teased the dark haired beauty across from him, he couldn't shake that stiffening of her shoulders, the look of abandonment hidden behind a mask of anger. Her feelings were potent, when you knew just how to smell them out. Guilt was beggining to nag at him and for a while he was afraid his distraction might not work the way he'd planned, leaving him to just sit on the bed and wish what was happening in the book was happening to him.

Somehow, he failed to feel guilty enough to leave the woman. His mind was set on forgetting it's minor obsession with his ex-pupil, and if he had to line up the women to do it, he would. It wasn't worth her pain. He couldn't stand to see her standing before her when he'd fail to measure up. He draped one arm around the beautiful woman, whose name he'd forgotten already, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Nothings indeed, because he didn't mean a word of it.

Somehow, his mind replaced the nameless woman with Sakura's blushing face, wondering how she would react if she'd heard him speak to her the way he was this woman. Groaning inwardly, he knew he'd accidentally be calling her by the wrong name tonight.

X

The moment Sakura hit the pillow, sleep assaulted her violently and didn't let go until late the next morning.

_cshshhhh! _"Sakura?" Came her name from the hand held. She opened one grouchy eye to glare at the hand held. She'd come to hate it as the night wore on. Somethings you didn't want to know where revealed via radio, and Kakashi at night wasn't exactly her choice entertainment.

"Sakura?" He repeated. She was currently swimming on her stomach through a sea of blankets toward the small dresser to the left of her elaborate sleeping situation to get to the hand held that rested attop it. Kakashi repeated her name a couple more times before she finally snatched it up and barked, "What?!" He was silent for a moment, then continued.

"My my, did little Sakura-chan have a bad night last night?"

She could already tell he was teasing her.

"I would've slept _that _much better if you'd just turned to radio off." She shot back snidely. Running a hand through her shoulder length pink hair, she rose with the radio in hand and headed to the bathroom.

"Well enough about the nightlife in Suna, wouldn't you like more to hear about it's gossip? I hear there are a couple boys in town that you would LOVE to meet."

Sakura checked her profile in the mirror, wiping what little makeup off she had left on.

"M-e-a-t?" She spelled off sarcastically. "Yeah, no doubt. So where are the hotspots down here? You must've found a fairly hopping spot someone on the strip..." She smacked her forehead. "Somewhere. I meant somewhere!"

"Right... About that-"

"Kakashi, I don't even want to know. Just shut up and stay focused for a second." She interrupted. "Where do you wanna have breakfast?"

"Why don't we go back to that tea shop you were out to when you stood me up?" He fired back politely. There was a sweetness in his voice that irritated her. Maybe she should've gone to bed earlier.

"Sure, why not. See ya there in about an hour."

With that she started the shower and ignored his lewd comments as she prepared for the day.

X

Kakashi was sitting at the table inside the small teashop as he waited for hot tea and giri for a late breakfast. Sakura had been irritated. Which was fairly normal after about the time she hit 13, seeing as pre-menstraul stree kicked in. But today was a bit different. Sakura was short and to the point, not taking in the normal teasing. Was it something he said? The server brought the tea and filled his cup, setting the giri beside the elaborately designed teapot and left as quickly as she'd brought it.

Kakashi took one of the small seaweed wrapped balls of rice and went to take a bite out of it, only to yank his head back to dodge the oncoming kunai. He swore as it scratched the tip of his nose and knocked his rice-sandwhich out of his hand.

"Don't eat without me, you idiot. With that kind of hair, you'll stick out like a sore thumb." Sakura snapped, sitting down and taking one of the balls into her hands, weighing it carefully. "Why don't you dye it, just for the mission?"

Kakashi blinked at her sudden visciousness. He had gotten a kick out of role playing on the hand held last night after he dismissed the young woman he'd brought to his temporary living quarters, but didn't really realize it bothered her so much.

"This isn't about the radio thing, is it?" He asked, ducking forward to dodge more sharp objects should they come his way. She looked up with a glare that would wilt a flower.

"No."

With that, she took a big bite out of his onigiri and chewed thoughtfully. So it was the radio. Suddenly, a stunned look crossed her face and she spit it out the mouthfull of rice quickly. Coughing, she spit once or twice before clearing her throat.

"Sakura, thats so unlady like." Kakashi scolded. Then he took note of the darkening rice. It had been poisoned. Alarmed, he stood and patted her back.

"You alright?" he asked. She shook her head and pushed the rest of the food away.

"No more teashops for us." She said hoarsely, but sternly. "It was a poison that doesn't activate until certain enzimes in saliva contact it. Perfect for food, and melting your insides out."

Kakashi held back a grimace. What a way to go.

"Right now I really need to wash my mouth out."

Sakura shuddered and crossed the street to the convenience store to buy water. She rinsed the last of the poison out of her her mouth before walking off into the crowd with Kakashi.

"So they already know we're here, and that we're looking for them." Sakura sighed.

"Either that, or we're in alot of bingo books and we're suspicious." Kakashi countered. "Nobody knows about missions but us and Gaara. Unless one of us was interrogated and the other isn't fessing up."

She jabbed Kakashi's side with a discreet shot of chakra, knocking his breath from him.

"If anyone was interrogated it was you." She answered, looping her arm through his. Warmth spread through him as her arm gently rubbed back and forth over his open wrist. He dug out a distraction before it could consume him.

"Sakura-chan, that was a joke." He finally said, nonchalantly. She had put a smile on as though she were his lover as they continued.

"Could have fooled me." She answered sharply for the pretty grin she was now displaying.

"Apparently I did."

X

Sakura had had it up to here. Kakashi was useless, getting just as bad as Jiraiya in his old age.

"You're disgusting." She stated finally with a slight grimace.

"And you are moody."

_WHAT?!_ Inner Sakura suddenly just stared, stupified. He was asking for a fight. Sakura pulled away from him and went down the street. Ren would be better company. A grand idea had just popped into her head. She quickly strode down the street, drowning herself in a busy section before dropping from Kakashi's eyesight and sneaking in a transformation technique.

X

Kakashi had seen exactly where Sakura had gone, and that she was now walking around as a black haired, blue eyed beauty with legs a mile long, peeking out at him from beneath a very short black robe. She looked like a business woman with a hidden agenda. An interesting choice, he figured. Pulling a quick transformation himself, he quickly followed the beauty as a ten-year-old with red hair. Before she'd walked off in a huff, he'd seen the gleam of an evil plot in mind.

Just what was she planning?

X

* * *

**A/N: Evil plots indeed, for the next chapter will make your jaws drop... he he he ..insert evil laughter here.. Well, I'm getting the next chapter ready for it's debut, so don't freak out! I'm really excited for the next chapter.. You should be too! Which means...**

**REVIEW! If you wish I post it, let me know how good/bad this chapter was. Constructive criticism is always a fantastic way to help me get better!**

**With much love!**

**GODSSPIKER!**


	7. She Sees

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Seven: She Sees

* * *

Sakura's temper had begun to eb by the time she finally reached the street he'd told her Sayuri lived on. 

_'Feel free to visit if you ever needed anything.'_

Thats what both of them had said. But she didn't really need anything, her better half reminded her.

_I don't think so, kiddo!_ Inner Sakura protested before putting on a obvious grin. _You lookin for some lovin! Stop being such a baby and get on with it!_

Her confidence boosted momentarily and she boldly knocked on the door. She waited for a couple minutes before knocking again. No answer came to the door. Sakura frowned, then pressed one ear to the door. There was a loud clattering sound, like cups on a counter. They were home alright, and the sounds were beggining to worry Sakura. She checked her surroundings. The second floor of the appartment complex wasn't much, only about four rooms in the front, and another four in the intersection. She hopped over the safety rail and tapped into her chakra, sticking to the building as she crawled to the window. It was the window to Sayuri's bathroom, she guessed as she opened it quietly and stepped onto the rug beside the toilet. Creeping along the wall, she assessed the living room. It appeared clean, no sign of struggle. The living room connected to the kitchen, where the sound appeared to be from. Sakura almost started when there was a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of Ren cursing. Then Sayuri giggling, and more mumbling.

Giggling wasn't a sign of struggle either, unless Sayuri was some kind of super freak that was holding the ANBU translator captive. There was a sudden twist in her heart, a twinge of something that told her not to look. But there was also a desire to find closure that would not be ignored.

She slowly, carefully edged around the corner of the bathroom door, and went to the bedroom on the right in the small hall that came before the living room. She was easily able to spot them from there. The two were in the kitchen. Sayuri had been captured between the counter and Ren's arms, wriggling helplessly with delight as Ren sprayed kisses over her skin. She froze. Time slowed as the two continued their display of affection, and Sakura now understood the meaning of heartbreak. It wasn't until she heard Sayuri gasp in surprise that she realized they'd noticed her presence. Both of them looked embarassed.

"S-Sakura!" Ren stuttered. "W-what are you doing in here?!"

Sakura started out of her daze and shook her head, face beginning to flush with embaressment.

"Oh I.. I heard something break.. And I think. I mean, I thought you were.. I dunno?" She said breathlessly. She wasn't sure if the anguish in her heart showed in her voice. In fact, Sakura wasn't too sure she knew where she was anymore. Ren shook his head, anger beggining to show in his expression.

"Well, as you can see we're perfectly fine, Sakura."

"Yes, fine indeed. In fact, you look as healthy as a horse." Came a masculine voice Sakura took a moment to recognize.

X

By the time Kakashi swooped in for damage control, Sakura looked about as dazed as after being punched by Tsunade herself. Ren looked royally peeved, while Sayuri looked like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, we were just checking up before we left, isn't that right?" He said, shaking her shoulder in hopes she would wake up from whatever stupidity that had led her to this. She nodded slowly, regaining a bit of her brain with the motion.

"Well, now that we know you're alright, we're just going to be off!" Kakashi said happily, heading for the front door. "Have fun, kiddies."

The moment Kakashi closed front door to their appartment with Sakura in hand he spun her around, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them roughly.

"What is _wrong _with you?" he hissed, his anger finally boiling over. "Breaking and entering into a place where we have no jurisdiction, or even a reason to be, using techniques outside the mission's scopes, not even bothering to let your teammate know what you're up to. Sakura, what is happening to you?!"

He couldn't help but notice her eyes looked emptier than before. Her will wasn't completely gone, but it had taken a bloody beating.

"I don't know." She answered tonelessly.

"I don't know doesn't cut it here, kunoichi." He growled quietly as he led her down the stairs and back onto the main streets. "I can't have a partner who is too hung up on personal business to try and complete this mission. If you knew you'd have a problem being here, you should've said something."

"I know. I'm sorry." She finished quietly. Kakashi wanted to give into his frustrations and just let her go off, feeling sorry for herself. He wanted to shake her, slap her, make her realize you didn't always get what you wanted. He knew. It was happening to him. Finally, Kakashi just let out a sigh and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"Listen, lets just get this whole recon thing finished with and go home. We only have a couple more days of this, and we still have to figure out who it was that tried to kill you."

Sakura blinked a couple of times and walked for about three or four minutes before speaking up.

"We should problably go back to the teashop and ask a couple questions. The server didn't look familiar." She said softly.

This tense, quiet Sakura wasn't what he was accustomed to, and he wondered when the spunk would come back to her.

X

The throbbing pain wouldn't subside. The same thing had happened when the dawning that she and Sasuke would never be had hit her, so she did the only thing that had saved her in the past: Sakura focused on the mission. It was the only thing she could do to drown her sorrows without falling over drunk, and become herself for a little while during the day. It was the way she coped, and that didn't bother her. So she set on a grim face of determination and walked on with Kakashi.

"We should split up, just in case. You have your radio on, right?" She asked.

Kakashi hesitated before nodding.

"But no more surprise trips." He commented. Sakura kept her line of sight straight ahead and didn't answer as she fell away from his side to weave through the throng of the busy vendors and shops. The tea shop was only another ten minutes, and she was sure by the time they arrived, their assailant would be gone. She tapped on the front counter, drawing the attention of the young woman working inside.

"Excuse me, I've been here before, and I'd like to make a special request."

"Oh, please!" The girl answered pleasantly. "Anything for a good customer."

Sakura allowed a sweet smile on her face.

"An elderly woman served me the night I was here. I was wondering if it would be possible to designate her as my server today."

The girl frowned.

"What did she look like?"

Sakura described the woman. Heavy set, with white hair put into a braid on her back, wearing a blue kitchen apron, brown eyes, wrinkles. Again the girl frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we have noone here matching your description. Perhaps you have the wrong tea house?" The girl answered with an apologetic smile. Sakura let her smile drop.

"No, I'm positive this is where I was at when I met her."

"Well, I'm sorry. Whoever it is you are seeking does not work here." With that, the girl turned and went back to cleaning the small store. Sakura slumped against the counter. Kakashi raised a brow.

"It seems we've been had." Sakura glanced at him, but continued to frown.

"It makes me wonder though... She shows up when I'm there but dissapears the next day. Do you think she-"

"Whoever it was must have been using a cover-up technique. Sakura, you should problably do a checkup on yourself. Just in case." Kakashi warned.

She sighed. In her stupidity she hadn't remembered to cover up her chakra signature, thus giving birth to the old woman. Undoubtedly, someone knew something. She just wished she knew what. An idea sparked.

"Kakashi.. I'm about to do more recon. I just need you to stand off and watch, incase something happens."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, and she rolled her eyes.

"We're shinobi. This is our job. We don't pick safe missions, remember?" She said with an angry undertone. Kakashi sighed heavily for the second time that day, and then dissapeared into the crowd of faces. Sakura wasn't one for danger, and always prefered the safer route if there was one. However, today she wasn't really feeling the whole safe route. So here she was.

"Pardon! I changed my mind, would you mind bringing me a cup of your white lily tea?" She called to the young girl inside the shop. The girl positively beamed.

"Sure, just a moment!"

Sakura sat down, urging her tensing shoulders to relax and feel natural. She'd been in bait positions all the time, this was no different. Her chakra was a bright neon light that she was a ninja to any others around her, practically oozing for a fight. The waitress brought a small cup for tea when a voice startled the her.

"Bring an extra cup, I'll be drinking with her."

Sakura's face pinched tight in a withdrawn shout of anger before she wrapped her fingers around the top of the cup and took a sip, keeping it close to her mouth.

"I'm trying to do a covert mission, not put myself on the VIP list in Suna." Sakura said quietly from behind her cup. Gaara took a seat beside her, back to the crowd as the day wound down.

"I'm not putting you on any list, but you are rather noticable in a crowd of ninja." He offered, stopping and taking the cup the waitress brought over. "I was just wondering why you needed the sign overhead."

Sakura resisted the urge to slap him. That was the voice he used when he was pointing out a stupid mistake with one of his servants.

"Again. I'm on a mission and I happen to be the bait." She heard the Kazekage chuckle beside her.

"You don't need to try so hard." He said, offering a nod to the girl as she poured the tea. Sakura took another drink.

"What?"

"You're lonely again." Sakura stiffened at his nonchalant observation. Now she wanted to get up and leave.

"What, you miss me in bed?" She said sardonically. Gaara's eyes gleamed, but his face said nothing.

"Don't fool yourself, Sakura. Besides, someone else has their eyes on you."

The slight tone zapped her. He hadn't meant for it to sound so cruel, had he? Sakura let her eyes droop a bit.

"Good for them." She finally said softly. Gaara stared at her for a moment, then took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning her face up to him.

"Well this is no good." He said with a dark frown. "Sakura-san's light is going out. She'd better look carefully, or she'll miss the spark again."

With that, Gaara rose and left his half-filled cup behind, and Sakura pondering his meaning. She listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps, soon lost amongst the hundreds of other footfalls on the street.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder who Gaara was talking about. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to ponder this before another person was at her back. It wasn't Gaara either.

"Hello, pretty kunoichi." The man was hovering right over her, and her instinct screamed for her to quickly pull some serious taijutsu on his butt.. Until he slid both hands down her forearms and over her hands, clasping them into fists before she got a chance to do anything. He then pulled her frame roughly into his body and she hissed as something sharp pierced through her clothing and into her back.

"We don't need to cause a scene." He growled huskily, holding tightly to her wrists on the pressure points to preserve their movement.

_Crap, crap crap!! _She thought nervously. There was problably a senbon hidden in the attacker's clothing covered with a poison or sedative. She needed her hands, and fast.

"Ka-"

Her plead was cut off quickly when the assalaint reached around, opened wide and bit down on her trachea. The world was beggining to fade from the lack of air and the toxins in her bloodstream.

_C'mon, Sensei! You know I'm too lame to have a boyfriend!_ Raged Inner Sakura.

_Such encouragement..._ she thought sourly in return, before passing out.

X

* * *

**A/N: Y'know, some fans would beat me, and I'm pretty sure I have a big group that are cheering me on in my torture of Sakura. He he he, I almost feel sorry for her. It has also come to my attentions that I've been mooching off of Memoirs of a Geisha... o.o... kinda... (btw, on my homepage I've got a pic inspired by that movie). Welp, believe it or not, I have to r & r the next chapter for this! Whoo!**

**PS, Pirate... I'm working on HFT, but have run into a brick wall... he he he..**

**With love,**

**GS!**


	8. Change of Plans

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Eight: Change of Plan

* * *

Kakashi watched the man approach, but did nothing. He continued to watch, even as his fingers popped from clenching, as well as when her abductor paid the woman with a charming smile and left. Kakashi watched all of it, with one plan in mind: to follow the suspect. 

Kakashi realized the dangers in just letting her go, but he had a plan. He moved silently throught the crowd under the veil of a transformation technique, swiftly, silently. Moving to the right to slide between another few people he gracefully dodged quickly and easily. Aw, the days of crowdweaving during night hours. Kakashi was used to these particular circumstances. The man didn't go to much farther before sliding out of the crowd. Normally, it would have been too fast for the normal eye to see, it was even rough for your average ninja.. but nothing escaped his sharingan.

Kakashi carefully rounded the corner onto a less inhabitted street, more or less. The alleyway was messy with garbage, the poor scrounging through the many dumpsters as younger children ran around with flat balls, playing soccer. He was suddenly thankful his mask dulled the smell of human excrement and decay. Feeling for chakra beyond normal levels, he followed a particularly quick moving source before losing track of it.

He traveled through Suna for at least a half hour, masking his chakra while pursuing the attacker. Anger fueled him, reason being the only thing keeping him within the scope of the mission. When the assailant finally came to a stop, they were outside the Kazekage's quarters. Whoever carried Sakura inside the doors doing a tranformation jutsu just before entering.

Kakashi quickly followed.

There were only one or two people around the halls, but Kakashi was lucky enough to follow up until he was on the third basement level. That was when there were no witnesses to ask, and instinct as well as training kicked in. Kakashi reached out quietly with his chakra, waiting for a response. Surprised, he hid himself along the walls with chakra laddened feet and hands, and entered a small ventilation system. He grunted. He was getting way too old for this kind of stuff.

X

Sakura could feel everything that was happening to her. Her body didn't have the will to open her eyes at all, but she could hear and feel everything. The attacker held her gently, bracing her back and hooking her knees beneath one arm as he travelled around. Hopefully, her body was much heavier than the kidnapper figured. She prayed in some way she could slow him down, despite the depressing thoughts of being fat. After a while, the guy slowed down and entered some sort of building, judging by the quick climate change.

Soon enough, she'd been laid out on a table.

_Kami, no..._ Suddenly, thoughts of mutilation and torture elbowed their way into her thoughts. Maybe they were enemy ninja in Suna that did this sort of thing. Someone like Orochimaru in Konoha.

"Well done, you managed to capture her without any complaints."

"A quiet one with those little gifts you gave me."

"Of course. You didn't run into any other trouble, did you?"

"One guy, but he left before he could cause a ruckus."

"You weren't followed."

"Positive."

Sakura wanted to start at a loud _TWOCK_ sound, as well as a grunt.

"Check again." Came Kakashi's gravelly voice. He sounded royally peeved.

"You!"

The ring of metal on metal sounded, blows being exchanged, then one landed a blow. More grunts, heavy breathing, and the russel of clothing until finally there was a _splortch!_.

"What do you want with the girl?"

The man choked, coughed, then spat, apparently, because Kakashi found that time appropriate to swear loud and punch the man.

"What do you want with her?!" Kakashi's voice rose a notch. More silence. Then another ring, the sound of.. some kind of shuriken? Kunai? coming from it's pouch.

"Fine. If you won't tell me.."

"NO! NOOO!" The man screamed suddenly, and the sound of metal slowly grinding through flesh and bone could be heard. Sakura felt tears of pity well on the back of her eyes as the man's screaming went on.

"Well? Do you want to tell me, or should we lose another finger.. You know how they make such brave fashion statements." He commented, throwing the words around.

"No! No please I'll talk.. I'll talk, I swear, I'll talk.."

"TALK then." Kakashi barked.

"W-we were s-supposed to get her n-n-n injutsu and m-medical t-t-t-techniques...!" The man gasped, stuttering through the pain. "S-sshe is the s-s-slug p-p-pprincess' s-s-s-student."

"Who is pulling the strings?" Kakashi growled, another thud sounding. The man groaned.

"I-I don't k-know." He stammered, wheezing.

"Who is it!" The man began to scream again, and Sakura could hear that same bone crunching sound.

"I DON'T KNOW!! I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T KNOW!!!" the man sobbed. Sakura wanted to close her ears to the sound.

"How about your buddy there? Does he know?!" Kakashi demanded.

"I don't know! I don't know, don't know... Don't know.." the man wheezed. There was another loud _thud_ and more shuffling, then a muffled groan.

"You! Who's the one behind the kidnapping? Who wants Sakura's techniques?!"

There was silence, and another groan as Kakashi kicked him.

"WHO?!"

Sakura supposed both men were unconscious, seeing as neither were responding to his questions. It was then warmth hovered over her, and hands pulled her close to a chest. Her body was still limp as a rag.

"Sakura? Sakura are you alright? C'mon kid, talk to me." He pleaded. She forced a whine out of her throat, trying to reassure Kakashi she was fine, although it sounded more like she was dying. With another dog-like wimper and enough willpower, she was sure she could make her fingers move.

"What did they do to you.." He questioned out loud.

Sakura wanted to ask the same thing, so she was glad he asked. Right now, she wanted to start bawling and screaming in frustration. Unfortunately, she couldn't because of whatever was coursing through her system. First this morning, now this. Lovely. It seemed she had run out of kudos with the Big Guy upstairs. By the feel of it, it was only temporary. Thank Kami she wasn't permanently damaged. Sighing loud, she supposed she'd just have to wait it off. Although, Kakashi would problably seek out medical help as quickly as possible.

Mentally cursing, Inner Sakura hissed and spat about being in Suna Medical care. They were good, but a bit brutal in their treatments. Since they didn't know what the poison was, they would shove a bunch of needles in her and push foreign chakra into her system. Rage gave her just enough adrenaline to force her sluggish tongue into action.

"Kakashi..." She drawled drunkenly(although it came out more as kawwwkawsii). She felt him pause. "Wait. It... Out..."

"Wait it out?" He repeated.

DUH! She wanted to scream. It wasn't that hard to translate.

"Is it temporary?"

"Yeesh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yesh."

"Positive?"

"SHUDDUP!" She forced through her teeth. Now he was just TRYING to get her mad. She didn't really blame him for taking advantage of the situation in some way to get a laugh, she problably would've done worse to him. Kakashi's arms slid beneath her and picked her up bridal style for a moment, then heaved her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, we travel faster like this."

She grunted in irritation for a reply, irritated by the image of her hurled over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Her thoughts? This sucks.

X

Kakashi wrapped his fingers around her thighs. He would've happily carried her bridal, but again. Too slow, just incase the nin he'd just beat to a pulp decided to get up and follow their stolen prize. His fingers itched to feel the skin beneath the skirt and shorts she was wearing. Shaking the lecherous thoughts from his head, he scolded himself. He had to stop this, despite the muscle he could feel shifting with each move he made, as well as the wafting of what smelled like clean laundry coming to his nose.

He shuddered. He should be shot. Leaping towards his hotel, he finally decided talking would help sweep out the cobwebs in his head.

"We're going back to my place, since we know that you are in danger on your own" Sakura began to moan in protest. "I'll go back with you to get your junk later. Right now, you need to lay down and let this out of your system."

She groaned, but said no more.

"Unfortunately, there's only one bed in my room, so one of us has to sleep on the floor." Kakashi paused, chuckling. "Since you're sick, you get the bed.. For now."

She growled in response, drawing another laugh from him. They headed back to Kakashi's hotel, an awkward moment for both of them. Kakashi had managed to pass Sakura's temporary paralysis as too much alchohol.

"She just doesn't have it like she used to." He said with a smile. Sakura's body stiffened, but she didn't grunt in protest. He could almost read the profanity rolling across her mind. Once in the room, Kakashi laid Sakura out on the bed.

"Can you open your eyes yet?"

After close inspection, he found her eyes were staring back sleepily.

"Ah. Okay. Now I'm going to take your shoes and stuff off, okay?" He tested, sitting beside her still limp legs. She growled. "Oh come on Sakura. Just shut up and bear your dirty old sensei's touch for a minute." He drawled, throwing caution to the wind and grabbing one of her legs. Sakura sighed.

X

It felt infinetly weird when Kakashi started to remove her sandals. His fingers were firm but gentle as they undid the belts to it, slowly removing it before tossing it aside. He repeated the motions with the other one, then went about removing the socks. His cool fingers met her warm feet, almost making her jump in surprise.

"You're pretty tense, Sakura." He commented softly, still holding one foot in his hand. His thumb pressed into the middle of the bottom of her foot and forced the muscle back to her heel, massaging it carefully. Sakura wanted to shudder at how wonderful it felt. A foot massage seemed in order, and her body was beggining to wear down as the poison worked it's course. Of course, there would problably vomitting later, so right now, she allowed the indulgence of her feet being caressed into bliss.

Kakashi's hands worked over her foot, drawing the tension out. She gurggled a moan before falling asleep as he continued his ministrations with her other foot.

X

The moment she was asleep, Kakashi picked her legs up, folding them up so he could slide the sheets over her. Stopping momentarily to brush a stray hair back to it's place beside her ear, he paused over the bottom of her jawline to tenderly stroke it. He stared at his hand for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the spare pillow and laying it beside the bed.

This desire wasn't being friendly with Kakashi. It almost regretted taking the mission with her, knowing that whatever odd infatuation he'd had with her before would only grow a little bit stronger while alone. It was the main reason for seperate hotels, to keep her from growing close. Kakashi discarded his vest beside the pillow, pushing a kunai beneath the feather-stuffed pillow before sliding a hand benath his head.

The look on her face the moment she'd gone into that room had changed dramatically. It'd frozen solid, her eyes almost welling despite being wide open as she took in the obvious to Kakashi. He supposed she still didn't get the idea that Ren was being friendly to another lonely soul.

_'Listen, Hatake-san. We met at a pub, shared a couple drinks and stories and became friends. I never intended to have anything go any farther than that, on account that I love Sayuri.' Ren said stiffly, staring the mismatched eyes down. 'I'm sorry if I caused any kind of trouble between you and Sakura-san.'_

_Kakashi raised a brow, knowing Ren was assuming he and Sakura were some kind of item. He tossed the comment over his shoulder and gave Ren the 'happy-crease' before patting the young man on the shoulder and walking with him back to the girls at the bookstore counter._

He shifted uncomfortably. Sakura had always been willful about men, even people in that matter. She tended to have the 'saviour' complex, knowing there was good in everyone but not seeming to see the lines when they were drawn. Wanting to save those that didn't need or want to be saved. It was the cause of much of the pain in her life, and she didn't seem to notice it. She was too busy 'saving' everyone else from their own pain to indulge in hers and identify it. Kakashi had thought this out carefully before drawing any conclusions. He was still puzzled about the whole thing with Gaara, and their strange relationship. Friends with benefits didn't fit Sakura-chan.. But then again, Kakashi still wasn't too sure about her.

He ran his hand over his eyes, willing them to close and get some sleep. He could figure Sakura out tomorrow.

X

Sakura started awake at the sound of the pone ringing in her ear. She let out a loud groan, rolling over and grabbing the accursed thing before hastily snapping, "Hello?!"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Good morning to you as well, Sakura-san." Gaara's cold voice replied. "I heard you were at the tower last night, in the arms of another man."

Sakura could already see a rather crude joke forming on the back of her tongue but swiftly avoided it in favor of a short conversation and more sleep.

"Yeah, we ran into a bit of trouble last night." she answered groggily. "So what?"

"I require a report to me. Those ninja weren't authorized to enter the building so late, since they're dead."

Sakura blinked, rolling onto her stomach before replying.

"What?"

"The two holding you were holding the pass cards for two ninja who were killed two days ago. I need you to come in and identify the foriegners."

Squeezing her eyes shut as she drew in a deep breath, she let it out slow.

"Only Kakashi can. I was drugged." She answered. Gaara paused again.

"Oh really." He stated, the raised brow managing to show itself through a lucid tone.

"Shut up. We'll be in in an hour." She tsked.

Slamming the phone down, she planted her feet on the floor, standing as she stretched and yawned wide.

"Good morning."

Sakura looked down to see Kakashi staring up at her. As well as her skirt. She sat hard back onto the bed with a blush.

"Sakura, you just ruined such a lovely view!" Kakashi teased. Sakura kicked him hard in the side from the bed.

"Pervert." She mumbled. "You heard me. One hour, so hurry up."

He mock saluted her and rolled forward.

"Ladies first." He said, gesturing with a jerked thumb to the bathroom. Sakura shook her pink hair out with one hand and quickly took up residence in the temporary sanctuary. There was no telling what Gaara would chew her out for once she entered that room. Undoubtedly he would snidely comment how correct he was with such a political manner it would make her vomit, then begin to tell her that she needed to go back to the Academy, and why should we take your advice when your shinobi are captured so easily? Growling unintelligibly, she firmly pushed Inner Sakura down and declothed. With only an hour of peace left, she figured she would enjoy what was left of it that she could and quietly entered the stream of hot water.

Kudos to Kakashi for picking out such a wonderful hotel. And speaking of Kakashi, she wasn't sure if it was the drug, but she did remember wonderful strings of pleasure running up and down her legs, as well as a tingling in her stomach from someone touching her feet. Now if memory served correctly and she wasn't being some over-hormonal teen imagining things, Kakashi had been the provider of such intense pleasurable responses. The picture of his relaxing shower somehow passed her mind's eye and her body flared with embarassment. Now, who was the pervert again? Ah... Yes.. That would be me.. Inner Sakura mumbled from her confinement.

X

* * *

**In the wise words of ancient Cid the Sloth... DON'T SPEAR ME!!!! I know I know, its taking forever between updates... I've had a rather uninspired streak as well as a bit of extra work on my plate as of late... I blame the world... he he, I hope you all liked the fluff in this chapter.. I can't BELIEVE how many watches are on this! You realize if every single one of you reviewed, I would be at like... wow... goes into euphoric haze**

**Don't you know what I beg? gets on knees REVIEW! Thanks so much, everyone! The watches and faves are so uplifting! With Love,**

**GS!!**

**EDIT For anonamous reviewer per their last review: Yes, I very well understand Lawd Galvatron aka Octavarius Kaiser Scott left pathetic, unchallenging, copy and paste reviews, however I have over 30 watchers for this story. I apologize SINCERELY from all of my heart that it offends you, it was just as upsetting when I recieved the junkmail. However I hold my reviewers and watchers high and will not back down to such filth and trash such as this. If I didn't seem to react before, it was because it was a waste of time. Forgive me, but deleting this will only prove to my flamers that they intimidate me when they don't. I really don't care because I have wonderful reviewers and I know from the many watches that my writing is decent. **

**Again, I apologize for the garbage left on the review page, but currently there is nothing I can do about it.**


	9. Merry Maids in Action

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Nine: Merry Maids In Action

* * *

"Forgive me for bringing this to your attention for a second time, Sakura-sama," Gaara began, emphasis on sama, snidely of course, "but I do recall reminding you that it was unnecessary to provide the glowing neon sign over your head. Perhaps if you had listened to my advice you wouldn't have been in such a mess." 

Sakura's face pinched together, tight with anger.

"Forgive me, Kazekage-sama," she seethed, drawing sama out in a familiar gesture, "but if it hadn't been for my actions we wouldn't know what the enemy wants from us nor the level of the enemy that attacked us. Not to mention the fact that they may even hail from your village, you-"

"Come on now, Sakura-chan. Can't we all just get along?" Kakashi drawled. Sakura was sitting at the middle of the table that was normally filled with Suna Elders, while Kakashi chose to lean against the enterance's door as Gaara stood before his own seat with his arms folded. Kakashi's one-eyed gaze fell back on Gaara.

"As for the boys in the basement, you did pick them up. Right?" He questioned. Gaara shook his head slowly.

"There was nobody in the room you designated. The only thing we saw was the entrance, as well as the two dead ninja walking down the hall and going into a room that doesn't have cameras." He answered tonelessly. Sakura smirked.

"Oh, slacking are we. I thought it was a mandatory thing for cameras to be installed in your towers. I know yakuza that have better security measures than you." She huffed. Gaara's expression tightened just a tid bit.

"Sadly, the shinobi that abducted you had that room designated without cameras for whatever. Perhaps they were trying for a war?"

"You said you had pictures of them for me to identify them with." Kakashi interrupted.

Gaara nodded stoically and removed two sheets of paper from the sand colored vest he wore. Kakashi surveyed the pictures carefully, then snorted through the mask.

"Those are them. Dare I ask you have chakra blueprints from them?"

Gaara shook his head again before picking the pictures up.

"No bodies were found, there isn't a trace of chakra or foriegn soil, nothing points to who this was. Suna has not approved of any particular missions against our Konoha Allies, so if anything, it is either Akatsuki, or ninja from our district that are moving without our permission."

Kakashi nodded, pushing off the wall and folding his arms.

"We are here on account of our dibs on Akatsuki, so expect our continued presence in your village, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi informed him. Sakura sighed.

"Would you mind if we had the adresses to the living quarters of the two shinobi for an investigation?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, in fact, we would mind. We are conducting an investigation of our own." Gaara answered taughtly. "If we find anything out of the ordinary, we will alert you at once. Until then, you have no jurisdiction in the area and I advise you keep away from it."

Kakashi nodded, as well as a frustrated Sakura.

"We'll see ourselves out." Kakashi said with a bow. Sakura followed suit and walked out the door with him.

X

Sakura had been completely silent since they had left the office, holing herself up in her thoughts again. Irritation was his mood of the moment, still wondering why the deffensiveness when it came to conducting their own investigation, despite the obvious knowledge that if Suna did indeed have a treasonous group of ninja, Gaara would want to avoid a war threat with Konoha. Thankfully he had managed to memorize a couple things despite the lack of Sharingan, a few things pulling at his attention as to the dead ninja residence. He would without doubt be straining the Kazekage's relationship should the leader of Suna find them at Sukai Tori and Hikaru Tsuna's appartments.

Of course, if was always a keyword.

"Stop brooding Sakura. It's unbecoming from such a pretty little girl like you."

Kakashi's head tensed as he eyed Sakura's reaction. There wasn't one. Kakashi's irritation kicked up another notch and he himself couldn't help but brood. He would have to thank her for spreading her cheery attitude to him.

Sakura's brooding wasn't helped by her usually firey Inner-Self, whom was lying depressed in a corner somewhere in the depths of her mind. It wasn't like her and she knew it. As much as she wanted to scold herself and get on with her day, the wound was still incredibly sensitive and just thinking about it made her heart throb. She had yet to face Ren, whom she knew would be angry with her for interrupting a tender moment with Sayuri.

'He is the last person we want to think of you idiot.' Inner Sakura scolded from her dark corner.

'Go back to picking mushrooms you useless hag.' Sakura snapped back.

"This way, Sakura." He said, quickly ducking out of the crowd.

"We need to go about getting into _that_ appartment," he paused before glancing up and pointing, "without alerting Gaara's Black Op agents."

Sakura's frowned deepened. Normal ninjas were already difficult enough to out-manuver, but jonnin level Black Opperative Nin were going to be an extreme challenge.

"We need a plan.." He said trailing off as he cast a suggestive glance at Sakura. She returned his curious gaze with a confused scowl, one brow raised.

"Don't look at me like that... It creeps me out." She snipped. Kakashi looked up with a caculating eye as he stroked one gloved hand over his masked mouth thoughtfully.

"Sakura, do you like to clean?"

X

Sakura was nearing the end.. Well, she actually was well over her patience reserves. Kakashi was about to push himself off the cliff of Sakura's Good Graces as she balanced herself on the ridiculous heels of her cover outfit. This outfit consisted of a rather small black and white maid's dress, a mop, broom, bucket, and cleaning supplies. All of course "borrowed" from one of other appartment tenants. After a quick store run and stop at the appartment, her pink hair was now black, her eyes were blue-green thanks to cheap hair dye and contacts. The use of any kind of chakra was prohibited, thanks to Kakashi's logic. And should any one of the ninja grope her, she couldn't do anything about it but blush and scream. She blew a stray hair out of her face before turning and landing a swift, hard blow to the back of Kakashi's head.

"What was that for?!" He ducked to avoid any other blows and spun on one heel to get out of range. Sakura didn't sate him with an answer, merely scowling as she walked down the street still seething.

They neared the appartment and Kakashi began to fall back.

"Don't forget the basics of our plan." Sakura threw him a dark look but continued.

She climbed a flight of stairs in the torturous heels and knocked on the door of Appartment 103, Shinario Appartment Complex. At first there was no movement or sound from the room in question, but then the door was quickly opened by a young man. He blinked once, taking in her appearance before opening the door fully with a grin on his face.

"What can I do for you, missy?" He asked smoothely, charm heavy in his voice. Sakura pushed down the urge to frown and tell him just what he could do. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head.

"Merry Maids cleaning! I'm here to clean the appartment on request of your roomate, Sakashimi." She all but squealed. The young man appeared to hesitate, but it seemed the other half of his brain won out the battle.

"Sure little lady. She's all yours." He said, motioning grandly inside the room. She allowed yet another smile and let herself in with her bucket of cleaning supplies.

"I'll be here, so if you need any help with anything..." He said with a wink, "Just call me."

Sakura felt heat crawl across her face that might have seemed to look like a blush. His laugh only deepened the dark red blooming across her face, and the young man left before he found out it the _true_ emotion was.

_That lucky little pervert._ Sakura seethed. She checked the doorway before removing her shoes and beginning the search. The first room would be the assumed dead ninja's room. The room itself had nothing on the floor, papers cluttering a small desk that still had a lamp on over it in the far right corner. To the left of the doorway was the dead nin's dressor and closet, and in the far left corner was a disheveled bed. A couple of shirts dangled off the chair infront of the desk, as well as a vest and a pair of shoes sitting just outside the in the hall.

Sakura checked the room's doorway once again before running the her gloved hands over each dresser of the room, careful to linger on the places she felt foriegn chakra that could lead them to their culprit. Her eyes traveled over shuffled papers as her fingers continued their search, her other hand absently dusting the air. The small print on the papers made her assume that they were mission statements and reports still due to the Kazekage.

She continued around the room, checking the closet for anything suspicious all the while watching for spies and subconsciously feeling for possible Black Ops nin waiting to catch her in the act of spying as she "straightened out the jackets" in the closet. All she found was a lighter, a couple packs of forgotten cigarettes, and loose change. Shoes littered the closet floor, and only a small box of old documents sat on the floor.

Frustration climbing as not a hint uncovered itself she went to the desk and began rooting through the papers, scanning them quickly before being started by the nin's roomate.

"Hey."

She whipped around and took a quick breath.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked politely. The young blonde was leaning up against the doorframe of the room with one brow raised and a slight smile cracking his lips.

"You might be careful about some of those papers. Big Bro doesn't really appreciate people going through his stuff, especially since he keeps a diary somewhere in that garbage." He warned.

She blinked. That could be useful.

"A... diary?" she asked innocently, hoping to pry a bit more out of the kid. He shrugged.

"Bro always kept the stupid thing incase things got wierd." the younger brother frowned, his smirk falling. "Kinda interesting. Bro has gone a bit nuts lately. Anyway, be careful about that stuff. He's been like a moody little girl that past couple days so it would be wiser to just leave that junk alone." With that the kid winked again and left the room, leaving Sakura and her urge to vomit again on her own. She quickly glanced around the door before continuing her rooting before mumbling outloud to herself.

"I'll just stack these for big brother..."

Her hands frantically searched for the diary, eyeing each paper and bookcover carefully before selecting drawers by which to put the papers in. After searching through each drawer unfruitfully, she decided to deposit the papers back on the desk and grab her cleaning gear. The young blonde man had strung himself carelessly about the couch when he eyed her and sat up.

"Whatcha need?" He asked. Sakura smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I've got a few other things I neglected to attend to before I came to work this morning. If I don't get back to the office soon, I'll get fired!" She slipped a giggle into it and picked up the bucket of goodies before heading for the door.

"Here, I'll get that." He said pleasantly. Once she was out the door, she turned back and bowed.

"Thanks, I'll be back later!"

"Do you need a key to get in?" The young man asked with a suggestive wiggle of his brows. She almost lost the battle as her irritation seeped back into her cheeks.

"Oh no, your brother already gave me a key." She shot back sweetly. The young man almost cringed, but still stood his ground.

"Alright then, cutey. I'll see you around." He finally said before closing the door.

Sakura turned and headed for the stairs, growling gutterely as soon as she was out of earshot of the appartment.

"Yeah, you'll think cutey when I shove my chakra laced FIST up your-"

"How'd you do, Merry Maid?"

Sakura _eeped_ at the sudden intrusion of space as Kakashi appeared beside her with his book in hand and his other hand around her waist. At first, Sakura was angry.

"What the heck?!" She yelped as his hand pulled her hip closer.

"C'mere little cleaning lady. Allow me to help you with that. And it'll be so much easier to avoid trouble if you have me carry the heavy stuff for you." He suggested, one steel eyebrow raised as he gave the barest of nudges to the ninja that were just beggining to appear on the veranda of the second floor appartments. Sakura swallowed her pride and allowed herself to be lead on as she split a charming smile.

"Of course! It will only get us back to the appartment that much faster, Okkuu-kun!" She giggled. Kakashi's head tweaked in her direction with another raised eyebrow, but he only allowed that grin to plaster his eye.

"Yes, yes indeed, Kaji-chan."

Both glared at one another with a sweet smile on their face for a couple seconds before returning to the mission. Sakura would beat the crap out of him back at the hotel for this little innuendo. They aslo had a bit to discuss when it came to Sukai Tori's living space.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, for those of you who are going to eventually ask, The title of this chapter was borrowed from Mahi-Mahi's Merry Maids! I couldn't help but laugh when I read the title and think to myself... What WOULD Sakura look like with some kind of maid outfit on? And wouldn't she just be so peeved?! Oh and another tidbit of info for ya'll: Sakuai means Sky, Tori means... duh, bird! **

**So all of you are like, WTHECK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING YOU LOSER! Yes... Yes, I am.. Well, if you read on my homepage I have good news/bad news for those of you that love to read my crap(lol)! So go and read you wonderful reviewers!**

**Thats right. Reveiwers! That means you must REVIEW! Like the intelligent species we are! Thanks all, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm open to changes, ideas and suggestions(within reason)! **

**With love!**

**GS!!!**


	10. The Best and Worst Liars

**A/N: Quick Rant to my readers at the bottom! Love you guys! ps, go on youtube and look up Travis + Tequila Excited Fangirls.. SO funny**

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Ten: World's Best and Worst Liars

* * *

Kakashi didn't let his hand drop from her side until they were well away from the appartment, but that didn't stop him from taking adventage of such a sweet moment with his "Kaji-cha". On rare occasion, being ruefully sweet to the beautiful young blossom beside him triggered particularly desirable traits. Like her malice filled, glittering jaded eyes. He liked those, he decided. He did miss that distracting head of pink hair spilling over her shoulders, but at least this shade of dark chestnut brown was alright. At least it was only a henge. Oh, and the way those muscles in her back and side tensed when he brushed over them with his fingertips? Kakashi could have died and gone to heaven. 

Of course, with the brewing storm in Sakura's body language, Kakashi knew he would have terminal reprecussions from this if he didn't play it smooth. He lightened his hold on the tight waist of his make-shift girlfriend to ease tension.

_Thats right, Kakashi you old dog, play it smooth._ He encouraged. Just some TLC for the lady at his side and she'd forgive him in no time. Then his mindframe shifted again, from perversion to something that he couldn't really describe. When he'd gone in after her that night, seen her lying on that table with eyes clenched like she was having a nightmare, those small beads of sweat trickling down her temple. Bloodlust was the only thing that could describe what had hazed Kakashi's mind. And when he could do nothing but wait out whatever they'd poisoned her with, he couldn't even sleep. He checked on her constantly through the night to make sure the rise and fall of her chest was in time.

It was only when he walked up to the glass doors of his hotel that he snapped out of his thoughts. The teller greeted him with a sly smile, a wave, and a welcome as he winked his only eye at her and escorted Sakura towards the appartment. Once behind the door of his room, Sakura quickly extracted herself from his embrace and landed a deft blow to the back of his head as she dropped the henge.

"THOSE BOOKS ARE GOING TO GET YOU INTO TROUBLE ONE DAY!" She roared. Kakashi gave an apologetic eye crinkle and shrugged.

"I was merely trying to set the idea that we were simply a pair that were going about their day." He explained.

Sakura tried to shake out the tingling in her side where Kakashi had seemingly absently been brushing his fingers back and forth over her waist as they walked. It still flustered her for some reason, and she didn't know why. Her heart was still beating eratically, her body felt like it was going to melt, and she couldn't determine what was pleasurable and what was angry. She shook an angry finger at him to flatten the feelings that were welling up.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you end up a missing nin, sensei." she hissed. Running a frustrated hand through her hair she went to the bathroom's door.

"So what about the appartment?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject to blow out the frenzy of undetermined emotion in the room. Unfortunately Sakura still needed a moment to calm down.

"After I shower and get this makeup off." She growled, referring to the plastered on shadows and liners. She quickly shut the door and locked it for good measure before turning on the shower and stepping out of her ridiculous clothing. At first she began to scrub quickly to get the dirt out of her pores, despite the storm of emotion that was tearing beneath her skin. She then mindlessly ground at her sides with purpose, just to erase any place that a certain sensei's hand had been. Then it began to come back to her.

That same heartbreak that she'd felt the moment she realized she'd been denied Sasuke. The moment she'd been denied Ren. And in that same time the hopelessness at even finding someone worth while hit her head on. Sakura didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as a silent sob escaped her lips. She only knew that pain welled up as she thought about Ren, the swift gentle touches that he'd rained on Sayuri, the deep desire to have what Sayuri was experiencing.

Sakura sank to the floor and just let the warm water caress her loofa scuffed skin.

X

Kakashi had just flopped down onto the bed when the phone rang. He mentally groaned, fighting with himself whether or not he should pick the phone up. His mind said no, his body said yes, and guess who won out?

"Yo."

"Good Evening Kakashi. I hear you have a cleaning maid for your company tonight." Gaara's smooth, toneless voice filtered through the phone. Kakashi almost shuddered.

"Yes! If you want one, I can call up the Merry Maids and see if you can get one for the evening." He jested evenly.

"I'm afraid I only want to speak with the one in your room right now." Gaara didn't sound too amused. Kakashi frowned.

"Black hair, green eyes, lovely skin. You sure, you seemed more like a blonde-lover yourself."

"Hatake Kakashi, I have an itch to throw you in Suna's prison ward for disobeying my requests. I'm sure Konoha's Hokage will be particularly unhappy when I report your squad unable to follow commands given in places they have no jurisdiction as a ninja." Gaara answered coldly, the chill running down Kakashi's spine.

"Come now Gaara, lets be friends and share information. I'm sure we've both got something since both of us did a thorough scan of the room." He suggested in an overused friendly tone. Gaara didn't speak for a moment.

"I'm not making requests, I'm demanding that you share with me whatever information you are witholding from this case. If I don't hear something, I _will_ have you tossed in that god-forsaken prison. And if you know the Kage, you know we prefer not to go back on our words, is that clear?" Gaara bit.

"Crystal." Kakashi answered tightly before loosening his tone. "Of course, I never said _we_ found anything."

"That prison bit goes for Sakura too, Hatake."

There was a loud click before Kakashi sighed and put the phone back on it's cradle. He was relatively sure the Hokage would problably kill him for his inocompetence as a ninja now. Oh well, there was always that random chance of having Sakura go in for the report. Surely as her teacher, Tsunade-sama would show some mercy. The bathroom door opened up a few minutes later and steam rolled out as Sakura stepped into the room in a terry-cloth towel. Kakashi's eyes were alarmed at her reddened skin. She looked like she'd boiled water and poured it over her skin, then tried to scrub it off! Sakura kept her head down as she went to her bag and picked out a pair of undergarments and clean clothes before heading back into the bathroom. Kakashi followed and leaned up against the door.

"Hey kiddo," a well aimed glare found it's mark, "we just got a call from the Kazekage. It seems he's in need of a certain maid tonight. You up for going?" Sakura's face fell back to her garments.

He kept trying to swallow the lump in his throat as she slid the pair of boxer-like panties up under the towel along those smooth, pale legs, followed swiftly by the black shorts she wore beneath her medic-skirt. If he shook his head now, she'd know something was up.

"Kakashi, stop staring and get out of the bathroom." She growled in a warning tone as she clutched the towle to her chest a bit tighter, her wet pink hair hiding her jade eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, two hands up in surrender as he backed away from the room.

"It's our duty to explain ourselves, and since we both screwed up, I guess we should both take the fall..." She mumbled. "...though it **was** your idea."

"You might as well tell me what you found before we share our treasures with Gaara." He said. Sakura finally came out of the bathroom, roughly drying her short hair with the towel she'd just been wearing. This time he could see her face. Her eyes were red. Kakashi didn't show his concern, but quickly realized she'd been crying.

"Yeah. Sora Tori lived in that appartment with his little brother. I didn't really catch the kid's name but they must've been pretty close if a ninja would let a civilian live with him."

"That kid was a civilian?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't feel any unusually strong chakra in him, so I assumed he was a civilian. Tori's room was a mess, like he left in a hurry the last time he was there. And I can only assume that whoever it was posing as those guys you kicked the crap out of came to the room after they killed Sora. Sora's brother talked about him like he was still alive."

"So the fake Sora is still be alive. And he's been visiting the real Sora's room." Kakashi stroked his chin.

"Thats something else. Some of the documents laying on his desk looked like relatively high-ranking material. I think the kid was about a jonnnin, and I think he was involved in a pretty serious mission before he was killed. There's that, and his journal is gone."

Kakashi looked up from his ponderings with his only visible brow raised.

"What kind of ninja keeps a journal?"

Sakura shrugged, throwing the towel asside and running her hands through her short rosette locks. Kakashi licked his lips beneath his mask. Stay focused, Kakashi, stay focused.

"Apparently he does. And what is stranger is what his brother said. His brother suggested he kept one 'in case things got weird'. Since it's missing, I either assume he hid it really well, or the fake Sora stole it to keep it a secret."

Kakashi leaned back on the bed, his hands craddling his head as it lolled up to stare at the ceiling.

"So Tori Sora assumed something was going to happen to him and kept a record of something in a journal that is currently missing." Kakashi frowned. "And somehow I very highly doubt the imposters would be able to get their hands on it easily. Especially if he was involved in a series of complicated missions. Its still in that room somewhere, Sakura. And the fake Sora is trying to get it before someone else does."

They needed to find that journal, before the wrong someone got their hands on it. No doubt it was filled with evidence that would be vital to the case. Now, it didn't seem so much like Akatsuki anymore. This was much more rooted, much darker than Akatsuki's bold intentions, and that's what worried him.

X

Kakashi and Sakura had taken it upon themselves to transform after leaving their room again, strolling at a leisurely pace despite the urgency of the situation.

"So how are we going to get back into the appartment? I'm not wearing that disgusting maid outfit again so Sora's brother and Black-Ops nin can grope me." She growled lightly. Kakashi loosed a light chuckle.

"C'mon, you looked adorable! Who wouldn't want to grab that cute little bottom of yours in a maid outfit?" He teased. Sakura seethed beside him, throwing death glare after death glare like an endless supply of kunai. "Actually, since Gaara is onto us, we'll just walk through the front door." It was then Sakura's turn to raise her brow.

"And if they deny us permission?"

"Tell them Gaara knows we're there."

Sakura sighed and fell silent, continuing her slow strides. Kakashi stuffed his hands into makeshift pant-pockets and glanced at her from the corner of his masked periff. He hated the way her shoulder drooped after her anger had faded. Somehow, lately all she'd been was angry or sad. Angry was a pain to deal with, but she was just so... Sakura when she was angry, and he loved it. But when she was upset, he hated to watch the waves of depression pour off her, the hurt dulling her seafoam green eyes. Right now she was nothing but depressed, and the tear-stained eyes he'd seen when she'd come out of the bathroom to collect her clothes were the proof. So he continued his lazy stride beside her before speaking up.

"So, why the cry today?" He asked quietly. Kakashi kept his gaze on the road as he noted her irritated side-glance at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a look of genuine puzzlement on her face. She had improved her lying since he'd last seen her.

"When you came out of the bathroom. You looked upset, your eyes were red." He commented softly. Her face was beginning to turn the slightest shade of pink.

"I.. I got shampoo in my eyes. It happens all the time." She dismissed.

"Your skin was unaturally pink too, like you'd been scrubbing really hard... Or boiling yourself." he retorted gently. Her eyes suddenly blazed.

"Whats it to you, Sensei?" She snapped. "It was shampoo, and I was in the shower. I scrub my skin in the shower. I wash my hair in the shower. No brainer."

"Then why are you so angry, Sakura?" He questioned, their pace slowing to a crawl. Sakura's face had gone another shade of red.

"I'm not angry, I just wasn't crying. There is nothing that could possibly make me cry on a mission. And you know the Shinobi's Code of Conduct! I've memorized every statute!" She snarled, eyes beginning to glimmer with a fresh sheen of tears.

"Sakura, you're lying. I don't even need to tell you how I can tell." Kakashi pulled her to a stop and out of the stream of evening traffic onto an emptier street before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can talk to me, Sakura." He said simply. Her eyes turned almost pleading, but then hardened as she turned her face away. While Kakashi believed more in actions speaking louder than words, he also realized after many-a-one-night-stand that women in general, needed to talk. He'd had more than one woman open up to him before or after a date. Not that he'd really cared about what had been wrong with them... But now it felt different. Now there was more at stake than just the routine "hello, goodbye" that he'd had before.

"Sakura."

X

She didn't want to talk to him. If anything, right now she just wanted to walk away and deal with it later. She turned and glowered at Kakashi, fighting the emotions flooding her.

"Kakashi, leave it. We're on a mission, and we don't have the time for this." She insisted through gritted teeth. Kakashi took a step toward her.

"Was it Sasuke?" She stiffened.

"Or was it Ren?"

A loud smack resounded through the empty streets. Even Sakura was stunned as she bit her lip. Her trembling hand fell listlessly back to her side and Kakashi hadn't moved an inch when she'd slapped him.

"They aren't any of your business." Her voice wavered. One lone tear carved a burning path into her cheek. Kakashi's eye had drifted to the ground as he pushed his hand back into his pocket. His body had completely stiffened the moment her hand had met his cheek, and it hadn't relaxed in the slightest. Suddenly that lone eye crinkled into it's smile.

"You're right Sakura." He said cheerily. "I had no right to intrude on a shinobi's personal matters. Sorry."

He quickly turned and went back onto the street. For the millionth time in her life, she immeadiately regretted what she had done as more tears spilled from her eyes. He had only been trying to help, she rationalized.

_But it wasn't his place to assume._ Inner Sakura snorted, her arms crossed. Sakura watched Kakashi's back retreat to the swarming crowd as she tried to swipe the tears out of her eyes.

_But he was right every time..._ She answered the quietly smirking inner-demon.

X

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. I'm not sure if that qualifies as fluff, but I do know interaction when I see it... ..smirks.. Don't kill me yet, I already have another chapter in the works. Inspiration is a fleeting muse, lol. In the meantime, I would LOVE to thank all the watchers, favers, and reviewrs in this chapter! Here you guys, cookies go to you guys!**

**Arukas-Guardian, AvidReaderAlso, BrennaM, ClayMason, CrissCrossAnime, DeathGoblin, DJMinki, DojomistressAmbiChan, Esphiroth, Fourteenth Guardian, JenniferJ21, Kakashisgf, Lady Inu, Lupanari, Lydibopp, Melson Wheels, Mojo817, Nibbles the Chicken, Pesche, Redfox93, Regin, SakuraOfTheAkatsuki, Shadows-Fallen-Angel, Shirotsuki, Shocks19, Solea, The Goddess of the Madhouse, Zetnnik, akiismarina, anbu10, andy-may, darknesskunoichi, eve92, eyezue66613, i-dont-have-a-name, kaoru.mitsui, sassyanimegrl, BookBug421, Edward-Elrics-Girl, Gray H. Raynard Weasley, Mateba, Universal Glory, hikomokushi, miffmistress, and ALL THOSE BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! **

**You guys honor me by the watches/faves/comments. I'm so glad you have taken an interest in this story, despite my lateness in updating! Please, enjoy this chapter, written in honor of my readers!**

**Thanks again, you guys and girls!**

**With love,**

**GS!**


	11. She's Beautiful

**A/N: Sorry! I just need to answer a couple questions asked in the last chapter that are rather vital to the production of this particular fic. **

**SakuraoftheAkatsuki: How old are Sakura and Kakashi?**

**Sakura- 22-------- Add fourteen and you have Kakashi's age! **

**he he, if I say what it is, the kunai being pointed at the back of my head will go forward, and I will die... meaning, no more IS IW IN..**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter 11: She's Beautiful

* * *

Sakura arrived at Tori Sora's appartment nearly ten minutes after Kakashi had. Apparently the Black Ops were just peaches with them rifling through the dead ninja's items, because Kakashi had stormed into the appartment and gone straight to Tori Sora's room. The young blonde haired brother was busy being flustered by two of the masked Suna Black ops when she opened the door.

"I told you, I don't know. the last time Sora came in was two days ago." The young man sighed in frustration. "He rooted around in his bedroom for a few minutes, and he didn't say a word. He just took off again."

His eyes landed on her and he raised a brow.

"What, more interrogators?!" He groaned. Sakura mentally grinned, keeping her face stony as she approached Sora's bedroom. One of the ninja questioning Tori's younger brother stepped away and stopped in front of the door.

"I'm afraid you don't have permission to go in."

"I'm with Hatake. Gaara already knows we're here." She answered icily. The man seemed to hesitate, but eventually backed away and allowed her to pass. Upon entering, she found Kakashi sitting hunched over Tori's desk shuffling through papers. He appeared to be studying each one intensely as he tried to determine the nature of the documents before him. One fluttered to the ground, and was replaced with another series of documents.

"Find anything yet?" She asked quietly. Kakashi merely shook his head.

"If you have any idea where the goods might be, look." He answered, not looking away from the paperwork in his hands.

Sakura nodded and began yet another search. But this time, she had chakra on her side. She filled her palms with a balanced amount of glowing green energy and began to run her hands along the carpeted surface, careful not to scorch the carpet. Each pass of her hands helped her get a feel for what was beneath the floor, incase Sora had any hidden safes or compartments for priceless items. Like the journal. She finished the carpet and stood to begin checking the walls.

X

Absolutely humiliated. Or at least thats how he felt on the inside, and refused to let anyone see. And before he could even let allow emotion to cloud his only visible eye, he had turned tail.

_I guess I hit a softspot_.He'd snorted as he'd walked, rubbing the cheek she'd slapped.

Even now as he rustled papers around, he felt the sting of her hand on his cheek. It was one of his deepest desire to feel her touch, but not quite so hard. Kakashi tried to refocus his attentions back on the high level documents before him after she had entered the room, he really did. But he couldn't help but peer back over at her from the documents. Anger swelled in the pit of his stomach again. She didn't have to hit him! It wasn't like he was trying to get her to cry, or bring up something painful.

He'd only meant to help, he'd only had good intentions.

_The road to hell is paved with those, you know..._

He accidentally let out an audible sigh, to which Sakura looked up from her spot at the wall.

"Whats up?" she asked. It was frustrating, how her moods changed like the wind.

"Nothing, just this stuff." He answered, eye back on the words. She stepped away from the wall to check the paper he was referring to.

"Maybe you should keep a couple of those for Ren." She said after a few moments of study, her voice almost a whisper.

Kakashi glanced at her.

"You're right. Some of it might be in code. What have you found, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave her own long sigh.

"Nothing. I've checked the walls, the floor... Nothing yet." She answered dejectedly. Kakashi didn't say anything as he rifled through more odd documents.

X

They finally left the appartment two hours later with a wave to the Black Ops ninja before heading back to their own temporary living quarters. Silence passed between them thicker than a heavy velvet veil, which if cut with a knife and tasted, would problably resemble strawberries. They had scarcely looked at one another after the mishap on the street, and hadn't spoken unless it had something to do with the mission. Both of them entered the hotel with the cloud hanging over their heads. Even the clerk at the hotel's desk quickly retreated as they had come through the lobby.

Sakura could feel the tension tighten as they went up to the room. Guilt had been wracking her brain all day, and the need to apologize grew with each passing second. The only problem was:

Sakura had **no** clue how to go about it.

She was terrible at apologizing for things, especially things that people had brought on themselves. It was as though he'd been asking to get slapped. Kakashi opened the door and went in as Sakura fiddled with the doorknob as she closed the door. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Kakashi had his back to her, walking toward the bed and flopping onto it.

"The maid brought a futon for you on the floor. You'll be sleeping there tonight." Kakashi said finally. Sakura nodded and pushed off the door to go to her familiar bed.

"This isn't some kind of inside joke, is it?" She laughed half-heartedly, battling the nervous butterflies valiantly. Kakashi barely nudged his head over to her and gave her an eye crinkle.

"Why the suspision?" he joked. She raised a brow. "Is that rumor true? I mean, really. Did you.. try to on a futon with the Hyuuga kid?" He asked, his body shifting to lay on it's side. She loosed an irritated sigh, but figured she might as well ease **some** of the tension.

"It wasn't what it looked like." She chuckled as she situated the futon with extra sheets. "See, Neji had come over to help me move some of my stuff into my room. I'd already gotten my futon for the bed inside, I just had to set up the bedframe. Well, we were attempting to start setting it up when someone made some kind ow random move. And he ended up ontop of me."

She could almost feel Kakashi raise his brow.  
"Soooo... those rumors of you were exhagerrated?"

"Blown out of proportion should do a bit better." She answered bitterly, images of what had spread around town rolling around in her head. They both fell silent once again as Kakashi rolled back onto his back. Was it just her, or was this becoming awkward again. She continued to meddle with the sheets for a few more minutes, then sat with her feet tucked under her until the overbearing silence cracked her.

"Kakashi-sensei.." she started, pausing. He cracked one eye open to look at her, and the tension suddenly built in her stomach again.

"Kakashi... well.. I just wanted to .. apologize." She hesitated, looking away from the now open eye. Sakura writhed internally under his heavy silver gaze.

"For...?" He drawled.

"For.. You know, smacking you earlier. I was out of line." she said, a heavy sheen of red complimenting her cheeks.

"Sakura, don't worry about it. I had no right to go romping through your personal life. I should be apologizing." Kakashi's smooth voice answered. Sakura still couldn't merit the courage to look at him.

"No really... I was just... I should'nt have been so irritated over it. It isn't like what you said wasn't true, I'm just.." She paused again. "I'm just trying to deal with this thing lately. This loneliness, you know?"

She sighed, leaning forward to rest her head in her hands.

"It's like everytime I think I have someone, they're just gone."

She heard some rustling of bed sheets but continued anyway. It felt too good to stop now.

"Maybe I'm not meant to have anyone. Maybe I'm just not good enough-"

"Sakura, look at me." Kakashi commanded. Her head jerked up and was immeadiately snatched up by a warm, ungloved hand. That hand tilted her face up to meet his hard, mismatched gaze.

"You," He began, passion thick in his voice, "are absolutely, completely, all around beautiful. You are a wonderful woman, and you _deserve_ a good man. There is _noone_ in the world who I can think more deserving, and any idiot that can't see that is completely blind."

Sakura didn't know when she had started crying at his words, but the tears rolled down her cheeks hot and heavy. Kakashi's thumbs trailed after the tears, wiping them away as he set one more hand to cup her cheek and dry the salty tears as he whispered more words of comfort to her.

"Don't you ever let anybody, including yourself, to let you think otherwise." He said softly, his words brushing the shell of her ear with each breath. It sent shivers down her spine, warming her stomach and making her heart beat faster. She took one of his hands and clasped it tightly with both of hers.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She whispered. Kakashi's free hand pushed back a few stray hands of hair as both his eyes smiled at her.

"Get some rest, Sakura-chan. I'm sure Gaara will be waiting with our prison uniforms tomorrow morning, since we skipped out on the lecture tonight." He said gently. Sakura didn't want to let go of his warm hand, but eventually pried her fingers from his hand and put her head on the pillow of her futon.  
"Go to sleep." He soothed, running his hand up and down her back. The warmth in her body grew, and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. She would be dreaming of Kakashi tonight.

X

Kakashi sat at the edge of his bed for the longest time, hunched over Sakura as he ran his hand along her spine. The deep breathing and smile on her face as she fell asleep assured him he could go to sleep himself, but for some reason, his body was insistent on staying awake to watch the pink-haired kunoichi with jaded eyes sleep.

He was completely caught of guard when she'd apologized. There was no need to, and despite the fact he was still a bit miffed from the afternoon, seeing her blushing face as she tried to pry out an apology, to hell with her pride, had completely annihilated any ill-intent. What was worse was that she had told him exactly what he wanted to hear. Exactly what he'd been asking earlier that day. And now he felt like the worst kind of dead-beat overrated pervert. The whole routine was shot, because he couldn't just say goodbye to her, nor did he want to.

What she'd just done had roused even more protectiveness and anger against the men in her life as she'd shared her feelings of inadequacy. She'd talked of herself like she'd done something wrong and didn't have the brownie points to live a good life with a good lover. It only wanted Kakashi to prove to her just how good he could be... Even if it was just a dream. Kakashi finally took his hand back and watched her chest rise and fall in the rythym of life. She was **so** beautiful. Her shoulders were luscious, just so tempting to bite into like a juicy red apple. That mouth? No matter what expression she made, it was so kissable. And who could forget that obviously unforgettably, undeniably innocent look in her sea-foam eyes.

Sakura shifted in her sleep ever so slightly, her lips parted as she breathed. She let out the slightest of sighs before uttering a three syllable word..

"..Kakashi..."

Kakashi bolted upright and headed for the door. He couldn't stay here like this.. His mind was already on the spandex-clad hips, and he had no intentions of taking advantage of an adventurous imagination. She was too good for that.

Grabbing the papers he'd collected from the appartment, he figured a late-night meeting with Ren would be a good idea. He left a note beside her pillow incase she woke later on that night and found him missing. Pulling a henge, he slipped out the door and locked it tight.

X

* * *

**A/N: MUAA HA HA HA HA - choke - er herm, excuse that. Well, there is a big fat FLUFF chapter like everyone was kinda waiting for. Of course, hopefully I will get a "better", "fluffier" chapter out sooner or later. I might as well warn you that I do NOT write lemons. I haven't any problem with those who do! Now, I'm pretty sure my ideas for the next chapter will wind up with me dead by Sakura's hand for making her so useless, but hey.. This is where KakaSaku happens.**

**MY LOVE TO ALL THOSE GORGEUS REVIEWRS FROM THAT LAST CHAPTER! It really made my day to see them pour in like that!**

**With much love,**

**Godsspiker!**


	12. Enter, Akatsuki

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Twelve: Enter, Akatsuki

* * *

Kakashi was making his way down and out through the door when he ran into a large group of travelers ready to bed down for the night. He bumped into more than a few as he strode through the surprisingly packed lobby before finally making it out onto the less hectic street. He eyed the documents in his hand. Of all things there, this looked most suspicious. The documents were from a high level mission, supposedly a report meant for high level officials only. It detailed a few portions of the mission, before going into explaining the objective, which was a simple scroll retrieval. 

A long story short: The scroll is valuble, Suna wants it and mission is successful with minor bumps, until the scroll is unrolled to reveal unusual writings. Mission completed, scroll handed to Kazekage, nothing new. But the whole composition of it felt off. The Mission complete came first, then came details of a first battle, then the scroll comes open, then the second battle, then again the mention of handing the scroll off to the Kazekage. Kakashi frowned.

Ren was a pain, and one of the last men Kakashi really wanted to deal with right now, but was useful when it came to documents like this.

Sighing, Kakashi yanked out the latest Icha Icha, missing the fact that the key to his hotel room was missing from his pocket.

X

Sakura had drifted off to the feeling of Kakashi's hands running down her spine, sending shivers up her back, and warmth into her stomach. She was peacefully dreaming of better things when the door closing started her awake. Sakura blinked a couple times before letting out a deep breath and sitting up.

"Kakashi?" She mumbled, ruffling her hair and looking toward the clock. It read 12:00 P.M. What was he doing up so late?

"Kakashi, something wrong?" She called again, moving to stand up.

"Just fine." Came a low growl. A loud crack sounded, and a flash of pain whittened her vision as something hard hit the back of her skull. She tumbled forward onto the futon and groaned. A pair of calloused hands took her wrists and began to tie them together. Enraged, Sakura immediately began to fight. She fell onto her chest with her knees still under her stomach and poured the slightest bit of chakra into her leg before launching it out from beneath her. It connected solidly with what she assumed were ribs, due to the multiple cracking sounds. She rolled onto her back and sat up only to be attacked again by another nin in a dark tank and pants, a mask covering his face. She fell onto her back and rolled over her shoulder, chakra flooding to the soles of her feet as she connected with the wall and crouched, barely missing the kunai inteded for her spinal chord.

She dug out a kunai with her tied hands and tossed it up to her mouth, gripping it tightly between her teeth before rocketting off the wall and piercing her attacker right in the gut. Foriegn blood began to fill her mouth, making her gag. She dug out yet another kunai, still clenching the one between her teeth as hopped around the room to dodge her attacker's partner and cut the strands of wire binding her hands. With the loud twang of the snapping wire, she attacked her opponent brutally, roaring her irritation and catching the man mid-spin on the side. Her blow glanced off his ribs as she landed on the opposite wall just above the lamp and phone. Looking up to see if she'd caused much damage, a suprising and horrifying scene awaited her.

Blood smattered the walls of the appartment. The two ninja paired up to kidnap her were in pieces all over the floor, the sheer violence in their deaths made her want to vomit. And in the midst of the distruction was Itachi Uchiha, First Betrayer of the Uchiha clan. His red eyes glowed from just over the top of the high color of his cloak, and Sakura quickly adjusted her eyes on his feet. The phone beneath her suddenly rang, and before she knew it, Itachi had moved. He yanked her off the wall and onto Kakashi's bed, pushing her stomach into the matress as he went to hit a pressure point on her spine. Sakura squirmed just barely to the left, ruining his aim.

There was a stabbing pain just beside her spine and beneath her right lung as Itachi went about trying to immobilize her. Sakura tried not to scream in pain, letting out a sharp gasp.

The phone rang loud.

Itachi hesitated. Sakura quickly took initiative and allowed chakra to fill her limbs, shoving up off Kakashi's bed and landing a hard blow on Itachi's jaw, knocking him into the far wall. She scrambled off the bed and snatched the phone off the cradle.

"Kakashi-sempai!" Naruto's irritating voice filtered through the phone.

"Naruto! Akatsuki-" Itachi's hand circled around her throat and wrenched her to face him. The moment she looked into his blood-red eyes, she saw her death.

Sakura was lost in a world of black outlined in white and red. Itachi sat just twenty feet away, darkness covering his expression.

"Do you know what it feels like to die?" Itachi's cold voice questioned. Sakura wanted to sneer, wanted to growl or something threatening at him. But somehow the only thing she could feel in the pit of her stomach was cold, hard fear.

"I will show you what it feels like..." he paused, looking up with red eyes blazing. "I will show you a thousand fold!"

Sakura screamed.

X

Naruto's stomach dropped. There was no other way to describe the way he'd felt the moment he'd heard Sakura scream. He dropped the phone and bolted for the door to Granny Tsunade's.

He forewent formalities, as usual, and burst into Tsunade's office.

"Naruto how many time have I told you to-"  
"Granny Tsunade Sakura's in trouble!"  
Tsunade's head snapped to.

"What?!"

Naruto planted his hands on her desk.

"I called the hotel, and Sakura was there, and Akatsuki! Akatsuki must be involved! And she screamed! It was the most terrible sound!" Naruto sputtered.

"Naruto, how did you get Sakura's mission hotel number?" Tsunade asked dangerously. Naruto suddenly went quiet.

"I.. I, uh.. Got it on my own." he answered clumsily. Tsunade waved him off.

"Are you absolutely positive, Naruto?"

Seconds after she asked, ANBU Ops appeared.

"Permission to speak, Hokage-sama?"

"Granted, spit it out."

"ANBU Ops wants to dispatch a team to Sunagakure. We believe there are Akatsuki related activities going on."

Tsunade paused to cast a glance at Naruto before speaking.

"What is your proof?"

The Black Operative pulled out a tape recorder and pushed play.

'Kakashi-sempai!' Naruto's voice called.

'Naruto! Akatsuki-' Sakura cried.

_CRASH!_..._whump..._

A voice spoke muffled by distance, paused, then spoke again. Sakura's voice suddenly filtered through the tiny speakers, loud and shrill. She was screaming as though someone were sticking thousands of hot, melting iron neeldles into her.

"Enough." Tsunade said, feeling sick. The tape clicked and the ANBU Op was silent. Apparently their first assumption of Akatsuki activity was correct, and Sakura had run into one of them at the hotel they were lodging at. Sakura could very well be dead by now.

"Get me a messenger hawk." She ran a shaking hand through her blonde bangs. "Gaara needs to know first that we are sending our own ninja."

"Tsunade, you are sending me with these guys." Naruto stated, crossing his arms.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Naruto growled.  
His tone left no room for argument, and it seemed as though if she were to disagree one more time, he would open a can. Tsunade thumbed through some papers before finally setting them down and looking Naruto squarely in the eye.

"You can go."

Naruto nodded, and turned to leave when Tsunade's commanding voice caught him by the ear.

"On _three_ conditions..."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at her. From over her hands he could see her eyes darken with unsettling emotion.

"You will obey the ANBU officer in charge. You will not go anywhere without consent from the commanding ANBU officer. And you will not, under any circumstances go anywhere alone." She commanded. Naruto felt frozen to the spot as her icy glare cut across the room at him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto answered evenly, grasping the doorknob.

"And Naruto?"

He paused.

"Don't leave one alive."

Naruto turned, his features grim.

"Yes, Hokage-sama.."

X

Kakashi knocked on the quaint little appartment door that he had not even two days ago visited. Ren quickly answered the door, and had welcomed him in instantly.

"So, what've you got for me?" He asked, eyeing the documents Kakashi was clutching. He shrugged before handing the reports to Ren.

"Anything there look fishy to you? This is a mission report from a suspect by the name of Tori, Sora."

Ren sat for a few minutes in silence, glancing down the contents of one paper before shuffling it out of the way and reading the next. He continued doing so until he finished the laster paper and cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems to me this guy knew how to hide stuff. It looks more like a coded journal entry than it does a missions report." He answered. Kakashi eyed Ren curiously.

"Like a diary?"

"Exactly. See, the mission report isn't really consistent. So if you look carefully, you'll find all kinds of wierd grammar mistakes, sentence structure build-ups, etcetera. Really, this guy sounds like he's in a bit of trouble from these pages, though I can't make out what he's talking about without some serious study time."

Kakashi nodded, his book rythmically tapping his chin as he thought. If that was the journal Sora's younger brother was talking about, then all Kakashi needed to do was go back and get the rest of the papers for Ren. The only unfortunate thing was Ren didn't really seem to know exactly what the trouble was, or even if he could translate the rest of the journal in chronological order. The papers had been pretty well scattered on Tori's desk. Kakashi loosed yet another heavy sigh before glancing around the appartment.

"Where's Sayuri?" he asked. Ren grinned shyly.

"She had some, uh, personal stuff to take care of today." Ren chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "She wouldn't tell me what it was all about, she just said a quick good-bye and left this morning."

Kakashi raised a brow, but said nothing.

"If I bring by more papers, how fast can you have it translated?" He asked. Ren thought for a moment.

"Maybe a day. Depends on what kind of order they're in, not to mention the smaller things he could have done to the coding on the journal. He may have switched to more complicated means while writing more top-secret information." Ren paused. "If this shinobi kept a journal, don't you think he was a little more involved in alot of pretty shallow stuff?"

Kakashi nodded absently, going to grab the papers.

"Just a sec! Would you mind if I kept them here with me?" He asked. Something in Kakashi's gut twisted.

"I think they are better off staying with me. I'll bring you more tomorrow. Me and Sakura will go grab the rest of them and hang out here for the day, if thats alright with you."

Ren's face dropped a bit, but he gave Kakashi a closed-eyed smile and waved.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be a problem."

Kakashi folded the papers up and pocketed them. Feeling around that same pocket, he noted his card-key was missing. In that moment, Kakashi felt his stomach fall to the floor in a similar, and familiar fashion.

"Oh crap..." he muttered, striding for the door. Ren frowned.

"Whats wrong, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi motioned for Ren to follow him.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need your help. My card-key is gone, and Sakura could be in trouble."

Ren looked a bit confused as he went out the door and went with Kakashi in a full on sprint back towards their hotel.

"Maybe you just forgot to grab it."

"No way... The thing is, I never forget stuff." He mumbled, pulling his hitai-ate up to reveal gleaming sharingan beneath. "Not with this..."

X

* * *

**A/N: Haaalloooo... .dodges bullets, kunai, and whatever else Sakura-chan is throwing. Alright, Like I said, I promised to make Sakura useless... Again. But that whole kunai-in-the-stomach-with-mouth was kinda cool.. Thanks for that little pick-pocketing suggestion, Mojo.. he he he.. Came in quite handy!**

**With much love for you, and reviews,**

**GS!**


	13. The Snake

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Thirteen: The Snake

* * *

Gaara leaned on the balcony of his office. One of his many duties as Kazekage, of course, was to be completely lazy and make at least one appearance daily. A few of Suna's children would look up and wave to the leader of their village, smiling and laughing amongst themselves when he gave a flick of the wrist back. He sighed as he drew up one hand to his chin, stroking thoughtfully. Gaara had heard back from the ANBU he'd sent to Tori's house, and knew quite well that Sakura and Hatake had made their appearances. What irritated him further was the knowledge that they'd used the 'he knows we're here' line. Of course, he could have two cells prepared today when they finally decided to drop by and tell him what they knew.

The sun was shining high in the sky, the heat beginning to warm the cold morning sand. Shopkeepers were beggining to open up, housewives begginning morning chores. The streets would soon open and vendor's would be shouting out prices their cheap prices to the nearest passerby. Everthing was going as a normal morning, until it appeared. A small blot on the horizon, but soon taking the form of a hawk. This particular hawk alarmed him.

Konoha's fastest bird.

And it was flying straight toward his offices.

Gaara went back inside and sat at his desk, informing his attendent he was not to be bothered until the awaited message arrived on his desk. It wasn't long either before his translator burst into the office with the uncoded version of the message. He glanced over it quickly and alarm spread through him, yet not an ounce showed on his face.

"Call in Temari and Kankuro. I want them here in the next five minutes, or I'll have each of your heads on a platter."

Both visibly paled and nodded.

Gaara waited for them to leave before running a hand through his bloody red hair.

* * *

_ Haruno Sakura has been reported a missing ninja. She was involved in an incident last night at 2408 hours with Akatsuki in your territory. We assume from what we have heard Haruno Sakura was abducted by a member of the organization. Konoha is sending a group of ANBU operatives on a retrieval/capture mission for Haruno Sakura, as well as the Akatsuki member responsible for the capture. The members will arrive as follows-_

_Shi_

_Jan_

_Basan_

_Uzumaki _

_The four-man team will arrive in two days proceeding this note. On a more personal note, expect them early._

_Regards,_

_Konoha Hokage, Tsunade

* * *

_

Something had happened to Sakura. The note contained a small cassete, which he popped into a player and listened to. He heard Naruto, then Sakura. He frowned when he heard another blurb before Sakura's scream filled his office. His stomach clenched angrily, but curiousity of the other voice in the background filled him. He rewound it, and turned it up. Still not hearing quite what the masculine voice said, he rewound it and turned it up again.

'Do you know what it feels like to die?' Pause. 'I will show you... I will show you a thousand fold...'

Sakura's scream pierced his ears at this volume, her agony seeping into his body and sending a shiver up his spine. He quickly pushed stop to get the horrible sound out of his head.

"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro and Temari have arrived." The assistant said with a low bow. Gaara nodded and motioned for him to send them in. Both of them were at the doorway when Hatake Kakashi shoved past both of them and approached Gaara. Gaara held up a hand before he could even speak.

"Don't even bother telling me. We have a search party from Konoha Black Ops coming, as well as a search team of our own being assembled. Haruno is missing, I already know."

Kakashi raised an angry brow.

"So you also know about the two slaughtered in the hotel room too, huh?" He tossed out. Gaara blinked.

"..I don't remember dispatching any ninja." He answered. Kakashi nodded.

"And we would've been informed if the Hokage sent more ninja to help us. Which makes me think there is more than one group involved."

Gaara's face was hard as he leaned forward on folded hands.

"Your Hokage said it was Akatsuki. They also have a recording from the hotel, where that idiot Naruto called."

Kakashi frowned.

"How'd he get that number..."

"I don't know," Gaara said with the slightest of shrugs, "but I will play it if you want to identify the voice on this recording.. if you can."

Kakashi nodded, and listened as Tamari and Kankuro entered behind him. First Naruto, then Sakura, then the other voice. Kakashi didn't need to think for two seconds to know exactly that cold, dark voice was.

"Uchiha Itachi."

X

Fear flashed through Hatake Kakashi's body. The moment he'd heard the voice he knew, and Gaara didn't catch the tape in time, so just by Sakura's shrieking his belief was confirmed. She had been caught in his Mangekyou prison. Rage and worry filled him, threatening to over come him but he knew better. As a ninja, he'd been taught to expect the worst so when they found the dead body of someone they were supposed to interrogate it wouldn't seem so bad. But somehow, despite his calm facade, Kakashi's hands clenched into white-knuckled fists.

"I'll have a forensic team look into the room. You locked it up before you left?" Gaara questioned. Kakashi nodded.

"And hung a 'do not disturb' sign."

Gaara's mouth tightened into a line.

"Who came with you?"

Ren waved from his spot behind Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's assistant. He was a sharp this morning.

"Ren is a decoder from Konoha. He was originally here on vacation."

"And why is he here now?" Gaara continued. Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

"We found evidence of what looks like a journal. Sora's younger brother told Sakura he had some kind of diary, and we went looking for it." Kakashi grinned. "We found it in the form of coded mission reports. So I'm thinking any and all mission reports from Tori Sora would really help out with figuring out whats going on. He problably is a big part of this, in some way."

Temari nodded.

"He was the kid in the our ANBU, wasn't he? The name sounds pretty familiar now that you mention it." She answered. "I'll look into it."

Gaara turned his gaze on Kankuro.

"Go to the mission reports and request all documents concerning Tori Sora." He paused, eyeing Ren before finishing. "Ren will be given his own study for the time being to translate it. And I expect it to be finished within a day."

Ren visibly paled.

"But my girlfri-"

"Can wait, shinobi. You are now under Suna's command, via your Hokage. Your vacation is over, Ren." Kakashi answered, deadly calm. Ren went even paler. "Our first priority is figuring out who did this, and what the want with Sakura. Our second is to hopefully to get our ninja back..."

Kakashi fell silent.

"Tsume, please escort Ren to the empty spaces beside my office." One snap of Gaara's fingers sent the Sand scattering from his office, Ren behind him.

"Hatake Kakashi, may I have a word."

X

"You're lucky, Itachi." A growling voice rumbled, humor thick in their voice. "If you didn't get her when you did, she would've problably ruined that pretty face of yours."

Sakura's body felt heavy as she bit back a groan of pain. She opened one eye before opening both to scout out exactly where she was. She was laying on her side, and she could feel some painfully heavy binding on her wrists. Nothing she couldn't handle so far. When she opened her other eye, she noted everything she could. Small closed space she noted as she looked up. She was in some kind of container. Barely moving she felt a rough, earthy scented substance: wood. She was in some kind of wooden box shaped container, problably used for storing firewood by the feel of the mulchy bark stabbing her in a couple places. The voice she'd heard was muffled, and when she looked up, she was loosely closed in, dim light peeking from beneath the box's top.

Her mind was began swarming with ideas, flooding her brain uncomfortably until it was a sharp jabbing headache. One thought was running through her mind: _How do I get out?_

She guessed the thicker voice was Kisame, mainly on account that her attacker had been Itachi. After what she'd been through, his dark eyes refused to be a simple memory.

Even thinking about what had happened in her appartment made her shudder. Mangekyou was much more intense than Kakashi had ever described. Sakura remembered when Kakashi had offered to give her a taste of Mangekyou. She had declined, saying with Tai-jutsu practice with Lee would ix-ne her chance of being caught in the deadly trap. Unfortunately the Uchiha had proven her wrong. And it had been pure hell. He'd stabbed her in every possible place with that sword. In his world, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't sweat she couldn't even feel anything but pain. He ruled, and had made her suffer for what seemed like days upon days. Sakura had never wanted to die as much as she had trapped in the dojutsu.

She was completely drained, but steadily rebuilding chakra. Holding back another groan, she tried not to move as she allowed herself to fall asleep again. There was nothing she could do right now but rest and plan her escape. She felt herself begin to drift off when Kisame started laughing again.

"Kami, Itachi. That won't heel for a while. You better keep that cloak of your's pulled up from now on. Lets see your ribs."

There was muffled rustling and a low whistle, as well as a burst of laughter.

"She's become quite the little tigress, Sasuke's little koibito, eh Itachi?" Kisame chuckled. "Half your ribs are broken."

A grunt.

"Maybe we can blackmail her into healing you." Kisame suggested. Then he yelped, as he was smacked, she assumed.

"You're an idiot. Blackmailing is childish. Even if I wanted to have that girl heal it, it'd be foolish to allow foreign chakra of an enemy into your system." Itachi answered quietly. "With her medical skills, I wouldn't doubt her able to render me completely powerless the moment we gave her permission."

There was a pause.

"What about Hatake..?" Kisame asked. "You can't fight him _and_ her if he does manage to find us."

"We aren't sitting ducks. You are still in prime condition, and Hatake doesn't know you are with me. He also problably doesn't know I'm injured, and very possibly doesn't even know it's me."

"He isn't stupid enough to believe Haruno didn't do damage."

"... We'll be moving around Suna. There are plenty of hide-outs around this dump. By the time we have orders to leave, that Snake will be dead for his treason to our bargain, and Haruno will join him in hell. Until then, keep both of them on hand. For now, they need to stay alive for leverage. Our Leader will send us all the information when the time comes."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. They were going to kill her? Why hadn't they already done so? She wanted to writhe. If she worried now, she reasoned, her chakra wouldn't build up as fast as she needed it to. Forcing her muscles to relax and her heart-rate to slow, Sakura tried to rely on the conscious sleep she'd been trained for during times of war or missions. Hopefully she would be in fighting condition with a couple hours partial sleep.

_Hurry up Kakashi.. _Both sides of Sakura sighed.

X

* * *

**A/N: Hai Buddehs! Okay, so I read one of my reviewer's reveiws (mouthful) and completely agree: I refuse to make Sakura a complete pansy! Hopefully her major damage to Itachi proves she isn't your average little girl! And I'm do believe I have some fun in store for the next chapter. Hang in there, Sakura-chan! You can do it!**

**As for meh, I am celebrating my 4,000 hits to my deviantart homepage with a lovely picture and story. If you would like to stick around and check it out, I should post it within the next day! Thanks for your time and reviews... note, THANKS FOR THE TIME AND THE reviews...**

**'chuckles', With much love,**

**GS**


	14. Independant

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Fourteen: Independant

* * *

Kakashi quietly entered the borrowed room in the Kazekage's tower. It looked exactly like the one he'd been in before, thus making him wander rather wearily as he flopped onto the same springy matress if Gaara had ever thought about redecorating. His skin was restless as he shifted uncomfortably to try and accomodate himself. Relaxing wasn't quite an option when one of his student's life was at stake. He stood back up a few moments later and went to the window, opening it to catch a gust of the warm summer air.

Gaara had been clear on his orders with the other boys. They were supposed to stay in contact at all times, in case there was a clue as to where Sakura may have been taken. Kakashi'd argued his case strongly, that they should split up into teams and start searching Konoha for Sakura. The Kazekage had refused, and ordered him to stand down until the re-enforcement team from Konoha arrived. His worry escalated when she'd screamed. It wasn't just that Sakura had disappeared making him worry. The things he'd wanted to tell her began to bubble to the surface. He felt stupid, almost pathetic. Loosing a loud sigh, he shook threaded his fingers into his hair. In all the time Kakashi had know Sakura, he'd never wanted to see her smiling face more.

He prayed she was safe. If there was even a scratch on that girl, he'd kill her captors.

X

Sakura was beginning to lose track of the hours she'd been in their posession. She was so angry she could just beath the bloody hell out of someone as Kisame's shoulder dug into her stomach. The low rumble of laughter he was giving off tickled her stomach as he shifted her into and even more uncomfortable position.

"Thats the sixth time in two days, kunoichi." He rumbled. She twisted her head to scowl at him. Her latest escape attempt had gone down in flames.. Again. Although this time she'd been relatively close to regaining her freedom, if it hadn't been for the odd, draining feeling in her limbs.

"Thats Haruno-san to you!" She snapped. A particularly irritated open hand met her face as Itachi's red eyes glared at her from over the cloak. Her neck snapped to the side with the strength of his hit, and she decided she didn't know which to hate more. Blood seeped into her mouth. Frowning, she gathered up all the saliva in her mouth and choked up the nastiest lugi possible, spitting directly at the S-ranked ninja behind them. One brow raised as he side-stepped her attack.

"How disgustingly childish." Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, it talks."

That earned her another good slap that left her dizzy.

"So do you feel like telling me why I'm here?" She asked drunkenly. She swore they'd put something in the water before they left. Both of the criminals were silent.

"I didn't think so." she sighed stupidly. She hadn't seen even a trace of Kakashi, much less a ninja for a couple days. They were currently in the scummiest outskirts of the town, and moving to a new hideout, just as Itachi had suggested. The only reason they weren't being stopped was because they were currently henge-ed, and she must've looked like some kind of drunken prostitute. Sakura was tempted to pull another Plan C, where she kneed Kisame in the ribs and made a break for it. But that didn't end too well. Aw, what the heck. Why not? She felt partially intoxicated anyway, now was the best time. Her muscles were relaxed and she wouldn't feel a thing until the next morning. If anything, she could at least weaken Kisame a little bit with a couple broken ribs, snapped rib cage, etcetera.

Mustering all the chakra she could into her leg, she shifted lazily, putting her chin in her hands, which she'd propped up on his back and began to lift the knee when a large hand smacked her backside incredibly hard.

"Don't even think about it, kunoichi." Kisame growled, shifting to move her propped elbows. "You do, and I'll break that pretty little knee of yours."

"You're going to kill me anyways." She slurred. Now she was positive they'd given her something. She refocused what little chakra she had left in finding the drug as they carried on.

_Where __**ARE**__ those idiots! _Both sides hissed.

X

Ren finished the translating on time, nearly a minute behind due date. However, he had told Gaara he would need more time to recooperate and put the notes together in order.

"Each set of notes was coded in different types of code, then put in random order." he had explained as he shuffled through the notes on the desk tiredly. "It was like they were re-written at one time then mixed into different chronological order. I don't know, its really confusing."

Of course one more day to wait wouldn't hurt.. Or so Kakashi hoped. Knowing Tsunade, she had sent a team that included Naruto. And with Naruto in the group, that left only a few hours of silence left. A stream of hot water slid down his back as he continued his failing attempts to drown out the tension in his body.

There was no way he could blame this on himself. He'd taken as many precautions as he could. Danger was a gauruntee in this job, and he was positive she could handle herself. She'd problably beat the crap out of him if she heard any kind of implied statement that she was weak. Even in the midst of suffering loneliness, she'd shown considerable strength. Instead of jumping into bed with the first man that could partially sate her need or jump the first guy that whispered something sweet to her, she was waiting. It was painful to watch, and he was positive it was even more painful to experience. That ache to see her rose up again, that need to know she was okay. He leaned onto his arms and let out a loud groan.

_Please be safe... __**please **__be safe._ He mentally pleaded.

Kakashi's head snapped up when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto?

"Hatake?"

Not quite.. He quickly shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist, going to the door and looking through the hole before answering. Ren stood nervously outside his door.

"One minute."

Kakashi hastily threw his clothes on and pulled his mask up, then opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"Can I help you?"  
"I need to talk to you."

Kakashi raised his brow in suspicion before standing aside and letting him enter.

"What?"

Ren ran a hand through his mussed sandy hair and opened his mouth to speak again when a very loud "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" interrupted what was promising to be a very personal conversation. The rambunctious, annoying, incredibly determined blonde flew down the corridor, ANBU attire and conduct forgone. Typical Naruto. The moment the fox-masked ANBO Operative appeared, Ren quickly shut his mouth. Kakashi sent an apologetic eye crinkle to Ren, who simply shrugged and inched his way out of the room.

"Have you found her? Heard anything about her?!" He interegated. "You have to have _something_ sensei!"  
Kakashi reigned the temptation to just slap the Kyuubi container and allowed yet another slight eye crinkle.

"No, Naruto. We haven't heard anything, or found anything." Naruto quickly peeled the mask off and threw it in the room, nearly breaking the porcelian as he ran his hands through his spiked blonde hair.

"Calm down. We won't accomplish anything throwing tantrums." He scolded. "I'm sure Ren will have a few clues as to what this is all about, and now that you're here, we will be split up into teams. Go check in with Gaara, and we'll regroup for a briefing before being sent out."

Naruto scowled at him, but grudgingly obeyed.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. Now that Naruto was here he would have free-reign to look wherever he pleased whenever. And he already had a few places in mind to check.

X

Kakashi would have been here by now. He wasn't stupid enough not to be able to figure out just where these boys would be, and he would have easily made it by now. If her theory was right, Gaara was putting stops on following them immeadiately. No doubt Kakashi'd already confronted Gaara and was ready to go at the tip of a hat, much less a snap of the fingers. Inner Sakura huffed. Still, it wasn't like she couldn't hold her own with these boys. She managed to break a couple of both Itachi and Kisame's fingers, as well as Kisame's toes in one instance. Why they hadn't just knocked her unconscious she didn't know. And the only thing that kept her from screaming was the hope that she could extract information from just being near them. Hopefully they'd reveal just what was going on beneath Suna's glassy exterior.

It was terribly likely this whole affair had something to do with Orochimaru, or someone affiliated with him. Snake was a pretty big neon sign to that. The real question was the bargain they'd mentioned. What exactly did who promise who? And when was the bargain supposed to be completed? Ever since they'd discovered her conscious, they'd been extremely quiet about it, and hadn't mentioned it again. Plus, there was another captive to think about. Why did Akatsuki need more than one captive? That was another question she hoped to answer soon, but in the meantime, swaying drunkenly as they entered yet another low down appartment complex. Stopping at the desk that was being obsessively cleaned by a young dark-haired man, the three paused, Itachi trailing after Kisame.

"One room, three guests." Kisame ordered, handing the clerk the necessary yen.

"Room 24, sir!" he answered cheerfully with a wave. As soon as Kisame turned and began up the stairs to the right of the desk, Sakura gave the many a over-done smile and flop of her arm in thanks.

"Thanks for the room sir!" she giggled. The man staired after the gang of strangers with a rather startled look, but shook his head and continued about his work. As soon as they were out of his vision, Sakura was slapped again with Itachi's monstrous strength. Kisame opened the door to the tiny lifeless apartment and threw her on the bed, her body flipping over itself with the force of his toss and hitting the wall. She landed roughy on the floor, her body twisted on itself in an unnatural position before Itachi himself gripped her throat and dragged her up. Sakura brought her hands to push at his tightening wrist.

"I've had enough of your theatrics, do you understand me?" He hissed tonelessly. He backhanded her visciously. Sakura could feel herself growing dizzy. Good. Now to put the plan into action. She lifted her head, quivering, then smirked.

"Is the defenseless hostage.._pant_.. too much.._ pant_.. for little Itachi to handle?" She gasped. Itachi's hand tightened and Sakura could feel limbs getting heavy. She went along with it, the air going out of her lungs as her body fell like a rag doll in his hand. Itachi let her drop onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. Kisame snorted.

"Oh good, you knocked her out. I was wondering when you'd finally just shut her up." Kisame snorted, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall as Itachi sat into the rickety old wicker chair in the corner of the inn's room. He closed his eyes and lightly massaged the back of his eyelids.

"We need to get her back to the temporary headquarters and bind her along with that useless translator's girlfriend."

A kunai found itself in the wall alongside Kisame's head.

"Keep your ugly mouth shut." Itachi growled, opening his eyes to reveal the red sharingan. "We have one more night before we are summoned to meet with the Leader. She will be incopacatated and taken to the temporary hideout with Miss Sayuri, just as ordered."

Sakura felt dread and fear spreading through her tired body. If they had who she thought was Sayuri... that could only mean they were manipulating Ren to do what they wanted. And if Ren was under their control, she was sure Kakashi was going to run into a wall. She was on her own.

That once dormant loneliness suddenly sprang up in her like a predator. It felt like it would drown her out, and the tough face she'd been putting on was stretching. She couldn't take two S-Class Ninja! It was amazing she'd gotten as far as she had without getting killed. And it was only a matter of time that they killed her anyways. By now she'd figured out Orochimaru was involved. She wasn't the ordinary captive, and she wasn't being used to manipulate anyone; Kakashi wouldn't go so low, and she wouldn't let him. And he knew that. That only meant that Orochimaru wanted her for something. Pushing the panic down her inner-self began to scold her.

_Your attitude has worked up until now hasn't it? C'mon Sakura, get your butt in gear! You don't need someone to save you, you're a big girl!_ Inner-Sakura ranted. _And if we can't get out of this little mess then we can't even call ourselves kunoichi!_

Sakura took a deep mental breath and Inner-Sakura cheered her on.

She would get out of this, not matter what it took, and she would figure out what they wanted with her. Whether or not she had Gaara or Kakashi to help her.

X

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! As late as that is... You are all problably like WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! AND YOU SURE AS BLOODY HECK BETTER HAVE SOMETHING HALFWAY DECENT!**

**Well... you guys will have to decide whether or not this is any good... kind of a space filler for the more meaningful chapters. I hit a few walls, that I hope I'm over now that I have a couple fresh ideas as to how I'm going to finish it. Much love to the watchers that actually want me to finish this:D**

**Still working, and much love!**

**GS**


	15. The Plan

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Fifteen: The Plan

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto's team, three Suna ANBU teams of three apiece, and Ren were gathered in the Kazekage's Meeting room. A map had been spread out over the massive stone table, the chairs backed out as the crew huddled over the map discussing what the plan of search would be.

"It is highly suggested you check the lowest of the low, as well as some relatively popular inns in Suna." Jan of Team Uzumaki suggested. The others murmured there agreement as Gaara began to circle particular places to search. A few moments later, there were fourteen checkpoints for the four teams to search.

"It isn't only a question of where we're going to search, but how as well, Gaara." Naruto said quickly. Kakashi raised a silver brow. "I think we should stay close. Not too spread out so backup can arrive quickly, as well as search thoroughly so we won't miss anything."

Gaara nodded.

"Agreed. But with thirteen people our groups should be split into a smaller number. We can search in wider range, faster, and if we stick to Naruto's idea, backup will never be a problem." Kakashi commented.

Masks nodded in unison as Gaara sate before them, looking over the group as his hands folded before them on the table.

"Very well. ANBU groups, your mission is a search and capture/destroy. If you can't capture the Akatsuki members assumed to be responsible for the disappearance of Konoha's Haruno Sakura, kill them." Gaara said. "As for the reasons behind her assumed kidnapping, Sashie Ren is working on that. We will keep in touch via radio, I will be listening in on the mission and transmitting extra information as Sashie re-orders it. Your teams will be split into groups of two, each team staying at least within two hundred feet of the others. Dismissed, and best of luck, shinobi." Gaara said. The Suna ANBU gave the Kazekage a salute, deftly followed by the Konoha team, and they single-filed out. The blonde-haired Kyuubi container quickly stopped Kakashi with a wave of his hand.

"Kakashi, I want to search with you." Naruto requested. Kakashi paused.

"I don't think thats such a good idea, Naruto."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"We both know Sakura personally. We would have a better chance finding her clues if we went with different groups." Kakashi explained.

Naruto hesitated, but finally nodded in consent. "Fine.."

Naruto and Shishio from the Konoha group paired up, as did the rest of their teams. Kakashi had paired up with Ishi from Suna, and they were off towards the second hotel on the map. Sakura would have left them clues wherever she was. A capable, intelligent kunoichi, she'd problably left some kind of impression somewhere. It was only a matter of time before they found someone who had seen her. A light breeze from the early morning hours brushed over his summer mask as they went full speed toward their objective.

_I'm coming Sakura. Hold out for me._

X

Sakura had been fighting sleep for the past six hours, still intent on listening for more information to decode. Pain was beginning to seep into particular wounds, meaning that her chakra had found the intruding drug and was making short work of it. Itachi and Kisame had quickly gathered up their coats and had slung her over their shoulder, heading out at first light of dawn. It was still a bit nippy as they traveled away from the Inn, headed beyond the outskirts of Suna. Sakura hung limp from Kisame's shoulder for the last half hour as they traveled, having yet to wake when it was the right time.

Ten minutes later, Sakura's ears quivered with the sound of other voices, male and female alike as people began to come out for the day. Mentally nodding to Inner-Sakura with a grim smile, she got ready for the performance. She opened her eyes sleepily and blinked a few times to adjust to the early morning light before stretching wide and yawning as loud as was possible before slumping back onto Kisame's shoulder and patting his back with one arm.

"Good Morning, my blue friend!" She giggled. Kisame grunted at her from beneath the broad rim of the straw hat.

"I slept so nice last night." She commented offhandedly. "Of course being in an unconscious state is one of the most comfortable states in the world."

She tried not to notice the death-glare Itachi shot her when she raised her voice and began to flop around as she hummed a random tune.

"Are you thirsty?" Itachi asked, holding up a small container. Sakura smiled and shook her head in the negative. He grasped her throat and pulled her head up, shoving the lip of the bamboo container to her mouth and tilting her head back as water began to course into her mouth.

Sakura first instinct was to choke, which she obliged willingly. Water spewed out of her mouth, onto Itachi's unprotected face. The sight was so unseemly that Sakura choke a bit more on the liquid still in her throat and laughed as soon as it was coughed out. This didn't seem to help her given situation, for then Itachi motioned for Kisame to stop. Kisame paused, setting Sakura on her feet and holding her by her forearms to steady her. Itachi took the column of her throat in his hand, his thumb tilting her head back as he moved to pour the water into her mouth.

She knew there was a drug in the water. Money said that it would eat at her chakra and keep her reserves low. And she had no intention of letting her hard built chakra go to waste. She twisted in Kisame's grip, trying to manuever her mouth out of the water's way as Itachi's grip tightened. His thumb dug into the bottom of her jaw, opting to make her gag and open her mouth.

"Open you mouth and drink it." Itachi commanded. She writhed again, trying to loosen Kisame's grip.

"Open."

Sakura kept her eyes closed to the sharingan and knew she would have to make her move now or never. She couldn't wait for them forever..

X

Kakashi and Ishi had already passed their first checkpoint, Naruto and Jan being only minutes away from their first stop. The inkeeper they'd questioned was completly worthless for information, and after a scan of chakra both ninja concluded they weren't finding what they were looking for. Kakashi stepped lightly on the steel railing of a fire escape before rocketing off and landing on a roof. They were only a a few blocks away from the next seedy looking appartment. Kakashi leapt towards the next roof and spotted the sign and quickened his pace.

A few moments later, the stood infront of a dark brown hotel door. Ishi opened the door and both ninja walked in quietly, drawing the attention of the desk's attendant. He seemed to be polishing a very shiny desk rigorously.

Kakashi cleared his throat to attract the attendant's attention, whom looked up from his work and blinked before smiling wide.

"Welcome! How many-"

"We aren't here for your rooms sir." Ishi said. "We're looking for a trio, two men and a woman."

The man looked rather confused, putting his thumb and forefinger to his mouth.

"If it helps, the men were wearing darker clothing, and the woman was wearing a sleevless shirt and a skirt." Kakashi suggested.

Still confused, the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sirs, I can't recall anybody coming to my Inn in such clothing."

"Then we are required to search your hotel. We won't be more than a few minutes, sir." He finally sighed. Both men went up the stairs to the right of the desk and began searching. Kakashi's sharingan was imminently helpful, but the mission more called for the Byakugan. Why hadn't Tsunade just sent Neji? He grabbed Ishi's shoulder as he reached down to open the door of a particularly peculiar sounding room.

"You don't want to go in there." He assured the Black Op agent. Ishi paused, but shook his head and followed orders. Kakashi's search was becoming more and more desperate. He ran a hand through his silver hair and tried to calm his soon-to-be-frantic nerves. After searching both floors Kakashi was ready to go. Ishi and Kakashi walked back down the creaking brown stairs and past the attendant.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore." the Attendant apologized. Kakashi threw a frustrated hand up to wave him off and continued out the door.

"Hey... Wait! I remember one trio that came in last night! The nicest girl I've ever met." The young man finally said.

Kakashi turned slowly.

"What did they look like." He growled.

"Oh, both men had dark colored hair, I didn't really see their faces. They paid very well..." the attendant said with a smile.

"The girl!" Kakashi barked, the young man's smile dropping as he flinched.

"W-well she had dark brown hair to her shoulders. Nice girl, its a shame she was so hammered. She waved goodnight to me before going upstairs on one of the men's shoulders. Certainly the funniest thing I've ever seen!" The young man finaly exclaimed. Kakashi nodded to Ishi.

"Did you happen to notice which direction they were headed."

The attendant thought for a moment, but finally shook his head.

"I only saw them head out the door and go left." Both ninja thanked the man and quickly went outside.

"Scarecrow to Kage, this is an emergency."

"Kage copies, go ahead, Scarecrow."

"Scarecrow has a postive location on the runaways, call in the other teams to regroup. We'll go ahead and scout the perimeter for their position."

"Shadow copies, and will relay the information-"  
A loud explosion ripped through the streets, almost rocking Kakashi and Ishi off their feet. A particularly large cloud of dust mushroomed at least five blocks from them.

"What was that?!" Ishi gaped.

"My best bet: Sakura." Kakashi grinned.

"Kage, come in Kage, this is Team Fox looking for confirmation to the explosion. over."  
"Kage, this is Team Jan, what happened!?"

Kakashi quickly motioned for Ishi to follow him.

"Team Fox, Team Scarecrow: We are assuming the explosion resulted during a battle between the runaways and the captive, over."

"Team Scarecrow, this is the Fox." Naruto's voice sounded. "We are on our way with reinforcements...and Kakashi..."  
Kakashi paused.

"Bring 'em down, over."

"Copy Team Fox, over."

X

"Don't move!" Itachi's voice called out from the dust.

"What?! Why not!" The Shark demanded. Itachi managed to find his way through the dust to his blue counterpart.

"Your methods are overkill. We need to knock her out before she can cause anymore damage."

_**THWOCK!**_

Itachi was narrowly hit by Sakura's small, chakra inflamed hand. Kisame, unfortunately, bore the full brunt of that hand's rage. He flew back out of the dust and out of Itachi's dimming periff and hit a building with a dull thud. Itachi flashed forward, seconds away from grabbing the pale skin in the dust, but missed by a fraction of a second and the girl vanish from his sight. Cursing under his breath, Itachi made his way to his counterpart and looked down at him over the brim of his cloak.

"Get up."

Kisame coughed violently, spitting blood out of his mouth as he glared at Itachi.

"Easy for you to say.. I think she just broke five of my ribs!"

"If you don't get up now, we'll be dealing with alot more than just her."

Dust was still thick in the air. It seemed the kunoichi had kicked up more dust for her advantage, and she was intent on fighting them. Despite their inability to see, she was still at the disadvantage. She had very low reserves of chakra, and she couldn't see either, while they only suffered a couple problematic injuries. Itachi felt a smirk beginning to twitch at the corners of his mouth as he felt her chakra begin to flare and weaken.

"Why can't you just use your sherry or whatever on her?" Kisame demanded. Itachi's red eyes met the shark's gaze for a moment.

"The Leader wants us to have her healthy and able to talk when we get to our destination. If I use the mangekyou sharingan on her its likely she won't recooperate for weeks."

Kisame swore violently.

"This is why I hate 'bringing home the bacon' missions..."

X

Sakura could feel the sudden draining in her chakra. She already felt like passing out as it was, and had no idea how much longer she would last on such short reserves. The dust she kept creating was for the benefit of keeping Itachi's eyes too bothered to hit her with his sharingan, but even then she wasn't sure her tactic would work. Sakura calmed her breathing as she hid behind a barrel in the corner of an alley less than two blocks away so she could still feel both of their chakras. So far, she knew for a fact that Kisame could very easily be unable to fight. Upon impact Sakura had felt at least four ribs give in, and it was possible that without medical attention soon Kisame would pass out from internal bleeding. What would be favorable in her situation was that she would have punctured a lung.. But she wasn't that lucky.

Taking in a shaky breath she peeked around the corner of the barrel before sitting back against the wall. When she was sure her bearings were in order, hopped onto the barrel, then high enough to grasp the roof of the building she was hiding behind and quickly laid flat. She crawled to the edge of the roof and peered over the edge to see if she could find the two Akatsuki. When she had no such luck, she crossed off fighting from her list and attempted to conceal her chakra to make a quick getaway.

Hopefully she'd evade them long enough to rebuild her chakra and rest for at least half a day. Crawling toward the opposite side of the roof she continued scouting for the two criminals before dropping down into the street. Fortune was on her side, for she'd landed right outside a shop selling all kinds of garments. Snatching up a cloak, kercheif and surrong, she slid back into the alley and removed her shirt and medic skirt, balling them up in the kercheif and tied it together. Then she pulled the surrong up over her shoulders, making a makeshift sundress out of it before pulling her hair back with a piece of loose string and putting the cloak's hood over her head.

Now all she had to do was get to some kind of safety checkpoint... Somewhere she knew they wouldn't look. Sakura carefully jumped from alley to alley, avoiding main streets and keeping out a careful eye for a hiding spot.

Looking out from the alley to the mainstreet, she finally noted a place that neither Kakashi or Akatsuki would dream she'd hide out... Inching out into the street she quickly headed for the building before anybody noticed her. She quickly knocked on the door of the large building, recieving an answer from a particularly grouchy-looking woman.

"Please, I need work and a place to stay." She pleaded. The woman gave her a once over.

"You sure you wanna drop your bags here?" The woman asked suspisciously. Sakura nodded.

"Alright. You can come in, but you might as well get to bed like the rest of us. We have busy night schedules." The woman yawned to prove her point, pushing Sakura into the building and shutting the door.

Sakura was lead to a room that held three other young women sleeping on futons on the floor. She was given her own futon and a blanket to cover up with before being told to get to sleep or be slaughtered by the employees. Despite her now fairly low circumstances, she was safe for at least a little while. When she recooperated and regained her chakra, she'd head back to the Kazekage's tower as fast as her feet would carry her.. There was just no way she was stay in a brothel during work hours.

* * *

**A/N: BA HA HA HA! I just had to do it... You guys have no idea how hard that fight scene was to write with all the handicaps, especially while deciding whether or not she'd fight. In the meantime, I got yet another brilliant Idear, so hang tight for the next chapter. I'll start work on it when I can, yeah? (GAH! Curse you cynchick and your deidara/sakura fanfiction! I talk like deidara now! un!)**

**In the meantime, you freakin SET the RECORD for reviews last chapter! You crazy nuts! I love you ALL So much! Thanks for your reviews and support, they give me the boost I need to finish the chapters! Much love!**

**Godsspiker!!**


	16. She Needs

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Sixteen: She Needs

* * *

The moment Sakura hit her futon, she completely passed out. So tired was she that she didn't realize night was fast approaching, and she had to get up in a few minutes, lest she get caught up in the nightly brawls of the brothel. She hadn't meant at all to get involved in such a low place, but while hiding from S-Class Criminals, choices to stay were relatively limited. And she really didn't want to sleep alone in a hotel. So while she dozed peacefully with her chakra steadily building, she didn't hear the girls in her room begin to rouse themselves and begin preparing for the evening.

After a bit, she was roused by the woman that admitted her. The woman had changed rather drastically thanks to clean clothes and a fresh five layers of make-up, and didn't look too pleased at her sleeping in.

"Get up, lazybones. Its time to got to work." The woman began pushing her sleep tousled body out of bed and helped her up. "We have clothes for you to change into. The laundress will do those. Now hurry up and get changed, we're busy tonight."

Sakura nodded in agreement tiredly and went to wash her face. Looking up in the mirror she nearly scowled at her reflection. She had dark circles beneath her eyes, hair mussed and seperating in several different directions. It was doubtful that even if she were qualified to be an entertainer, noone would want her. Loosing a darkened laugh she turned the faucet on and ran her hands under the warm stream of water, then ran her dampened hands through her hair. Smoothing out her appearance just a bit, she mananged after about five minutes of hair-combing to get her hair tied up in a high pony, two framing strands around her pale face.

When she walked out and noted the clean pair of shin-high black pants and loose hakama like shirt. A small belt had been provided to tie it up when it got in the way of work. Sakura quickly changed into the given accessories and went to the door. The old woman that had woken her up, bowed and quickly waved for her to follow. As they hurried down the stairs, the older woman explained.

"My name is Shi. Since you are new here, we do not expect you to do anything but serve and watch the entertainers on the first and second floors. The third and fourth floors are for guests paying for a full evening of entertainment and room." She turned a corner, giving a quick grin and bow as she passed a customer before hurrying to the back of the left hall into the kitchen. "You will serve those only coming in for a meal on the first and second floors. Sanji will give you a server's platter and other orders. Please do your duties as best as you can this evening. Best of luck."

And with that, Shi whisked away again leaving her in a steaming kitchen. Wonderful smells assaulted her nose, and her stomach growled at the lingering scent of the spiced pork cooking in one of the many massive pans. A man had double taked at the door a few times before ordering someone in his steed to take over the pan he'd been shuffling over the open flame.

"You must be the new girl in from last night. Here, "He said, handing her a small bowl and a spoon. "Have a bite. You musn't serve on an empty stomach! But hurry! It has been busy this week! AYAME! Come help the new girl!"

X

The young dark haired man carefully hooded his pale face. The cloak he wore was stifling for the warm evening air of Suna's hot summer nights, but did its job in concealing his clothing and identity. Direct orders from his Lord had been issued.. Mainly to retrieve the item that was about to be slaughtered on behalf of their underling's stupidity, but mostly to trade information with that particular item.

He peered around, searching for the trace chakras he'd felt earlier. Rumor had been about that Black Operations ninja were patrolling this particular territory to find the causes of a fight that had gone on. The fight everyone was so excited about was one by which a person had crushed the well worn street and managed to collapse a building. And if his hunch was correct, his prize's chakra had been too weak to go too far, meaning she'd be somewhere around here.

Moving toward one of his personal favorite inn's, he quickly slipped through the door and went about making reservations for a table. An older woman with thick make-up quickly attended him.

"Ah, Kurai-sama, its good to see your face again. I'll get your private table ready, as you prefer it. Please follow me." Shi said with a low bow. The young man grunted and moved fluidly after her.

X

Sakura tirelessly followed Ayame around as she set about learning some things for the night. She caught on quickly, and thanks to her newly restored chakra reserves and physical conditioning, she hadn't a doubt she'd be able to keep up. It was sometime during mid-evening when Shi came up to Ayame.

"Kurai-sama is here, one of our frequent visitors. I need you and the new girl to serve his table.." Shi shot Sakura a dirty look before speaking again. "We can't afford to ruin his patronage, so treat him well. I'll send Koi to his table later for entertainment and sake."

Ayame nodded, as did Sakura. They went back to the kitchen to collect server's platters and other miscallaneous items before heading up the stairs to the private table of Kurai.

"Now be warned.. Kurai-sama tends to be very picky in what he eats, nothing but the best for him. Try not to stare at him either..." The young black haired woman shuddered. "I heard the last girl that did quit and noone has seen her since."

Sakura fought not to raise an eyebrow but nodded despite the cookiness. Ayame gave her a curt nod before going to her knees and waving for Sakura to bow before she opened the shoji door. Sakura did just that and rested her forehead on her hands as she heard the black wooden frame _clack!_ as it hit the other side of the door.

"Iraashai, Kurai-sama! We are glad you have chosen us again during your stay in Suna."

"My thanks. Your menu?" Came a dark, sensual baritone. Sakura almost flinched.

"Seasoned Yakitori with a bit of ginger on the side, or Ramen with your choice of topping, or a Spiced Pork Curry Rice."

There was a long pause before the baritone answered.

"None of those are too appealing.. Have your chef prepare Tempura for two.. and send Shi up. I want a word with her."

"Yes sir, Kurai-sama." She said. Another _clack!_ signaled she had closed the door and it was now safe for Sakura to sit up. Ayame quietly motioned for Sakura to rise and follow her down the stairs.

"Odd.. A meal for two? Perhaps he has a guest." She shrugged. "He's awefully mysterious."

Sakura did raise a brow now.

"Are you sure, Kurai is even his name?" Ayame shrugged again at her question with a puzzled look.

"I don't know. He just showed up one evening three years ago and demanded a room, paying rather handsomely for it and the company we provided. He comes here every so often during the year on business."

Sakura nodded as she followed Ayame. That smoothe voice sounded... familiar.

"Shi-sempai! Kurai-sama wants to talk to you!" She hollered as soon as they passed through the kitchen doors. Shi, standing in the back as she spoke to a geisha-girl, quickly looked up and gave a quick nod.

"Sanjiii!" the girl wailed. "Kurai-sama wants you to prepare Tempura for two!"

Sanji let out a groan.

"Tell one of your lackeys to go get the ingredients! We have a menu!" He whined. "Why can't that stubborn fool order off it?"

Ayame giggled, tightening the black ribbon in her black hair.

"Not everyone likes Kurai-sama. Sanji despises the man."

Sakura's curiousity went up yet another level.

"What does Kurai-sama look like?" She asked. Ayame leaned against a counter in the server's quarter.

"I've only seen him once. But he has the darkest countenance I've ever seen on a man. Black hair, black eyes. Very pale. I know he's kind but.." She paused, "he seems consumed by cruelty and greed."

Nodding, Sakura joined Ayame at the counter. Tomorrow she'd problably be leaving the Inn tomorrow, and this Kurai fellow was beginning to strike a curious nerve on her part. Shi suddenly burst into the kitchen.

"Sakura-san, I'm afraid I must ask you a difficult request." She said tightly. "Kurai-sama has requested you be his guest tonight and serve his sake."

Sakura's jaw wanted to hit the floor.

_Not even three hours into your first night working and someone wants to sleep with you!_Inner Sakura cheered, giving Sakura a pat on the back. Sakura glared at her Inner counterpart.

_That isn't a good thing you idiot._ She hissed back.

"But I'm not qualified to-"  
"Tonight you are." Shi interrupted. "We will take you upstairs to change again. Come come."

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, it would be much wiser to just leave, but she could find a way to knock the man out before anything happened. Making a getaway would be difficult without her chakra, but she was positive she could do it against a rich pretty boy. She smirked. The worst she'd problably have to deal with is half-witted sword play paid for by his daddy dearest.

X

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that Sakura had been dressed and ready to go entertain their high paying guest. Her plan had been well concocted, and was ready to be enacted the moment she was alone with Kurai-sama. Shi put the finishing touches on her kimono, tugging the neckline around in the front and back until she was satisfied. With that, Shi began pushing Sakura out the door of the top floor toward the second floor's third room where they had seated Kurai-sama. Shi stopped before the door and turned to Sakura, grabbing the sleeve of her kimono roughly before staring into her eyes.

"Now listen," she whispered visciously, "mess this up and I'll throw you face first back onto the streets after a sound lashing. Understood?"

Sakura was taken aback by the older woman's biting words but quickly nodded her head in the positive, despite Inner Sakura's snide reminder of her escape plan. Kneeling as Shi did, she placed her forehead on her hands as Shi retracted the shoji door.

"Kurai-sama, I have brought the company, as per your request. Please forgive her if she should not sate your needs, and alert me if you would like a woman to replace her." Shi said softly. Sakura was tempted to hit the old bag, but resisted.

"Introduce yourself." came Kurai's darkened voice.

"Irasshai Kurai-sama. My name is Sakura, and I will be hosting you." She said rising slowly to face the mysterious stranger.. and the moment she saw Kurai's face her jaw dropped.

"Sa-

X

"-kura is here! In this set perrimeter, I just know it. All we need to do is think about what she would do after a fight. And Kakashi is right." Naruto argued.

Kakashi and his partner had met with all the teams that had been sent out. As of the current, Gaara had them regroup in a localized area. They were discussing the possibilities that the most recent fight had brought about. Kakashi wanted to tear his skin off with irritation. Sakura was beginnning to plague his thoughts, her safety was his main concern. Somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, something told him she would've been back at the Kazekage's tower by now. Something was holding her up.

Naruto continued arguing his case as three other Suna ninja began barking back at him, the arguement escalating. Head pounding, Kakashi finally stepped between them.

"Enough! Listen, we've been at it all day. We need to leave half of the original team back to rest so the other half can split up and search. We'll take radios and stay in contact with Team Shadow back at headquarters. Does that sound like a plan Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"That will have to do for now. As for the team heading out, there has been a change in plans. Kakashi, your translator has gone missing since your departure. Your team will split into two groups. One will come back here to search for Ren, and another will look for your missing ninja."

Kakashi fought back a sigh and pushed the button on the side of his radio.

"We copy, Team Shadow. Sending search party now." He turned to the crew and began selecting his boys. Naruto heard his name called by Kakashi and bounced over to the silver haired ninja only to have his look of expectation turn to confusion as Kakashi sent him over to the Ren Team.

"What the h-"

"Just do it Naruto." Kakashi growled. "Alright teams, get some rest. Those that are still working tonight, lets get moving!"

X

Sasuke yanked her hard into the room and slammed the shoji shut in Shi's face, his hand over her mouth. With the other, he pressed it hard into a pressure point in her back. She struggled for a moment before letting out a low moan of pain, panting as she continued to try to get away from him.

"Enough Sakura, I don't intend to hurt you." Sasuke whispered low into her ear.

"Shall I leave you, Kurai-sama?" Shi called.

"Moan." he commanded. Her eyes flicked back at him, staring at him like he'd grown another head. When he pushed his middle and forefinger back into the pressure point with more force than necessary and slid his hand away from her mouth, she let out a loud gasp. He plastered his hand back over her mouth.

"Please."

Sasuke kept ahold of her mouth until he heard Shi's footsteps fade away. When he reassured himself they were alone, he released her mouth and let her pull away from him. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as she staired at the dark haired ninja before her.

"What do you want." She demanded breathlessly. Sasuke smirked, enjoying her reactions. This would be an intersting conversation.

X

* * *

**A/N: Okay now, one chapter at a time per story. HeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrRRRESS SASUKE! And I had a debate on whether to keep him nice or naughty. So you'll have to decide that for yourselves, he he he. Poor Sakura gets caught up in the worst way possible in a brothel. Lets see how things play out, shall we?**

**WITH LOVE!**

**GS!**


	17. Useful Chatting

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Seventeen: Useful Chatting

* * *

"What luck, running into the very woman I intended talking to in the first place." He went back to the head of the table and sat cross legged, folding his arms just over his stomach. Sakura ran her eyes over him, studying his every detail. He wore that loose white shirt and long dark pants, tied up with the purple rope. His katana rested comfortably on his side, its gloss winking in the dim candle light of the evening's meal. Rare as it was to see him, it was always relatively tense, as she was still standing stiffly on the other side of the room. She did still have affections for him, but they were well limited; she refused to let her guard down around him. Whatever was going on involved her, Akatsuki, Ren, and them, and she was more apt to grind whatever information out of him she needed to stop it. 

"Come now Sakura. You shouldn't be so tense." He said as his black eyes met her green ones. "You're in good company. I promise as soon as our meeting is finished, and your meal is gone, I'll release you."

Sakura looked unsteadily at him.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked quietly before grinding her teeth. "And what makes you so sure I couldn't get away from you without your permission?"

A ghost of a smirk graced the corners of his mouth as he took up his teacup and blew on it's surface gently. Taking a slow sip, he then took it away and set it in his lap with his hands.

"You need information. Both of us do. And it would be wiser to act according to the more powerful party, lest the information both of us require is lost when the weaker party dies."

His eyes glimmered as he raised the cup back to his mouth. Sakura felt her lips tighten in anger. He was mocking her! Sakura marched to the unoccupied side of the table and sat heavily on the pillow provided. Pointing an irritated finger at his face as she shook with rage she hissed "Don't you dare degrade me like that.. Unlike some of us I actually managed to outwit that damned brother of yours."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise before he narrowed them as she added haughtily, "With no chakra!"

Sasuke shifted in his seat ever so slightly before taking another drink of his tea.

"Aren't you supposed to be serving me sake?"

"We have the right to deny services." She shot. "Lets just get on with the information exchange."

Sasuke raised an unamused brow. "Such a hurry."

"Who wants me? What do they want me for? And who screwed the deal up?" She asked with a quirked brow. Sasuke poured himself another cup before stirring the steaming tea around and taking a drink.

"First of all, Orochimaru wanted your body to learn a few skills. Kabuto agreed for a while, your medical techniques being relatively.." he paused as he looked up with darkening eyes," .. advanced. Unfortunately Kabuto doesn't really like the Akatsuki, being he was with Orochimaru while he was still serving the group."

"Why?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke let out what sounded like a snort.

"Akatsuki had no use for Kabuto like Orochimaru did. Akatsuki had more resources for my sensei to draw off of, so Kabuto was labeled relatively useless... And Kabuto, looking for Orochimaru's favor, doesn't like to be called useless."

"What exactly does Orochimaru want with my body?" Sakura asked cautiously. Sasuke smiled. It was empty, cold, and utterly bone-chilling. If Sakura had never met Sasuke before Orochimaru, she could have sworn they were father and son.

"Akatsuki wants Naruto's demon. Orochimaru has been keeping tabs on their movements, as well as their motives. Despite the fact that Orochimaru doesn't have near as many resources as he had with Akatsuki at his disposal, he is very resourceful."

Sakura shook her head.

"Wait wait, what does Akatsuki's desire for the Nine-tails have to do with Orochimaru wanting my body?" She prodded suspiciously. "Is he planning a trade off or something?"

Sasuke took a drink and set the cup aside.

"You're getting ahead of the game, finally." He chuckled. "They have something he wants. Its as simple as that. He'll coax them into giving them what they want under the condition that they have something to lure the Nine-tails to them. Bluntly speaking... You."

Sakura sorted the facts out through her mind. Orochimaru would have kept her as a live captive, mainly to be Naruto-bait by which he would cut a deal with Akatsuki so they could have rights to dangle her in front of his nose. And while she was in the Sannin's possession, he would explore her body in search of Konohagakure secrets just for kicks. That only served to make her angrier than she already was! But there was one question by which Sasuke had yet to answer so she sobered her temper and got back down to business.

"Who mucked the deal?" She asked. "You can't expect me to believe Kabuto would screw up the deal out of petty jealousy. He's smarter than that and we both know it."

Sasuke's face went blank, devoid of any emotion to betray his thoughts. It only took a couple moments of silences and brain-work to find something close to a guess.

"Another thing to put into account is the fact you are here, revealing all this to me and have yet to make a move to capture me." She stopped, looking for a reaction before continuing. "Most captives would be bound and ready to be shipped off when the bad-guy gives his long winded 'I-just-owned-you-all' speech... You screwed it, didn't you.."

Sasuke's face remained blank. Sakura quietly looked him over, her eyes trying bore into his soul as if to read his non-existent body language.

"Why... Why would you even bother when there are benefits to you if you go along with it? You don't even care about what happens to us, why the sudden show?"

Sasuke refreshed his cup with hot tea.

"You might want to dishevel your clothing a bit and sit closer. Shi is coming upstairs with our meal, and you look too clean for what we were originally suggested doing..."

Sakura growled a bit before rustling her clothing around while she moved over to Sasuke. A knock came at the shoji door as she took a seat beside him.

"Kurai-sama, I have your food.. Are you decent?"

"Quite. Come in, Shi-san."

The door slid back and the scent of fresh Tempura drifted into the room. Sakura's hair had been pulled roughly out of the loose bun it'd been in and was hanging messily over her shoulders. Her kimono hung off her shoulders, baring the skin beautifully as the obi was slightly askew to reveal the beginnings of her bosom. And for added affect, Sakura had scratched a few interesting marks into her skin for visual pleasure. Shi blinked at the two of them before lowering her gaze quickly and setting the tempura before the two. She quickly bowed her head and left as quickly as she'd come.

"I have my own ventures." He began as soon as he'd felt Shi's presence dissipate. "As you said, I work for my benefit alone, and my goal is obvious only to those who would seek the same. Other than that, I have no reason to tell you why I have done what I have done. All that is left to do is remove you from Akatsuki's grasp as well as the Nine-tails' presence in Suna." He gazed levelly at her as he took the chopsticks and gave thanks. "You will take Naruto and leave Suna as soon as Kakashi gets here so I can reroute Akatsuki elsewhere."

Sakura was quiet for a moment as she readjusted her kimono.

"I don't know whether or not I should be saying thank you or cursing you for another mistake you intend to make in the future.." she said quietly, taking up the other pair. "But for right now I'll settle for thank you and be ready to curse you later. Hopefully Orochimaru doesn't catch wind of whatever you're doing."

Sasuke neglected to acknowledge her thanks in any way as he continued to chew on the deep fried chicken of his meal.

"He wouldn't have the strength to discipline my actions even if he had caught me in the act."

"There is one more thing I have to address, Sasuke." She said coldly, taking a small mouthful of rice. "I have a captive, one who seems to have been abducted by one of the groups. This girl is my friend's girlfriend.. I want-"

"The girl isn't in my grasp. Akatsuki has her." Sasuke interrupted with a raised brow. "And I'm not sticking my neck out for anything that does not benefit-"

"Yourself?" Sakura asked, her hackles visibly raised now. "I'm not leaving Konoha without knowing Sayuri is safe and Ren has nothing to worry about."

"I'm not giving you an option Sakura." Sasuke growled in a dangerous tone. Sakura's hands met the sides of the table with a loud crack, signifying that it had given way to her building rage.

"And I'm telling you that whether you like it or not, you pompous ass, I'm _giving _myself one!" She hissed. "If you want to help me fine, if not, just stay out of my way."

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, his carefully concealed temper flashing as the sharingan bled into his eyes.  
"Don't make me use it, Sakura."

Sakura wasn't so stupid as to look him in the eyes, and quickly dropped her gaze as she seethed. But even in the instant she could see his black eyes fade from existence as the red ones blazed to the surfaced from those endless depths, she felt a strong surge of fear pulse down her spine. She'd seen the effects of the sharingan on at least five men in her life, and almost all five had been bought to to meet their deaths. Thankfully, the inner-Sakura refused to be daunted by Sasuke's power play and had swiftly come to her rescue.

"Don't let it get into your thick head that you could." She shot back as she rose with her eyes carefully concentrated on her feet.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Both of their attentions snapped toward their intruder, both staring in surprise at the ninja standing at the door.

xXx

Kakashi could feel the pulse of familiar chakra coming from the Inn in small wisps. It brushed across his senses, making him have to shake he head in order to properly place this undeniably obvious chakra signature. But if it was indeed who he thought it was, what was He doing here? Especially at a time like this! Thankfully, Kakashi just so happened to be one of those 'any-old-idiot' ninja that put two and two together and came to the realization He was here on behalf of Orochimaru. Kakashi ran his hand through his silver hair in frustration. If Orochimaru was indeed in Suna, that gave way to a much more complicated scenario than just having Akatsuki involved. And if he wasn't mistaken, with that chakra signature was yet another trail of familiar energy: Sakura. 

While he was alarmed that Sakura was probably in the same proximity of Sasuke, he was also relieved her chakra had built up to levels that could be recognized. He knew she would be attempting to drag Sasuke back if she was at all like she'd been before as a 12 year old, and there was an even better chance at him dragging Sakura into a deadly fight. Either way, Kakashi didn't figure up a happy ending on either side. To see Sakura winding up heartbroken either way was painful and infuriating on the offending parties.

He glanced down toward the Inn's front porch and carefully scanned the building for a more secretive entrance. Already checking the back for other ways in, he concluded that a window was the best possible way to enter. Unfortunately, the chakras were centered in the building, meaning it was doubtful he'd have a straight path to Sakura. Leveling up the window that matched the chakra, he jumped off the roof of the building to it's left, grabbing the raised brick outcropping so he could find purchase on one of the ugly white window seals.

He pried the window open and looked around before stepping cautiously and quietly into the darkened room.

xXx

Kakashi was standing in the doorway of Sasuke's private room with his arms folded. His hitae-ate band was covering both eyes carefully lest Sasuke's pesky Sharingan manage to get the best of him. Sakura carefully studied Kakashi to keep in the relief flooding through her from showing. Her gaze shifted over to Sasuke when she believed it was safe to take in his reaction. His eyes were on Kakashi, flicking up and down the Sensei's profile.

"Sakura." Kakashi said stiffly, his body betraying his normally calm countenance. "We are leaving now. Don't object, just follow me back to the base Gaara set up."

Sakura quickly let her eyes fall before Sasuke could notice and made her way over to Kakashi carefully.

"Sasuke.." She came softly, her voice drifting over her shoulder. "I might as well keep our oaths straight, for mine and Naruto's sake... Are you coming back anytime soon?"

Sakura stood there for a few minutes waiting in silence.

"No." he answered firmly. "But Sakura.. If you want to find Sayuri, stick with Kakashi." He said with a hint of humor in his bland voice. Sakura turned at this, seeing his eyes back to the emotionless black they always were as she studied him before nodding a quick yes.

"Come on Sakura, I can't stand here forever." Kakashi's voice came from halfway down the stairs. "We need to go. Naruto is at the base as we speak, waiting for orders."

Sakura's head snapped back to the back of Kakashi's head and stepped out the door to catch up.

"I'm coming, Kakashi!" She glanced one last time over her shoulder. "Until next time, Sasuke."

He graced her with a smirk as she descended the stairs, blocking him from her view with each passing step.

"If there is one, Sakura."

xXx

* * *

**A/N: Well, it being about 2:00 A.M. where I'm writing this, I have to say I'm pretty dedicated to you guys! Hopefully this turned out halfway decent on it's way out of my brain and onto the comp when I'm so tired though... Just feel bad for the Robes of Glory fans.. That chapter is next:3 I can't wait for the next chapter here, its going to be pretty... emotional... Or so thats what I'm shooting for. If all goes as planned, I'll have you poor watchers bawling! And you guys totally made my day when I went in to check on the stats of this only to find out it got another 12 review chapter! WOOT!**

**Hopefully I will get to another piece I've really been wanting to breathe life into too! For all you Author Alerts, heads up for a new Inuyasha story that might be headed your way! All I need to do is come up with titles, plots, places, times, and other research like that! lol, it'll be a fun challenge. **

**Finally done with the book!**

**With love, **

**GS!!!**


	18. Seeking the Small Lily

Chapter 18: Seeking a Small Lily

* * *

Kakashi crept down the stairs, sticking to whatever shadow he could find (being rather plentiful at this hour of the night) in order to sneak up on the two chakra signatures. Kakashi had reached the floor that hid those presences and had gone into what he assumed was the adjoining room, should there have been extra company. He closed the shoji screen behind him and went to the far wall that was just before the room holding Sasuke and Sakura's unique energies.

"If you are looking for Sakura, she just left with you Kakashi." Came that smoothe voice he hadn't heard in at least two years. Kakashi blanched for words for a moment before

slipping a hand into the shoji door and sliding it noiselessly back.

"You've certainly gotten more tenacious, if at all possible Sasuke-kun." Kakashi answered grimly, his eyes searching the floor for a pair of feet or legs. "And whats with speaking in riddles? You know you can be honest with me, I promise I won't get mad if you killed Sakura first."

A snort sounded as Kakashi's eyes landed on the table before Sasuke.

"Your anger is my last concern, Kakashi. Late as ever. Unfortunately a clone of yourself had taken Sakura before you arrived." He answered smoothely. The candle-light flickered, throwing shadows over the table that scurried around the room.

"I didn't send a clone, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was filled with tension. Imagining that _more _men got to her before he could step in filled him with a slowly stoked rage, and anguish that he wasn't adequate enough to be there for her when in her most desperate need. His heart began to clench as it fought with itself.

"She left with a very convincing image of you, Kakashi. If I hadn't the eyes to know better, I would've done the same as she. Someone seems to have stolen a blueprint of your chakra signature, _sensei_." Sasuke spat. Kakashi reigned his building temper as he finally looked up into black eyes.

"And where is she going now?" He ground. Sasuke studied his stature for a moment before meeting his eyes with black and red sharingan. Kakashi froze as his mind fell into a black pit before landing in Mangekyou's swirling black and red world. Sasuke stood, his stance that of a deadly tiger crouching low and ready to spring on it's prey.

"She will be meeting with Akatsuki. The only reason she would go is to save a young woman Sayuri." Sasuke shook his head. "She's selfless to the point of weakness."

Kakashi stared at the young man's turned head and gave his head a bit of a shake himself.

"That's what will get her by, Sasuke. Don't you ever forget that. Ever." Kakashi answered with passionate conviction. "As for the clone, did you catch a wiff of the real body?"

This is where Sasuke snorted.

"As though I would willingly volunteer my power to you. Get her yourself, she shouldn't be that hard to find."

Kakashi was suddenly hurled back into the real world. He took in the room with queasiness, trying to calm his upset stomach from the sudden readjustment to the dimlight. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Kakashi radioed in.

"Leader Scarecrow to Ichi Squad, come in."

"Ichi squad leader, go ahead Alpha Scarecrow."

"We are regrouping at the Ayame Brothel. I repeat, Ayame Brothel. I want two teams here ASAP to infiltrate the Akatsuki temporary base. Team Fox has the green light to join, over."

"We copy Alpha Scarecrow, expect us there in less then five, over."

Kakashi honed his sense on the room. If someone had stolen his chakra signature to use inside one of their own clones, or even in a henge, it would bleed out as it was used. Most signatures stayed on the main producer of a specific sig, otherwise an unnatural sig would just bleed out of the host on natural instinct. A signature knew it's host. Which lead Kakashi to believe there was more to this plot than anticipated. He ran his hands over the floor, trying to decipher different codes on it. He picked up faint traces of Sakura, but nothing more than the typical. Sasuke's was carefully concealed and pointless to look for. Kakashi was so used to his own chakra that he couldn't feel it stand out anywhere. It felt natural when he ran his hand over the floor, and after several quick sweeps over the door area he stopped to contain his frustration and wait for someone else to check.

It was no later than six minutes when the first team finally arrived: Team Fox. The moment Naruto stepped onto the threshold, his nose went into overdrive. He scented a dozen different areas before confirming Sakura's scent. When his nose ran over Sasuke's original sitting place, his face pinched together in confusion and he looked to Kakashi for confirmation of what he was guessing might have been there.

"Naruto, I need you to feel for my chakra on the floor." Kakashi requested, ignoring the Jinchuuriki's unspoken question. Naruto stared at him for a moment with narrowed eyes, but minutely nodded his head before squatting down and running the pads of his fingers over the wood floor. He traced the first two feet carefully, stopping in three places before looking up.

"You're right, the chakra is there. Whats going on Kakashi?"

"Right now, all we need to do is follow the bread crumbs." Kakashi answered sternly. "There is a trail of my chakra following Sakura around. In short, we find the source of the stolen chakra sig, we find Sakura. But be warned: This is where we are going to hit quite a few bumps."

Kakashi pulled the radio up to his mouth and spoke.  
"Leader Scarecrow to Kage." Kakashi waited a few silent moments, motioning for the first crew to follow the trail before it went cold. Naruto stayed rooted to his side, listening intently.

"Kage to Scarecrow, I copy, go ahead." Came a cold bland voice.

"Kage, we are about to go in for the kill, we may request backup. Have two squads on hold?"

"I read you Scarecrow. Permission to proceed granted, as well as backup request. We'll be ready when you are."

Kakashi nodded and inwardly took a deep breath.

"The other boys have the trail. Lets move out!"  
They all made their way down the stairs and quickly slipped out the front door, following the fresh chakra the other team had lain out.

Kakashi mentally braced himself, fighting back the flood of emotion that he'd so often been trained to ignore. He carefully pushed his human responses down into the deepest crevice of his mind on the promise he would ahere to it's requests later. Shaking his head as he bolted off after the teams, Kakashi pushed more doubt into the dungeon and turned the key.

xXx

Sakura faithfully followed Kakashi through dawn's first rays of light. The only thing was: This wasn't the real Kakashi. She could feel that this signature was far, far too weak to be Kakashi, only that it resembled his signature. This wasn't even human. It was a complex clone, created to fool the ninja into following it or familiarizing with it, a dirty underhanding technique she learned was an ANBU Black Operations ninja. Sakura was afraid to think this technique was used by Sasuke's brother, but if Sasuke had felt Itachi was even remotely involved with this stunt he would've simply pushed her out of the way and taken the reigns himself.

There was of course, the possibiliy that Sasuke was on their trail for his benefit as well, but with her renewed chakra she'd sent out carefully controlled waves of chakra with at least a four yard perimeter. Nothing had shown up on the makeshift radar. Now she was completely at the mercy of this dummy, and all she could do was keep up with it. As she shifted her weight to hurtle back and forth between walls to reach the roof of another oddly shaped Suna building, she began to ponder if she would even manage to come out of this lion's den alive.

Sakura knew good and well the moment she's stepped out of the brothel that she had doomed herself to a very dangerous situation. And the further into the outskirts of Suna the got, the more she had prepared herself to deal with the coming monsoon. _Gah, I hope I make it out of this._ Inner Sakura shook her fist religiously at Sakura. _JEEZ YOU MORON! You're really giving yourself NOO credit here are you? Who saved your sorry arse the last three times you got yourself into dupe, huh? _Sakura nearly tripped at her Inner self's rantings but caught herself at the last moment.

"I did.." she mumbled.

_Chea, thats right girl!_ The young woman raged inside her. _Now get it together! You can do this! On your ONESY!_

Sakura's eyes flared with determination as the reached the bordering wall of Suna. They had slowed to a walk as they'd approached the last leg of their journey. The stood at the wall, next to an opening that was quite a ways from the last building in the shabby edges of the town, where four men stood prominently on the dusty, shadowing backdrop of of the cliff that protected Suna's southernmost side. As she drew closer, she instantly caught sight of the fifth person she'd been searching for; Sayuri had splayed her knees at the feet of her captors, sitting on her rump as her hands and mouth had been bound. She also recognized Itachi and Kisame, as well as the blond headed man that had made the first attempt on Gaara. But what shocked her most was the sight of Ren standing behind the monstrous sword Kisame had always carried.

"Ren? What are you..." Sakura started, her voice trailing away as the clone vanished with a puff of smoke. His eyes were mournful, as was his defeated shoulders.

"I... Sakura.. I-Sayuri... I couldn't just leave her.." he stammered, his countenance dropping even lower. Sakura's stomach was at her feet now. Sayuri was staring at her with wild eyes, dark smears going over the thick fabric that had been wedged into her mouth. Sakura had been here to fight for Sayuri, and had been more than prepared for that, but upon seeing Ren's betrayal her heart began to break all over again.

Even though Sakura was not per se the victim of his betrayal, she still felt like a love had completely treaded over her heart.  
"Ren..." She choked, trying to drag her stomach up off her shoes and gather her courage. Inner Sakura was conveniently absent in her moment of need, she noticed.

"If you want to save either of them, you'll come quietly, yeah?" The blonde said huskily, a grin striking his face. Sakura stood tall and refused to let them see her break any more.

"You'll let them _both_ leave?" She asked with suspicion clear in her jade eyes.

"I don't think so, un." He answered. "We want to make sure you are willing to die for these people. It would be a shame for you to deny us and have them die, yeah?"

Sakura scowled.

"What makes you think I would die for them? One is a native of Suna, and not within my jurisdiction. The other is a _traitorous_, _backstabing_, _lying,_ son of a dog, and no longer my problem." She said, enunciated each word and watching as Ren flinched with each insult. The blonde man blinked at her, then traded glances with Kisame and burst into thunderous laughter.

"She is all you said she is! And I don't doubt at all that three of your ribs are broken!" The blonde licked his lips hungrilly. "I love a good challenge, un."

Kisame chuckled again.

"Keep in mind we need her in one piece, Deidara."

Now that she had a name to pin to him, Deidara rocketed forward, slamming into Sakura's lower ribs with a carefully hidden kunai just beneath his sleeve digging into what he supposed was Sakura's stomach. Her body disappeared just as another clone slammed down onto Deidara's shoulders and faceplanting him into the dust. Before she could leap off his back one hand snatched her ankle and bit deep. Sakura screamed as the pain flashed through her leg and Deidara rolled up, taking the ankle with him. Her hand moved almost too quickly to register, throwing stars point blank at his face. Deidara jerked his head out of the way as she twisted in his grasp, her other ankle slicing through his hold. She flipped back onto her stomach and rolled over her shoulder, using the momentum to bring her elbow up into his groin. Had Deidara not moved a moment sooner, his poor manhood would've been crushed.

"That's dirty, un!" He hissed, skipping back as Kisame joined the fight. He swung the still wrapped sword at her body. Sakura quickly bowed backwards again, then thrust herself upward into the air with a boost of chakra to avoid the sword being hurled back the way it'd come. She did another series of flips and rolls away before she was out of the range of Kisame's shark-skin sword, only to meet back up with a very peculiar floating object. It was a rather small bird that smirked demonically at her before chirping and bloating and... Sakura bolted back the way she'd come, her dive away from the explosion boosted by the thrust of the charge in the blast.

Sakura had went skidding onto the dust, landing somewhere next to a similar pattern of cursing as her own. Only these particular oaths were coming from a large blue man whom she'd landed only inches from. As soon as she realized where exactly she was, she rammed her elbow into Kisame's broken ribs. She then quickly rose again and gave Kisame's head a viscious kick before running toward Itachi with renewed vigor. That was where she made her mistake.

An instant later she was frozen in a black, unforgiving world... Where Itachi, outlined in the purest white was the God, and she could only stand and watch him slide closer with horror.

xXx

Late! Dammit why did he always have to be late! Kakashi had arrived a moment after the blast, seen Sakura kick the blue skinned Kisame hard enough to break his nose, then rise and charge toward Itachi. The moment she ground to a halt and stood petrified before Itachi was he completely beside himself.

"_SAKURA!"_ He screamed.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. You have to understand I've been gone for some time, XD So please pardon the lateness. BA HA HA, MORE FIGHTING!! And I already know you hate me for the cliffy. I'm afraid to say that I'm only betting on six (at the most) chapters left to this baby. REVIEW LIKE MAD, PEOPLE! And to all those that do review, you guys make my day every time you do review! I can't appreciate it enough. I'm also searching for a beta, so if anyone would like to drop me a PM and volunteer for the last couple chapters I would love you forever.**

**FANK YOU!!**

**-GS**


	19. Broken

Chapter Nineteen: Broken

**A/N: I warn you now. I noticed a few of my readers were abit squeemish on a couple of chapters, so here is a bit of a heads up: This scene is pretty violent, and involves torture. Sure, I know some of us (me) are crusaders to reading a decent beating occasionally, but some are not. Be wary here. And wtf happened to my beta?? Hinata, if you are reading this, I'm waiting for a response or I'm still accepting offers.

* * *

******

xXx

The teams broke off into groups to detain the S-ranked ninja, chasing after the blond as he fled the scene. Adrenaline pumped through Kakashi's body as he ran towards Itachi's form. Just as he came within a four yards Itachi's body disappeared from his periff. The hair on his neck stood on end as skidded to a halt on the sand, body stiff with expectation. Behind him his teams were gone. In front of him, was Sakura's image. Her back. He caustiously moved forward, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it.

"Sakura-"

She crumbled in his arms.

"Sakura!" He cried, gathering the limp body. An alien warmth trickled down his arm as her face lolled onto the forearm and when he looked over her face, he felt weak in the knees. Blood was running in a steady stream from the corners of her once beautiful pale pink lips, teardrops of red dripping down the sides of her cheeks from her sightless, jaded eyes. He sank down with her body in his arms and hugged it close to him, rocking it back and forth.

"Kakashi..."

He tried desperately to wipe the blood running down her cheeks as her wild eyes met his.

"...fail.."  
Shaking his head, fighting the gnawing emptiness and fear surging through his stomach.

"No, shhhh.." He choked, throat closing up as he put a finger on her mouth to hush her.

"..failed me... failed.."

Kakashi put his forehead to the cold flesh of Sakura's smooth neck and shook his head, his nose brushing her collar bone as he tried to force her inside of him so she would never be lost again.

"No, no no.." He moaned. "I'm here. I'm here now."

"I'm gone.. You.. can't..you failed.."

He squeezed her tight and groaned as his stomach dropped with the intensity of his failure, of his inadequacy to her. In that moment, the desire to hold her and keep her close and alive, know she was well in his arms flared deep through the core of his being. Anguish pounded through him when she shrieked, "NO! YOU FAILED ME! YOU FAILED LIKE YOU FAILED OBITO AND RIN! LIKE YOU FAILED COUNTLESS OTHERS, JUST LIKE YOU FIRST FAILED YOUR FATHER! I WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Kakashi held her even tighter and kept her close, raking his fingers through her hair with tears smarting the corners of his eyes.

xXx

Sakura stared at the black shape of Itachi's figure, blood red eyes looming over the dark folds of the cloak that was blowing in the wind. Mustering all the courage left in her, she glared the Uchiha down.

"I've done this before, I'll do it again, Itachi." She snarled at his image. The moment his name left her lips his image shattered and left her standing in a frigid, dark place.

"You can do this a thousand times, little blossom, but that won't ever change the way it affects you."  
Sakura's stomach lurched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the tips of the fingers pointed into her skin. To her surprise, the tips sharpened and began to move down, down, through the first layer of flesh. The breath was knocked from her as the claws continued to grow right through her shoulder blades. She could feel each nail and a moment's movement, her face contorting as she felt her stomach heave. Choking on bile she fought back a scream as another hand was placed on her opposite shoulder and the claws forced through that side.

"He's abandoned you, you know." A low voice informed her darkly. "After the first two days of your absence we caught no trace of any ninja on our trail."

She let out a cry of pain when the first hand on her left shoulder twitched, the claws that now embedded somewhere in her belly vibrating with the slight of hand.

"Apparently you aren't quite enough leeway for Konoha to consider any kind of trade, much less a cleanup squad." There was a deep rumble of laughter behind her as the back of both her calves began to burn. Sakura screamed as the back of her legs were split open and panted as she became used to the pain.

"He'll come for me." She hissed through clenched teeth. Something brushed the back of her calves, drawing another shriek of pain from Sakura.

"Why? What makes you think you are so worth it? Any other student can be taught what you've been taught. There are brilliant minds out there better than your's, Sakura-san." The voice behind her growled. "Besides, that precious sensei of yours is far too busy chasing after the boys of your team than to worry about you. You're big strong Sakura-san, aren't you?"

Her back arched away from the sudden line of firey pain that appeared.  
"You can handle everything on your own."

The pain laced over her shoulders as her mouth dropped open to take in deep gulps of air. She felt like she was splitting in half.

"Because the simple fact is," He paused for a moment as the pain stabbed through the bones of her shoulder blades out her chest like dull rods had just been shoved through her chest, "you are alone. All alone. Because you aren't worth the time to save, and you are all alone. There is nobody coming to save you."

"...Kakashi..." she rasped.

"Is dead." The statement made her heart drop like a lead weight as more white hot pain lanced through her heels and ankles as she felt the tendons begin to snap.

"KAKASHI!!" She screamed.

xXx

Naruto watched helplessly as both of his teammates stood frozen in the ruthless Uchiha's power. Sakura's eyes were wide with fear and pain, while Kakashi had sunk to the ground on his knees, sobbing like a child while rocking back and forth. The dark-eyed Akatsuki member was the last one left standing, as the teams had ensured at least another ten minutes without Kisame and Deidara on the site.

"I hold them ransom, Uzumaki." Itachi stated calmly, as though he were simply holding a string of pearls hostage. "If you try to break my hold on them, I will snap both their minds in half. Calling on the Fox will cause their deaths as well, whether or not you kill me in the end, so I suggest you hold the temper you are so famous for."

Naruto reigned his rage desperately.

"What do you want." He ground, staring at the ground.

"We will wait for my teammates to get back from slaughtering your teams, and then we will take you in their stead. They will live, you will die. A fair trade, I think. If anything we are getting the short end. Two genuises for one idiot."

Hopelessness filled Naruto. He stared at the love of his life and his life-long sensei in confusion.

"Come on, Sakura! I'm not supposed to be in this alone! Dammit, fight Kakashi!" He howled, holding his blonde head in his hands as the weight of his decision crashed down on him.

xXx

_'Fight! Fight! Fight!' _Kakashi's mind stood against the onslaught as Naruto's voice cut through the black.

_'Fight, dammit! Fight!' _He struggled as he pulled away shakily from the screaming Sakura. _'An illusion Kakashi! Its just an illusion! You have to dispel it!_

He shoved the bloody Sakura away from him and shakily put his fingers together, trying to summon up the chakra to release the illusion of death before him.

"Release!"

For a stunning moment nothing happened. Then the world came back into focus as it was. The sun was setting and Itachi was standing right in front of him with Sakura only six feet to his left. His mask was wet with a warm salty scented liquid. Had he been crying? Shaking out of the haze he'd been in he got to his feet and stumbled towards Sakura, brushing her shoulder as he transferred the release to her. She stood stock still and wouldn't move, still stuck in his illusion. Naruto hadn't moved from the spot he's stopped at, looking on him with hope-lit eyes. Maybe that dope didn't realize that Itachi was rather defenseless when he was holding someone in an illusion. Especially two people.

"Kakashi-sensei, get her out of that trance!" He yelled, flinging his arm toward Sakura's immobile form. Kakashi refused to meet Itachi's gaze, shaking her hard and tapping her with his energy.

"Sakura." He demanded hoarsely. "Come on, Sakura come back to me."

xXx

Sakura could hear him say it, but she couldn't see him anywhere. All she could do right now was feel, feel the agonizing pain slowly rake through her body as Itachi mutilated her with his Sharingan.

"Kaka..." She moaned.

xXx

"Thats right, come on Sakura. Snap out of it, I'm right here. I'm waiting for you right here, come on!" He yelled to her, clutching one shoulder in his hand and cupping her cheek with the other as tears began flooding down her face.

xXx

Itachi was in front of her, carefully twisting the sword that had been jammed between her ribs and angled it up as Kakashi's voice filtered through the darkness of the red and black that swirled around her. She could not scream, she wasn't allowed to.

"I'm going to break you." He snarled.

xXx

Kakashi wiped her tears to no avail. He would not fail her now. He couldn't. Kakashi wrapped one arm around her waist and the other over her back and crushed her trembling body to his own. Pressing his lips gently to her collar bone, he kissed it gently, and upward he kissed to her cheek before carefully putting his mouth beside her ear.

"I'm going to save you." He whispered.

xXx

_I'm going to save you..._

Her world shattered. The black was chased away with his words, and the white was introduced in a blast of pure color. The pain faded and cool relief washed over her.

xXx

Kakashi braced for her weight, grabbing her up the moment she went slack. He bolted away from Itachi.

"Kill him, Naruto!" He yelled over his shoulder. Naruto responded in kind by releasing a wave of angry red chakra that burned to the touch. The ground shook as the war on Akatsuki began. Kakashi nearly ran right into one of his comrades as he went for the city. He thrust Sakura into the ninja's arms and grabbed him by the throat, giving him no air to argue.

"You will take her straight to the Kazekage's tower and you will not stop for a damn thing. Do you understand me?" He growled. The ninja nodded, completely stunned. As soon as the nin had leaped out of sight, Kakashi ran back to accompany Naruto, but by the time he arrived there was nothing but rubble and the angry kitsune form of his blonde pupil. Two tails of chakra had grown the instant Kakashi had turned tail and run with Sakura. Ren had moved Sayuri and himself to the edge of the battlefield, both shaking with fright at what they were seeing. Kakashi pulled one of the sutras Jiraiya had graciously supplied him with before leaving the village and went into the battle zone. Naruto's tails thrashed wildly as he searched for his prey, nose high in the air snuffling with frustration.

"Naruto!" The fox turned toward him with a deep growl radiating from his chest as his eyes narrowed for an attack. Kakashi carefully stepped around the twitching Naruto, watching the stiffened claws start occasionally as the Fox eyed him. He threw himself out of the way the moment the Fox rushed forward to meet him, dancing around the quick Fox's reflexes. He twisted to the right, wincing as the Fox's claws grazed the back of the sleeveless ANBU issue shirt.

Reaching back he snatched the Fox's hand and pulled Naruto into his body space, slapping the sutra onto his forehead. Naruto snarled in response, one clawed hand immeadiately going to his head to fight off the sudden intrusion to his person. His chakra infused hands caught Kakashi in the ribs and knocking his already shaky breath from him. Kakashi flew back and landed heavily in the sand five yards away, his vision sparking, blinking hard to try and clear the spots in his eyes.

"I said kill _Itachi_, you idiot, not me." He rasped. Unfortunately, if it wasn't for his body feeling like it weighed five tons, he would've probably gotten up and moved away from the massive chakra signature that was moving toward him, but his body was a bit more insistent in his exhaustion, and refused to move upon his request.

"Sensei?" Naruto's surprisingly quiet voice came. It was a good thing Kakashi could hear his voice, otherwise he would've have assumed he was dead as footsteps drew nearer and his vision clouded over with rather colourful spots.

xXx

The next thing Kakashi remembered he was looking at a rather familiar ceiling. It was that same irritating colour as the matching appartments as the ones in the Hokage's Tower. Snapping up he grimaced, feeling as though someone had punched him in the gut. It was about that time he noted that his ribs were wrapped from his navel to his upper torso. He stifled a groan and edged toward the bed, planting his feet firmly on the thread-bare carpet and standing up. It looked to be about five in the morning from his window. About the times that regulation required shift changes for any guards in the building.

As he walked toward the door in a loose pair of faded gray pajama pants it took him a few minutes to piece together what had happened to him. The illusion Itachi had used must have sucked the chakra right out of him. Huffing, he twisted the knob of the door and walked out into the hall. Kakashi had heard of some Genjutsu being created to suck out the chakra of it's victims and using the extra energy against the poor sap that got caught in it, but hadn't really ever seen one done. Good thing he'd forgone his Hitai-ate head band before leaving. Then another though hit him, one that dropped through his stomach like a bag of rocks.

What about Sakura? Had the ninja gotten her back safely?

Just the thought of her made his heart pump with anxiety and another emotion he could fully identify. He ran a hand through his wild silver mane, completely mussed with bed-head and searched for the nearest information counter.

Lucky for him he stumbled right onto the second floor research and urgent care center, and from there he learned the directions to Sakura's room.

"She still hasn't recovered from shock, and is asleep at this time sir. It might be best to let her sleep." The nurse informed him, staring. He nodded and was about to turn away when he noticed it was his face she was ogling.

"Is there... something on my mask?" he mumbled, reaching up and touching his cheek.

"Oh no! Nothing at all!" She breathed.

He rubbed the skin and realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. _Oh joy..._It also occurred to him he had five o'clock shadow. _Even better._That, however, was not enough to turn Kakashi away from checking on _her_. He dismissed himself and navigated the halls once more, finding the number of the door he wanted.

Her room was nothing more than a standard tiled, white sheeted, uncomfortable, tissue-paper filled mattress room. There was a curtain separating her from the first bed in the room, and there Sakura lay.

She was curled up on her side, her hair making a messy halo of pale pink around her even whiter cheeks. His sharp ears caught the sound of her breathing, slow and steady.There was no blood on her cheeks, no stains or bruises on her cheeks. He breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi was hesitant to sit beside her not wanting to wake her, but desperately wanting to draw off the peace radiating from her. Throwing caution to the wind, he sat carefully beside her, stomach tightening. He placed a hand on the middle of her back and felt her breath, felt her heart-beat.

Oh, it felt so good. Sakura was alive, and breathing. It was more than enough to set his heart racing, but he needed more. Too much had happened not to take every moment in and cherish it. His hand had a mind of its own, wandering carefully down her back. He soothed patterns in her back, tickling the hair on the nape of her neck as he watched her face for a reaction. He pushed away an offending piece from her face, and ghosted his thumb over her cheek. It was all okay. She was okay, she was well and next to him, and her sharp intake of breath when he trailed over the back of her neck made his heart jump.

The only thing that concerned him was Akatsuki: He had yet to find out what had happen to Itachi, his comrade Kisame and the blonde haired kid with them, Deidara. He rose and sat in the chair stationed in the corner, folding his fingers acrossed his stomach as he sorted through his questions. When he looked up at Sakura's sleeping form, his dark eyes softened, and tired. Rising again, he pulled any other stray hairs away from her face and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and temple before running a hand through her hair. He rubbed a lock of the silky smooth hairs between his fingers before walking to the other bed and lounging. Before long, the soft sounds of her breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo again, kiddies! I know, I know, I've taken forever. Someone shoot meh! I HAVE FLUFF THOUGH! I sincerely hope that makes up for it. Mehbeh this weekend I'll get some decent writing done... I might not even get 5 more chapters out of this, its almost finished. Next chapter I want to give kudos to all of my watchers/favers/reviewers. I couldn't have ever gotten this far without you guys. I appreciate you all so much **

**Thanks again ya'll! I'll get the next chapter out ASAP, and see if I can't just answer some of Kakashi's questions XD.**

**See you next chapter! **

**GS!**


	20. Difficult to Hear

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Twenty: Difficult to Hear

* * *

Sakura awoke groggily as the sun shone brightly through the window beside her bed. The last time she'd been this relaxed was the evening she had left Konoha's hot spot pub with a stranger on her arm. The day before she woke up on her futon and noted another's presence in her home. That memory woke her up completely, kicking her out of bed and jumping to her feet. Allowing a deep sigh of relief when she realized she was standing beside a hospital bed, she ran a hand through her hair, then frowned.

"Why... am I in a hospital?"

It was more a statement than a question. Evidence screamed around her that she was indeed in a sterilized hospital room, and a draft suggested she was also wearing one of those ridiculous robes that her own hospital gave patients.

"That pair has to be the brightest red I've ever seen you wear, Sakura."  
She spun around at the sound of Kakashi's voice, and her frown deepened.

"What are you..?"

Then it occured to her he was referring to the bright red cotton outlined beneath the flimsy fabric of the robe. She raised her hands in exasperation, and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him with a raised brow but a smiling face.

"Leave it to you to still be a pervert after all this. And how would you know what kind of underwear I wear on a daily basis?"

He returned her grin with one of his own. And once again, she was struck with a realization: Her sensei was giving her one of the sexiest grins she had ever seen. His newly revealed face had a bit of stubble along his chin and cheeks, one silver eye and red eye trained on what she assumed were her panties. She ogled the newly exposed skin, eating up the absolutely incredible young face, devoid of buck teeth, big lips, and/or small lips. His mouth was far from unattractive, curved in a pleasant smile.

There was also the matter of him not having a shirt on, and Sakura fought the urge to gawk.

"See something you like?" He teased. She met his eyes with a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Please. Don't flatter yourself." She laughed. "So... What am I doing here? What happened to me?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, his smile dropping into something more thoughtful.

"Itachi has you locked in a genjutsu." He admitted, his hand going to scratch the back of his neck. Sakura's breathe caught in her throat. "Consider yourself lucky you woke after only two days. Most are left in a temporary coma after suffering over six seconds of the genjutsu."

She beat back the shudder building up, and smiled triumphantly.

_Take __**THAT**__ and stuff it in your pipe, Sasuke._

Kakashi's brow raised at the look.

"You realize you've been missing for nearly two weeks, right?"

She blinked, memories of being shoved in boxes, punched, slapped, chained when convenient and brutally tortured coming back to her.

"Oh yeah..." She muttered, her knuckles going to her mouth as she started to graze over the flesh of them. There was one particularly hazy memory that plagued her, now that she thought about it. The one where warm lips moved from her shoulder to her cheek, and the voice of her saviour whispering huskily in her ear. That voice had sounded distinctly like Kakashi. Her eyes roved back up to Kakashi's who was watching her studiously. Shaking his head he called her attention.

"We need you to remember to report back to the Suna and Konoha offices. If Akatsuki is after something, if they are still in town, the motives for kidnapping you, and what Sasuke was doing in Suna."

Her heart jumped. He knew?

"How did you know about Sasuke?" She questioned uneasily, her arms folding over her stomach. Kakashi sighed.

"We can't do this here, Sakura. It's too open. Lets sign you out and get you back to my appartment, and go from there. Okay?"

Sakura nodded her consent and turned back toward the bed. There was a high cat-call of a whistle and she spun back around, her cheeks darkening further.

"Shut up! Where are my clothes?!" She snapped.

They had to coax the nurse to release Sakura, as well as retrieve her clothing from the hospital section security room only to find they had been misplaced. Thus she was forced to take what looked like a ratty pair of bright blue sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. The two of them then proceeded down the hall towards Kakashi's temporary apartment in the tower as they talked.

"So you don't remember everything that happened?" He asked quietly. She shrugged.

"Bits and pieces, as they come. I remember talking with Sasuke, but not everything that we talked about." She rubbed her hands along her forearms as a chill swept through her. "I know what we were discussing carried some weight, and it was about Akatsuki and Naruto."

Kakashi contemplated the two subjects. Sasuke must have known something about Akatsuki's intentions, but there was also the fact that Sasuke was involved at all, which meant somehow the Sound may have been involved. On a more personal note, Sakura was shivering like there was a blizzard blowing through the small hallway. Despite the door being a few feet away, he turned to her and quickly pulled her from her feet, bridal style into his arms.

"Hey!" she protested. "I can walk just fine Kakashi."

"You're cold, and still weak from being out from the last couple days." He stated.

"And that means what? Shouldn't I be building up strength?"

"You should also be saving strength."

"Stop arguing with the third best surgeon of Konoha's Hospital!"

"Third best, meaning I could still know as much as you." He reminded.

She huffed as he neared the door in his arms, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest. Swinging her knees where he had his arms hooked near the door, he turned the knob and pushed the door open with his foot before kicking it shut behind him. For reasons lost to her, her stomach was going mad with butterflies. The way he held her, and entering the room as his natural body heat warmed her made her question what she'd heard when she'd been trapped in Itachi's genjutsu even more.

"Kakashi..?"

He paused, she hesitated.

"What?"

Sucking in a deep breath and gathering her courage, she asked.

"Was it you that I felt when I was.. Or was it just part of the technique?"

She felt his arms stiffen for a moment before relaxing as he continued toward his bed and helped her sit on it.

"No. It was me." He answered softly. He stood before her and tilted her head up as he leaned in. Then she felt warm lips touch her brow and she closed her eyes in bliss as his mouth moved over her skin. "The second Itachi caught you in that illusion, I went to grab you, and got caught up in an illusion myself. You were dying in my arms."

His mouth paused over the middle of her forehead to kiss it tenderly.

"It scared the hell out of me. Naruto was able to get the illusion to release but wasn't able to free you. You wouldn't move and wouldn't move, even when I shook you, and tried to expel the illusion with chakra. It took something more to wake you up, and I don't even know what I did."

_She could feel that mouth pressing into her shoulder, brushing over her neck._

_"I'm going to save you." He murmured into her ear._

Sakura's hands moved on their own, reaching up and taking his cheeks into her hands to draw his face down towards hers, but hesitating at the last second. Something deep in her chest she'd felt only once or twice before, a pang or pulse of her heart that let her know someone was loved. Whether it be her for him, or him for her, she couldn't tell. And for some reason, that pang was directed at Kakashi and his gentle, quiet ministrations toward her that didn't really seem to have grounds. Why should he love her? Sasuke hadn't. Ren hadn't. And those two she'd loved unconditionally, men who she would've done anything for, while the man before her she'd done nothing but tease, torture, and forget about. Why not? Her mouth hovered over his as her chest swelled with hope.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

And with that, she threw her hesitation away and met him in a simple kiss. Her heart's hope deflated when she was met with no response, nothing for the first moment. But when he re-enveloped her mouth with a sweet, searing passion, she wanted to cry for joy. Her stomach tightened with desire when one hand brushed down her arm, fingers feathering over her skin as he pushed the sleeves of her sweatshirt away.

xXx

Was he really doing this? Was she really returning his affections, with what surprisingly felt to be the same passion? Really, Kakashi wasn't so sure himself, it was difficult to hear above his racing heart and rising breath.

_Knock, knock!_

The knob turned and the door swung open.

"Uh... Sensei..?"

Oh, and that. Sakura started at Naruto's voice and whipped away from him, red beginning to stain her cheeks while Kakashi pulled away slowly and went to the chest and snatched up a mask.

"Knocking Naruto. We call it knocking." He stated, turning to find Gaara, as well as Naruto standing in the door. Gaara's hands were folded across his chest, staring at him with what looked like a death threat in his eyes. _But he always looks like that.._

"Sorry, we just heard they released Sakura. We were checking up on her..." He said again. There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm fine you guys. Don't worry, alive and well." She said with a slight smile as the blush died down. Naruto's relatively blank face then split into a wide, toothy smile as he rushed forward to grab her up from the bed, pushing Kakashi out of the way as he spun her around and held her tight.

"SAKURA'S ALRIGHT!" He shouted with glee before setting her down and bopping her on the head. The jinchuuriki have the medical student a stern look.

"What the heck happened?!"

Sakura's temper was instantly roused.

"Did you even SEE that hotel room? I say I did pretty good for myself, you little prat!" She growled. "Besides, they kept feeding me chakra reducers, so shut up. I don't have a fox to call on everytime I'm in trouble."

Naruto sniffed in feigned hurt before settling down on the bed beside her.

"All things aside, we need to get a few problems ironed out regarding her second abduction, and getting back to the case at hand. We still need to go through the translated diary pages, and get down to the cause of all these problems with Akatsuki infestation." Gaara stated, his darkened gaze still trained on Kakashi. "Things which you can hopefully help us with, Sakura"

Sakura winced in rememberance.

"Gaara, we have a bit of a problem on that." Kakashi sighed. "She does remember a conversation with an inside source, but not exactly what on."  
Gaara's near nonexistant brow raised.

"What do you expect me to do?" He questioned. "I can have her interrogated by our Black Operations squad, but I don't think she would consent to that."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by Kakashi.

"Give her a day's rest to get back on her feet-"  
"We've given her two days as it is. She is awake, and we need to know now. Akatsuki has a third member joined to this party and our time is running thin." Gaara stated in a tone that allowed no more arguement. "The captives we are holding aren't being incredibly compliant. Sashie Ren and Tsuo Sayuri will more likely talk to you, Sakura. Right now, we need you to get yourself together, put away your personal life, and get back to being a shinobi."

Sakura stared at Gaara like she'd been slapped for no reason. He returned her gaze with a cold, hard stare of his own before turning back toward the doorway.

"I'll be expecting a formal report in three hours. A meeting regarding security measures will follow, and you three will need to stay for each."

With that said, he walked out the door and left Sakura fuming in the room. Kakashi could tell the medic kunoichi was completely put out, seeing as her face was turning a brighter shade of red then before.

"... Put away my _personal_ life? What?!" She roared, standing so suddenly it made Naruto fall off the bed in surprise. "What does that even MEAN?!" She gave a shriek of frustration as she stormed out the door after Gaara with intent written all over her face. Kakashi chuckled to himself. Honestly, Kakashi was still stunned with her reaction to him. And himself. To let her so close so fast made his mind dizzy, and he was already second-guessing whatever they might have. For her to come into him like that was surprising to say the least, especially given her history with men. Maybe she was trusting him too soon, maybe he was pushing her too far to fast. Kakashi turned to his drawers, stepping over Naruto, to get a clean tank from the drawers he'd emptied his clothes into. It wouldn't be long before he'd have to wash them, he noted with a grimace as he plucked up an old shirt and took it to the bathroom to rinse it off.

"Sensei, whats with Sakura-chan..?" Naruto finally asked. "You wouldn't mind sharing with me why you seemed to be a bit close just now, right?"

The blonde haired kitsune came and leaned on the bathroom's door-frame to look at him from the mirror. Kakashi glanced up as he turned the faucet on.

"I would."

Naruto's gaze fell to the floor for a moment as he shifted to get comfortable.

"Listen, Kakashi-sensei, I don't mean to pry or nothing, but lets think about Sakura for a minute. Can you really give her what she wants... What she needs?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes peircing the mismatched eyes in the mirror. "I've known her just about as long as you have, and I'm just as close to her. I only want whats best for Sakura-chan."

Kakashi turned at this and fought not to glare at the Kyuubi container.

"Naruto, what Sakura and I do is none of your concern. As for giving her what she needs, are you saying she couldn't do that on her own?" He shot back. Naruto's steele gate turned uncertain.

"I didn't say that exactly.. Sakura's had.. some trouble with them.. Guys. I don't want to see her hurt, sensei." Naruto insisted. Kakashi drenched the shirt in the water quietly, chewing over Naruto's sudden surge of intelligence. He dunked the shirt in the water, scrubbing it carefully together, then wrung it out well before adorning the wet garment and facing Naruto.

"Sakura is smarter about men then you give her credit for, Naruto." He hesitated before saying more. The last thing either man wanted was to hurt Sakura in any way. She'd been too good for that, worked too hard to become who she was, gone through too much denial and sacrifice to thumb a nose at. "I would never force myself on her. You should know better than that, Naruto. She'll choose what she wants, I'm just offering the crossroad."

Both men fell silent as Kakashi went out the bathroom door to collect the rest of his shinobi attire, strapping the kunai holsters to his arm and leg.

"Does it feel weird, Sensei?"

Kakashi glanced up at the blonde haired ninja, noticing that Naruto's face had perked into a sardonic grin with a raised brow to boot.

"What?"

"That you're attracted to a woman fourteen years your junior. Or that a woman fourteen years your junior is kissing you." Naruto's raised brow went a little higher to drive his point home. Kakashi shook his head and rolled his eyes as he brushed by Naruto to head towards the sound of chaos Sakura was undoubtably creating with the other jinchuriki.

_Why has it always been __**my**__ students to wreck havoc on an unsuspecting world?_

* * *

**A/N: DOOODS! Hey, whats up?! Long time no see yeah? I added. Serious. Fluff. INTENDED fluff from BOTH parties! Now read that and stuff it in your pipe! BA HA! Actually, I was STOKED to post it! I really hope you enjoy the twist! And one of these days, I'll have to post a personal thanks to my Watchers/Favers/AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS! Faithful reviews are just the people that make my day when a new chapter comes out.**

**Much love All! (And btw, I kinda moved recently, so thats why my updating will be slow. Net sucks over here... )**

**GS**


	21. Lose or Win

Chapter Twenty-One: Win or Lose

* * *

"Gaara get _back_ here!" Sakura Haruno roared. It took her a couple moments to completely figure out what he'd meant before he'd turned to leave her speechless, but when she had, Sakura grew utterly embarassed and absolutely enraged. Who was HE to talk about her personal life? And with him knowing how much she wanted what had been offered to her by Kakashi, why would he even bother with it? Did Gaara look down on her skills as a kunoichi so much that he'd question her ability to work when she was in the same proximity as a potential lover? And even then, _she'd_ certainly never promised Kakashi anymore in their kiss. Gaara was making assumptions about her private life.  
These lines of thought only served to make Sakura angrier. Thankfully, there was one portion of her brain that could still rationally think.

_HEY DORK BRAIN!_ Came the once silent voice of Inner Sakura. _You think Gaara will be scared of you looking like THAT?!_

Sakura stopped and frowned.

_Where have YOU been throughout my captivity?_

Inner Sakura smirked at her.

_I offered my advice when necessary._ Inner Sakura replied flippantly.

_Pff, whatever. Great... I must actually be losing it to be having a conversation with you and replying like you were a seperate entity.._ Sakura grouched to herself. She did have to admit that the only thing Gaara might be mutely afraid of would be her dragon breath and distasteful clothing. Being comfortable for a tense meeting would problably be a better idea that running after a jerk with faulty accusations.

She huffed in irritation before spinning on her heel to go back toward what she thought she remembered was her room. Bursting through the door, she slammed it behind her before yanking her drawers open for a fresh change of clothes. A bath would cool her temper for sure. Hopefully with a moment of relaxation, she would be able to recollect her thoughts and remember just what exactly she and Sasuke had talked about. She turned the faucet on and waited for the hot water to run before putting the stopper in.

"No doubt whatever we talked about would have some connection to what happened to me. Think, Sakura. What would Akatsuki have to gain if they had you? What would the Sound have to gain?"

Sakura tested the water as she thought, absently adding a bit of soap to the water. Once it was to her liking, she slipped into the warm water and settled in for a cozy bath. There was something missing. Something she couldn't remember, but was vital.

_Okay Sakura, lets put this all in a timeline. What happened first..._

xXx

Kakashi made his way lazily to the room Gaara had told them the meeting would be at with Naruto in tow.

"You know what Sensei? I bet you that when people hear about this, they'll drop the futon story.."

Kakashi cast a glance over at the blonde-haired idiot, knowing that Sakura wouldn't be quite as thrilled with Naruto's theories. At the same time, Kakashi was in a world of his own, exploring just what he had done with Sakura. He'd given her an open invitation, and now what? Why, he'd wait of course. And now that the secret was out, now that she (as well as problably half of the staff here) knew, he had no need to completely quell _other_ urges now.

He and Naruto neared the closed door of the conferance room, and before Naruto could reach for the door, Kakashi held out his hand to stop him. There were lowered voices, growling in feral tones back and forth. One sounded distinctly like Gaara's low voice, and the other was feminine, yet oddly... frightening. Kakashi stepped closer to the door and listened.

"..if I don't _need_ your help to decide?" The woman hissed.

"Stop your whining and open your eyes, Sakura. That man is fourteen years your senior, and you are no more than another burden to be carried in an already grief filled life!" Gaara growled, with more emotion in his voice than Kakashi had ever heard from the young Kazekage. There was an exhasperated sigh, and a loud _slap_.

"So you don't trust my judgement of his character? Gah, Gaara, I'm not twelve anymore!" Irritation and frustration were clear in her voice. "Whether or not you decide you don't like _whoever_ it is I intend to date, I'm going to date them. I understand that I haven't made right choices sometimes, but I shouldn't let that hold me back from looking elsewhere. And if you don't like that, I suppose thats just your problem, isn't it." There was a sound of shuffling before another louder _SMACK!_ of skin on skin sounded.

"Get your hand off me, Gaara." The kunoichi warned darkly. "You've made it clear today that you no longer trust my opinion, despite the fact I've saved your ass more times than you can count."  
"You saved me once! And if you don't want my protection, I won't offer it any longer! Sleep in your own damnable bed, and when you've been cast aside because of inadequacies on either part, don't think you have a right to come to me." Gaara answered coldly.

"We have a meeting to attend to, Kazekage." She snapped back. There was more shuffling, the sound of sandals nearing the door. Kakashi wisely choose this moment in time to open the door and give whoever it was a surprised eye. He then crinkled his eye at the clean pink-haired kunoichi standing just ouside the range of the door, looking about as surprised has he had pretended to be.

"Kakashi. You're early." She commented off-handedly. He shrugged half-heartedly.

"No little old ladies today, and Naruto was pestering me about getting here."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced when Kakashi turned to him and gave him a relatively Gaara-related death glare. Naruto nervously shifted from one foot to the other as he scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, couldn't let him get away with another late.. meeting." He finishd lamely. Sakura eyed Naruto suspiciously before bobbing her head in the positive.

"Come on, the elders will be here soon. I think I've managed to scrape together what happened." She said, standing aside to allow them entrance.

xXx

"My apologies for being about as graceful as an ox in regards to being kidnapped. However, my trip has gained me just a little bit more information regarding our nemesis now." Sakura started, standing at the end of the table as she informed the rest of the party. "There are three parties involved," She continued, raising one finger at a time, " One is us, the ninja opposing the second and third groups: The Akatsuki, and The Sound. Before I was even captured, there was a squabble between two groups. Akatsuki killed the two ninja sent after me from Sound before they could make a move to grab me. Which makes me think they are both vying for something involoving me that is of particular value. I managed to escape up until yesterday morning, and was attempting to restore my chakra in hiding when I happened to stumble onto.." She stopped, and looked over to Naruto with an apologetic eye.

"Onto a Sound ninja. Uchiha Sasuke made his presence known to me where I was hiding, and requested only that I trade information. The Sound had originally been hired to capture me, until things became tedious I suppose. An arguement, a disagreement with what who wanted, I don't know what he was looking for, but he betrayed his organization. Akatsuki wants live bait for the Kyuubi container, while the Sound Village wants a bartering chip to get whatever it was they wanted from Akatsuki. Before he allowed me leave, he made it clear to remove the Kyuubi's presence from Sun, as well as my own, and hightail it back to Konoha. "

Here Sakura paused, and her gaze flickered over Ren, who'd been required to attend the meeting.

"If not for the emotional treachery on Konoha's part, I believe we'd have gotten down to the bottom of this sooner. I do believe that if we continue to work on translating Sora Tori's diary of notes, we'll find more. If push comes to shove, I would agree with Uchiha Sasuke's suggestion." She finished carefully.

Sakura eyed the table's tenants carefully, noting the faces that were clenched deep in thought before resting her eyes on Naruto's face. His knuckles were turning white, his jaw tight with irritation, and his eyes on the floor.

"If we have to go back to Konoha towards safety in order to continue searching safely, then so be it. I agree with Sakura." Naruto said quietly, his eyes never raising from his shoes. Sakura stared at the Jinchuuriki, stunned that he wouldn't just throw caution to the wind and pound the little pukes into the ground

_He thinks my kidnapping is his fault..._ She realized instantly. Everyone was quiet, each contemplating what should be done. Leaving sounded like a pathetically wimpy, but practical plan. If they wanted to minimize damage to Suna's grounds, they would relocate the battle ground somewhere that was more familiar, and would be just as difficult to enter. However, taking leave from Suna meant that they had three days of running there, two nights of guarding, and the huge possibility of attack. While in Suna, they could track the Akatsuki that were already here, as well as continue investigating Sora Tori.She had a gut feeling that Sora was hiding something a bit bigger than just being part of one group. With Naruto now here, Akatsuki had accomplished their goal of luring the Kyuubi to Suna, so they had no more need to steal her, unless Naruto left.

As Sakura ruled out all the pros and cons of both plans of action, knowing that undoubtedly the counsel would problably keep them here to lure out the remaining Akatsuki. Destroying the pest was about the best method to use, particularly when there were three pests that had localized themselves in such a close vicinity. It was doubtful they would return to their headquarters until their own mission was a complete failure. And Sakura knew that by sending Naruto here, Konoha was playing right into Akatsuki's hands.

She ran a hand through her rosette colored hair and tried not to sigh out loud.

"I'm sure the council has insight as to what we should do." Gaara said, breaking the ice. "But I believe the best course of action at this time would be to keep the Kyuubi here until we are positive Akatsuki is no longer within the vicinity, and it is safe to leave."

"WHAT?!" Protested three of the council members, one even going so far as to rise. "Kazekage-sama! Damages to the area where the Haruno-san first escaped were terrible! Rebuilding the city everytime Akatsuki moves to strike will raise costs and make living conditions impossible. Casualties will also be up! This is Konoha's Hokage's problem."

Gaara's calculated gaze rested on the counciler.

"Was it not our problem before they removed the Shukaku from myself? And yet Konoha was not on their turf, nor did they need to make the long trip down to Suna in order to fight our battles. We are allies, and currently, you do not make a good impression on their representatives." He said with the beginnings of a scowl. The man sighed and sat, tugging on his sharp goatee in thought.  
"My apologies, but there must be a way to minimize casualties and maximize the safety of our surrounding buildings. My only suggestion can be that we contain their desired personnel to this tower, where the security is maximized and there is less chance of them getting what they want."

At first Sakura was tempted to speak up on Naruto's behalf, who was now trembling to reign in his temper, but he moved before she did.

"I'm a human being!" He shouted angrilly."I will be treated better than some kind of bartering chip, and more than a monster. And if you are going to keep me here, you'll need bait to draw out Akatsuki. I'm not letting Sakura take that risk again!"

_Okay, that was too far on my part.._ Sakura grumped.

"Naruto, stop. We just don't want the enemy to get their hands on you. And as for baiting, whether they use me or not isn't your say so. Tsunade-sama gave Suna's Kazekage full reign of whatever ninja she sent here." She injected.

Naruto's blue eyes met her's in irritation, but he didn't protest. Instead, the Kyuubi-container stretched hard before spinning on his heel and heading for the door.

"I don't give a crap what you guys do. I'll be waiting for orders in my quarters." He shot Gaara a look. "I've never been one for meetings. Call me back in when you've decided what we're going to do."

"Naruto!"

Sakura went to follow him out but was stopped by Kakashi's gloved hand. She cast him a worried glance.

"Let him think through it. He'll be fine." He murmured reassuringly. "We still need you here to help come to a decision."

Sakura nodded slowly and turned back to the table. She took a deep breath and slammed her palms on the table, looking up with determination.

"I understand it isn't my place, _gentlemen_, but I've already run into walls of my own today. In all honesty, safety isn't a luxury we as ninja are garunteed, nor are our villages. I would think your council would already now this. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way; the easy way being staying here and just fighting through it, or the hard way being sending us out of your village with the obvious possibility of being killed on the way out of your protective custody. Konoha will problably be put into a tense relationship with you afterwords, and that isn't what we want to accomplish. Our best option is just to stay here and fight it out."

Gaara's men whispered amongs themselves, some nodding in agreement. One burly man nodded strongly.

"I agree. Ninja were never meant to live safe lives. We do know this by now, and pretending like Akatsuki isn't here is a joke. Better to weed out the threat before it becomes a larger problem in the future."

The men were beginning to murmur their approval. Gaara finally nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

"Very well. We'll use you to draw them out then, Haruno, after we've managed to position men in suitable spots for your protection. Hopefully we'll rid ourselves of three more Akatsuki members before more show up. As for Sashi Ren, I'm dismissing you from this post after assigning you your new mission on the way home."

Gaara turned his eyes on Kakashi.

"You'll be assigned to being Sakura's constant body guard. You're room will be next to her's at all times, you will tail her whenever she leaves her room, and you will report back to me whenever summoned to do so."

Then Gaara adressed the rest of the group.  
"I want this over quickly. It's become burdensome and tiring, and Akatsuki has been a thorn in our side for too long. I want nothing more than the best posted on this mission, and I myself will be helping in efforts to finish off the enemy. You are dismissed for now. I will summon crews as needed."

Each counciler stood and bowed low before the Kazekage as he stood to leave the room. Gaara rounded the table and stopped just behind Sakura. She could feel his smoldering gaze at her back.

"You will be vacating these premesis effective immeadiately. I will select your new lodgings by this evening, and have ninja posted throughout the hotel." Even that statement carried a sting to it that made Sakura flinch. She glanced over her shoulder as he exitted and mentally huffed.

_He's turned into such a softy since the Shukaku left him.._ Inner-Sakura giggled at the statement with mad glee while Sakura raised a brow to his receeding back. This was going to take longer than she thought. A soft push on the small of her back urged her forward and she glanced up at Kakashi. His face was carefully devoid of emotion, but as he guided her out of the room, she could feel his tension.

Suddenly, Sakura felt like someone didn't mean for her to be happy. Why was it that she felt like she was losing Kakashi before they even started exploring their relationship?

* * *

**A/N: First she has it, then she doesn't. Ah, the frailty of starting new relationships. Poor Sakura! YOU REVIEWERS ROCK MY SOCKS! I'm terribly happy to have such dedicated watchers and reviewers, everytime I read something new from you guys, it makes my day. Hmmmm, now What in the World will I do to poor Sakura now? And How in the world can this arrangement be used to torture Hatake... .evillaugh. I will find a way...**

**Until Next time!**

**GS**


	22. Bonus Round

I See, I Want, I Need

Chapter Twenty-Two: Bonus Round

**A/N: It gets gorey at the end. Be warned for BLOOOOOOooooooddddd... /0.0\**

* * *

The day had gone one, teams were assigned to their new living quarters, and Naruto had been confined to the Kazekage's towers, unless ordered elsewhere with a squad of his own to keep an eye on him. Gaara had refused to see her when she requested to see him before she left, which had only provoked her already foul mood, and now Kakashi was about as quiet as a church mouse behind her as he read and she walked towards the adress the secretary had given her at the Kazekage's main office. She had a feeling that Kakashi had caught some of what she'd said to the Kazekage during the private meeting before the official one had started. The sun began to sink from view, and the warm Suna streets began to cool with the ending of another long day. It would've been really pretty, if Sakura hadn't been so distracted.

Sakura couldn't help but be angry that Kakashi would believe anything Gaara would say, and give up so quickly after what he'd told her in his room at the Tower. She was beginning to second-guess her own opinion of Kakashi herself, and proving Gaara right was the last thing on her mind. Just because he'd developed _feelings_ in the past couple years didn't mean he could start sabotaging her romantic life. She regarded Gaara as a close friend, and being in such hissy fights with him drove her insane. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to suport her in whatever she chose, not choose for her!

And with Kakashi's silence to confirm her fears that he'd eavesdropped on their conversation, she was wondering if he was really as committed as he'd felt this morning. She made a sharp right, entering the hotel with Kakashi hot on her heels. The clerk was a kind, attractive young man that regarded her with a warm smile.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

"Reservations for Haruno, Sakura." She said softly, answering his smile with a tremulous one of her own. The clerk looked down in his book before nodding.

"Right here. Room number 14 and 15, to the right. Please enjoy your stay, Haruno-San." he said with another ten-watt smile. She nodded and turned towards her room.

"Its a nice night, Kakashi-sensei." she said absently, attempting to start casually start conversation.

"It is." He agreed, his masked nose still buried in his new Icha Icha book.

"I think I might go out to eat."

"That wouldn't be wise."

"The sooner we kill Akatsuki, the sooner we can leave this mess behind."

There was a pause in the page turning behind her as she stopped at room number Fourteen and slid the key they'd given her into the lock.

"Of course." He finally answered. She tried not to stiffen as her irritation went up another level with his annoying answers. But before she could open her mouth to protest, he beat her to the punch.

"But it would be smarter to fight when you aren't completely exhausted and emotional. Odds would be better to fight during the day." He finished, turning another page and eyeing it with what looked like feigned interest. Now Sakura was radiating with frustration...

xXx

...And Kakashi could feel the storm coming. The tell-tale signs of an all out beating were brewing beneath the kunoichi's deliciously tensed skin. Her muscles quivered with irritation and her voice was lined with frustration as he answered every question. So when he entered her room and closed the door quietly behind him, he wasn't surprised when she spun around to face him. He was, however, VERY surprised when she hurled a fist at his jawline. He ducked and caught one ankle in his hand. The ankle moved back, sprawling him forward as she aimed her knee at his face. It was quick manuvering and muscle-memory that saved him from yet another broken nose as he rolled forward, shifting his sprawling path between her legs and and raising one leg to hit her in the stomach. She _oomphed!_ as she hit her back hard on the ground, hissing as the air left her lungs. He rose slowly and raised one silver brow at her as she sat up and struggled to her feet.

"What the _hell_, Kakashi?!" She shouted angrily, her face pink with her rage. "You better make up your mind right about now, or whatever Gaara said that got to you is going to be proven true. Are you so pathetic that you would give up the moment someone said something doubtful about you? Or are you just _saving_ yourself the _trouble_ later on?"

It was now Kakashi's turn to grow irritated, reigning in his reaction so she wouldn't see how her statement affected him.

"Are you suggesting I don't know what I want?" He inquired calmly. "And that possibly, I can't handle something difficult?"

She jabbed her finger into his chest, her eyes hardened.

"I know you don't know what you want, or you would be taking it. Honestly, I believe you were lying when you said what you did in the hotel before, and just wanted to to make the job easier."

"You're being stupid, Sakura." Kakashi protested hotly. "Don't think for a moment I'd be swayed by anything anyone has to say about me, least of all the Kazekage."

"Oh really? Then why are you running like a dog with your tail between your legs all of the sudden?"

"From WHAT?" Kakashi snapped back. "We never said we'd decided to continue what happened this morning. Or am I to assume you've already attached yourself to someone just because they seem as broken as Sasuke was? Maybe it isn't me assuming things, maybe its you."

Her eyes darkened, flashing with hurt.

"Don't you dare go into that again. You were the one who made the move." She hissed, turning to exit the room. "If you want to break it before it even starts by being a coward and a weakling, be my guest!"

_Oh, no you don't!_

He grabbed her wrist, and before she could slap him like she had Gaara, he blocked it, grasping it and adding it to her other before he threw her body against the wall. He pressed her into the wall with his own as he ripped down his mask in one fluid motion and forcefully covered her mouth with his, devouring her hungrily for all she was worth. He refused to part until their lungs were screaming for air.

"I'm more than adequate to accomplish anything thrown my way." He rasped into her ear. "Stop assuming you are the most difficult woman in the world, and spouting off on things you don't know anything about. As for Gaara, his emotionally clouded opinion means nothing to me."

He tore himself away from her flushed face and stormed out the door. This was getting out of hand. Despite his anger at her lack of faith in him, Kakashi could feel desire thrumming through his veins like angry wasps. This was something they would have to work through.. If they were even a they!

_Obviously she's assuming we are._ He reminded himself. _Of course, if she's still angry, there isn't a chance she's going to let me do anything __**else**__ to her..._

That was another factor on Kakashi's mental memo pad. He knew what she was like angry, and just because she had been pliant, soft, warm, searing, needing, and completely edible now didn't mean she would be an hour later. The moment he'd left the room he'd signed a death-waver, and now he was pretty sure she was going to use this incident in some way or another. Until then, he would just have to take a cold shower, he noted, and keep an eye on the bait. Now wasn't the time to be hashing over relational problems, especially when they had bigger fish to fry. And eating the bait before the fish took it was out of the question.

xXx

Naruto had been posted in a room just above Sakura's so he could keep an eye on things from there. They had carefully bugged the room before she'd made her entrance, and had heard every word of Kakashi and Sakura's exchange. Naruto's face was pulled into a frown when he heard Sakura's door slam, and wondered if it was Kakashi or Sakura that had left, until he heard squeals of unrefined anger. Much too feminine for Kakashi, and Kakashi was more likely to just leave the room and mope somewhere else. He winced at a few of her obsceneties, wondering if he should clean up his mouth on her behalf, and chuckled at the lengthy names she'd posted on Kakashi.

"I give him ten minutes before he's crawling back to her. Judging by the husk in his voice, he's pretty needy right about now." one of the sand ninjas commented with a grin. The other shook his head.

"Naw, I've heard rumors about the Copy Nin. I give it an hour." the second answered. Naruto turned to both of them from the desk in the hotel room, laxly putting his hands behind his head as he gave them both a lazy grin.

"I bet you both 500 yen that he doesn't go back all night. He's got stamina, boys." The first nin raised his brow and gave him a sardonic grin.

"He's still human. You're on." The first answered. The second was hesitant.

"I gotta eat you guys!" He whined. "Some of us actually have to work for a living!"

Naruto flashed him a devious smile.

"Scaredy cat." He stated. The second Suna nin glared at him.  
"That was juvenile."

Naruto shrugged lazily, his grin still in place.

"500 yen it is..."

xXx

Kakashi didn't go back until afternoon of the next day. He knocked lightly on Sakura's door and called her name softly.

"What?" Came a tight reply.

"Don't be stubborn with me." he warned. "You're the one who doesn't trust me."

"Its the otherway around, you old pervert."

Kakashi's teeth ground.

"I'm not arguing with you here. Don't make me pick this lock, Sakura."

"There might be a reason I don't want you in here!"

Kakashi raised a silver brow and sighed as he released the lock with a quick technique and opened the door.

"_HEY!_" Sakura shrieked. A flash of pale skin was covered up with a creamy white towel hastily thrown over her torso to preserve her modesty. Her pink hair was still wet from a recent shower, drops of water running down one leg. The sunlight from the window that was high on knothe wall streamed through the window and gave that creamy skin an ethreal glow. It was at that moment Kakashi thanked God for his mask.. It kept his jaw from falling on the floor, as well as the drool mopped up. Realizing he was staring at some particularly glorious anatomy that was still covered, he quickly recovered and turned away.

"I told you not to come in, you... you!.. OOOOhhhhh!" She fumbled angrily.

"I'm sorry." he apologized flatly.

"Yeah. You SOUND sorry, you sarcastic perverted old geezer!" She huffed, her voice carrying over to the bathroom door right behind him.

_If you're going to apologize, a little more sympathy would be in order.._ He thought with a mental face-palm.

"I would also prefer Kakashi to the old geezer." He suggested, reaching into his pocket for his customary distraction. Icha Icha was not going to help this little problem.. If anything it would make it worse. So instead of reading, he held the book eye level as he turned and peeked over the bridge.

_Yeah Kakashi.. Like a sixteen-year-old peeping tom. And who said you had dignity left?_

Sakura had wisely shut the door enough to stay out of his line of sight, and while he mourned the loss of perfect skin, he also thanked her for not tempting him anymore than necessary.

"I'm afraid today you have the interrogation of Sashi Ren and Sayuri. Get ready for it." He informed her through the wood of the door.

"Understood."

Kakashi eyed the door again over his book at her quick response. So she was going to play quiet, eh?

One thing that annoyed Kakashi was her assumption on his feelings with what Gaara had said. While he was still bothered Gaara had hit a soft spot where he worried about inadequacy, that didn't mean he wasn't up to rising to the challenge. There was another problem that came with trust. He trusted most comrades with his life, not his heart. Trying to work up the courage to hand something over that was so guarded already would be difficult...

It was like her distrust in herself.

Last night had been a revelation to them both, one that Sakura might not have even realized happened. Kakashi had been stunned into seeing how she truly felt about herself. Nothing more than a burden.

_"Everytime I think I have somebody they're just gone.. Maybe I'm not meant to have someone..."_

_"Or are you just saving yourself the trouble later on?!"_

_"..just wanted to make the job __**easier**__!"_

Kakashi could've kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Sakura had never wanted to be a burden on someone else. He'd always wondered why after the chunnin exams she was always striving to be independant of the boys, why she tried never to ask for help unless it pertained to a technique or mission. And he didn't want her to feel like that with him.

"When did Gaara tell me to be at the office?" She asked as she emerged from the bathroom once more. Her ninja gear was in place, and all she had to do was pull on her boots.

"He said this morning before ten hundred hours. We're about... Ten minutes late." He said with an eye crinkle. She threw him a look that could kill for its ferocity and rolled her eyes as she strode for the door.

"Leave it to you to _make_ me late for my appointments. You're the worst escort in the history of the world, Kakashi." She snorted.

He raised a brow as he closed the door behind him and followed her down the hall, waving to the young man at the desk.

_Just Kakashi now, eh? Maybe I scored more points than I realized..._

xXx

They arrived at the compound late, even later so for their interrogation appointment with Ren on account of Gaara having to take a few moments to scold them for their tardiness.

"My apologies, Kazekage-sama. We'll get going now." Sakura said blandly before turning to head towards the assigned room.

"Haruno. You will be in my office as soon as the interrogation portion has ended. I wish to speak with you privately concerning shinobi conduct." the red haired Kage said in measured tones, shooting a firey glance at Kakashi. Sakura kept her face carefully blank as she nodded in the positive.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Sakura then opened the door and proceeded down the hall toward the stairs that rested midway in the hall, heading for the basement level towards the Torture unit that Gaara had sent them. Sakura wasn't looking forward to this chat at all. For one thing, she was interrogating someone whom she hadn't really wanted to see since the kitchen fiasco. And for another, even though Ren had turned his back on Konoha for Sayuri, she still held a small string of friendship and pity for him. Yes, she really didn't want to do this.

_C'mon Sakura, pull it together. Just a few questions and you'll be done._ Her Inner-Self chided.

_Of course there are still a few things I'm wondering about... Like Tori Sora and his younger brother._ She thought idly, turning left as she hit the bottom of the steps.

Ren had supposedly finished translating the diary, but there was one big problem: He had sided with the Akatsuki and Sound, making whatever he said before while he still had a free will unusable. They didn't know if his information was corrupt, and she had a gut feeling Tora was a main attraction in all this.

When she came to the seventh door on the left, she knew she had arrived to the room ordered. She waved the two guarding it away, and took a deep breath. Steeling herself to tears, pleading, and whimpering, she stepped into the room, signalling for Kakashi to stay behind and watch the interrogation from the sixth room.

_You can do this, Sakura!_

The room had been darkened with only one spot of bright light directly over where they had made Ren sit all night. It wasn't as though Sakura hadn't seen an interrogation unit, but it still hurt to see anybody she knew like this. Ren looked pitifully toward her shoes, black rings beginning to darken beneath his eyes.

"Sakura.." He sighed.

"Ren."

The tension gathered in her spine, tightening until it felt near unbearable.

"The Kazekage wants me to question you. He said you wouldn't answer for anyone else."

Ren nodded slowly before lifting his eyes to meet her hardened ones.

"Why?"

"I was told not to talk to anyone but you."

"By who?"

"Akatsuki."

The one word sent a shiver down her spine. He'd been acting on Akatsuki orders.

"How long have you been working with Akatsuki?"

He was quiet momentarily, sorting through his thoughts, she supposed.

"Since before we met.."

That stunned Sakura. That meant his translation of the diary was out. But there was still something..

"What about Sayuri? Was she just a ruse, or is she real?" Sakura probed. There was always the possibility.

"Sayuri is very much real, Sakura-chan." Ren answered clearing his throat. "Sayuri was taken hostage a while ago. When I started receiving double messaged letters, one from her, one coded into her's from Akatsuki, I didn't know what to do other than just go along with it. I would write back to Sayuri's address, and they would send me another letter."

Sakura shook her head, willing away her anger. She had to stay cool!

"Tell me everything about Tori Sora, Ren. What was his part in this."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. You'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

Sakura's anger flared. She gathered chakra into her hand and backhanded Ren hard. He flew out of the light and into the concrete wall, coughing and spitting out blood. He eyed Sakura, terrified of her next blow.

"You'll tell me _right now_ Ren. I'm not kidding anymore. There are lives at stake more important that your own." She spat.

"Sakura I can't tell you." He pleaded. She raised her hand again. "Please!"

She threw another half-hearted hand across his cheek, still painful, but not near as powerful as her last blow.

"Spit it out Ren. I'm not going anywhere until you do." She said hoarsely.

"I... I can't.." he whispered brokenly. Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him hard.

"Damn you, you will tell me!" She threatened, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. The fist clenched in his shirt softened. "Just tell me Ren... Please just tell me, I don't want to do this anymore."

Blood had trickled down the corner of his mouth, blood she had conjured up. She looked away from his eyes, she just didn't have the heart to look at him.

"Sakura-chan... Listen close, okay.." He whispered. "Don't move or do anything suspicious that will call your guard dog in."

Sakura went still.

"I can't tell you, but that doesn't mean you can't read it. I made two translations of the diary, one to throw the Suna off and one for someone brave enough to find it. I stored it in an obvious place after you left. Just don't involve the kid, okay? Take what you were looking for and get out of the appartment." He said quietly. He nudged the hand balled in his shirt with his nose to get her attention and grinned pitifully, a couple teeth missing from her chakra laced blows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, honest to God, that you would be their main target. I didn't know your friend was their goal. And when I met you, it was just a stroke of luck for the Akatsuki. Sayuri is problably dead by now, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to follow her in the next few hours."

Sakura blanched for words, searching his face as her arm went slack for a moment. She then tensed again.

"Don't say that Ren, or I really will punch you through that wall." She hissed. "You aren't going to die yet, not by their hand."

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Not much you or I can do to stop them, y'know?" His demeanor turned serious. "Go find the diary _now_. I'm pretty sure they already know about it, so get to it, Sakura-chan."

She nodded and spun on her heel, running for the door.

xXx

Ren sat and waited in the darkness of the cell, a grin plastered over his face despite the knowledge of his fate while waiting in the shadows.

"That'll teach those Akatsuki bastards not to mess with the Sand ninja." He chuckled quietly to himself. A slicing pain seared along the begginings of his limbs, his neck, his tendons. He grunted, but continued to smile.

"So I see Hidan-san has been working me over with his techniques. I'll see you boys in Hades." He spat blood on the floor just as the pain swept straight through those points.

xXx

Gaara eyed the mess with a trained eye, not even bothering to avoid the massive lake of blood surrounding the body. Or what was left of the body. Not much more than a half and hour after Sakura had left, the camera of the interrogation room recorded Ren's untimely and incredibly gruesome death. All that was left were limbs scattered along the floor where the chair had been sitting, the torso still upright in the chair. Ren's arms and legs had been severed from his body, as well as his head. To make things crueller, those limbs were cut into in half where the connective tissue in the elbow and kneecap were.

The ninja that had found him had nearly lost the contents of his stomach trying to sort through the mess. Gaara raised a brow at his green underling. He'd seen far too much death to be phased by such a violent death now. But he couldn't help being proud of the ninja with the recording of his last words.

"You bet we'll teach the Akatsuki not to mess with us Sand ninja." He growled under his breath before turning and ordering three more to pick up the pieces and dispose of the body.

* * *

**A/N: THAT is how a ninja dies honorably! WHOOT! I hope you guys didn't hate him too much for his betrayal of Konoha. But let me garuntee he wasn't as bad as I let on... As for that kiss... whooo... The air must be off or something! XD **

**I hope you all looooved this update, send a review MY WAY! You watchers... Man you make my day. Have I said that yet in this thing? In the Next Chapter, I'll be giving kudos where kudos go, and digitalizing cookies and candy to coaxe more people into watching! lol,**

**Much love you all, thanks for reading! UNTIL NEXT TIME! Dun dun duuuuunnn...**

**GS!**


	23. Make Love, Not

I See, I Want, I Need

Kakashi/Sakura

Chapter Twenty Three: Make Love, Not...

* * *

"Sakura! Where are you going!?" Kakashi shouted frantically after her. Silence met his question. She had gone completely insane after she'd spoken with Ren, bolting out of the room after the first ten minutes of interrogation. She hadn't spoken, only torn out of there with no explanation as to where she was headed. Running up the side of one building before leaping onto it's partner's roof, he trailed after her as close as possible. After a quick survey of the surrounding area, he noted that they were closing in on Tori Sora's appartment. Ren must've hinted something regarding Tori's involvment.

xXx

Sakura was running her hardest with Kakashi right behind her. That journal wasn't going to be there for long if Ren was telling the truth. And she would rather risk him lying and falling into a trap than miss out on a chance to understand how Akatsuki had managed to sink their claws into him. Besides, she had Kakashi with her. Glancing over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of his masked face and her eyes softened momentarily. She could've killed him last night for arguing with her, but it was nice that he wouldn't take her accusations lying down.

It was true. She had been suspicious with him, wary that he would just run off after the first hint of trouble. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

_"Stop assuming your the most difficult woman in the world..."_

_You heard what he said last night.._ She told herself. Sakura could've thrown him on the bed and devoured him herself. Subconciously, it had been exactly what she needed to hear, and the moment he said it was the moment she realized it. Sakura bolted towards the appartment complex, not wasting her breath explaining what she was looking for. He would understand her if they found it, and if they didn't... She trusted him to protect her.

Halting on the roof she was looking for, she charged her feet with chakra and went to the window of the Tori's room. The inside was dusky at best, and no movement could be detected. _Good._ Sora's brother must have been out. She looked back at Kakashi and put a finger to her lips, then pointed inside before and yanking an invisible string. Kakashi nodded with minute understanding before checking their surroundings like they would on any other information retrieval mission. Sakura carefully went to lift the window and raised a brow when it was locked.

_Any true shinobi's brother would know._ She nodded in approval before shifting her medic's skirt higher along her thigh to reach a senbon stored in it's pouch. The lock was one that you would have to physically latch, rather than turn a knob or button. Harder to break in. She slipped the senbon between the cracks, prying it open further with her finger before unhooking the latch with the point of the senbon. They both soundlessly slipped into the room before closing the window and latching it to avoid suspicion. If Sora's brother had enough sense to lock everything, he would know if there were ninja in his appartment.

Sakura quickly made her way to the room they identified as Sora's and entered. Motioning again to Kakashi, she pointed at her eyes and spread her fingers wide with one quick clean sweep of the room. He nodded and went about searching the room as he had before, looking for things that weren't there. Sakura wisely refrained from infusing her hands with chakra this time, choosing to carefully look over documents and ran her fingers over objects she had before. Every discrepancy was noted, every displaced paper check over. They had been searching for about forty-five minutes when Sakura came to the bed.

She ran her hands over the sheets, before putting her hands under the pillow. They ran into something hard that hadn't been there before. She pulled the object out from under the pillow and her heart skipped a bit.

It was the diary! She grabbed the book and stared at the item. It'd been bound in a worn leather pouch and tied tight. An obvious place indeed. It was a hiding spot a child would pick, and she sighed at how lucky she'd been. Her luck would run out if she just stood there. Turning to find Kakashi eyeing her she raised the book and nodded.

They arrived back at the appartments midday. Kakashi went into Sakura's room before her, checking it carefully before sitting down on the newly made bed.

"Thats what we were looking for?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah."

"What exactly is it?"

Sakura looked nervously over toward Kakashi.

"Its supposed to be the translated journal of Tori Sora. I just hope Ren wasn't lying."

Kakashi raised a brow at her, a look that said _You trust his word, but you don't trust me?_ Sakura frowned at him, but went about studying the leather-bound notes. There was nothing special about it.

"Shut up Kakashi." She said absently, heading over to the cheap desk in the corner and sitting as she unwound the string holding it shut. "You can tease and torture me later, just let me read this without interruption first."

"Fine, fine. But I expect you to live up to your promises."

She glared at him, catching the underlying joke. "I made no promises, hentai."

He shrugged, his eye curving happily as he lay back on the bed.

Ignoring the sprawled out man, she turned back to the journal and opened the cover. Resting on the front page was a note in a small envelope. She pulled it out and wasn't surprised to find it was addressed her. Ren had meant for her to find it.

_Sakura-chan,_

_By the time you get this, I'll have problably already said goodbye to you some way or another. This is just incase I haven't. Affiliating with Akatsuki in any way, even as a hostage was garunteeing my death. I'm nothing more than a pawn to them. _

_But I promise you, I won't go down without a fight._

_Read every last one of these journal entries. Hopefully through them you'll have gained a better understanding of the enemy. Its like with your Hatake Kakashi's Sharingan: Once you've seen the enemy's techinque, its decipherable. I've included the keywords to this code lest someone get their hands on this that shouldn't. Your chakra will bring out the words, and noone elses. The best of luck, from one Shinobi to Another._

_Sashi Ren_

_To anyone else that finds this note:_

_Screw._

_You._

_Eat sand and die in honor of Sunugakure and its Kazekage._

She put the note aside and continued. No doubt it would be a long day of reading.

xXx

Kakashi had lain there for four hours, and still Sakura was showing no sign of coming up for air. In the hospital she was infamous for being a workaholic, which was problably one reason he never saw her much before this mission. That, and he'd never made it much of a priority to visit her. It had been two hours past lunch, and he was beginning to worry for her sanity. She hadn't made so much as a gasp at anything she'd found yet.

Kakashi rose from his resting place and mozied over to the desk, stopping just behind her to read over her shoulder. She had a pen in one hand, a cheap pad of paper from the hotel sitting beside her and frustrated look on her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and dug his fingers into the knotted muscles of her shoulder-blades, receiving a gutteral moan from her. Sakura dropped her pen and leaned into his touch.

"Sakura, you need to get something to eat." He said quietly, continuing to work the tendons on her neck carefully, running a strong thumb along the muscles.

"After you're finished with that..." She mumbled, sighing in bliss. Kakashi chuckled behind her and moved a little closer towards the chair, pulling it back with him so she could rest her feet on the desk.

This moment told him he'd said something right last night, despite the angry accusations and hurt thrown around. Sifting through the disaster to find what he'd said right would be another story entirely, so for now he would just suck up to the pink-haired kunoichi and soothe away her stress. When he lifted his fingers from her shoulders she sighed and leaned forward to grab the pen again.

"You go grab something for us to eat. I still have decoding." She said, her eyes going intense again. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and looked sternly at her, earning a glare.

"Come on Sakura."

"Have Naruto get it."

There was a sudden knock on the door, making both Kakashi and Sakura exchange glances.

"_Room Service!_" Came a cheery, annoyingly familiar voice. Kakashi went to the door and looked through the peep hole before opening the door to a very happy yellow haired Black Ops mask. He held two bags in his arms that had a delicious aroma floating from them.

xXx

"I figured I would share my spoils of war with you guys." He said. Sakura tried not to gape at the food as her stomach suddenly roared to life, reminding her just how hungry she really was.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" He lifted his mask and flashed her and Kakashi a grin.

"Oh, nothing. C'mon you guys, I waited forever to get this stuff. Lets dig in!"

They all went about rooting through the bags, finding their prefered foods. Sakura had to fight Naruto for the pork-noodles and batter-fried yams, while Kakashi sat back and watched the fireworks. Once they were all settled, Naruto began bringing normality back to the topsy turviness.

"Kakashi-sensei, grab something to eat!" Naruto complained, eyeing him eagerly. Kakashi waved him off.

"Maybe later."

_Oh, thats right.._ Inner Sakura boasted gleefully. _Naruto hasn't seen Kakashi without his mask... or what he can do with the mouth beneath it._

Sakura stuffed noodles into her mouth to prevent herself from shooting off something stupid regarding Kakashi's face.

"C'mon, Sensei, I know you gotta be hungry!"

"Leave him alone you idiot." Sakura snapped as she swallowed her mouthful. "He doesn't want to take his mask off, so stop pestering him!"

Naruto's face turned cherry red as he stuffed a big piece of chicken into his mouth. Kakashi shot her an amused look that said _Saving the pleasure of seeing me for yourself, eh?_

Refusing to meet his look, she took another bite of the pork before setting the box to the side and grabbing a pen in her left hand. She still had decoding to do, and she was almost finished. It wasn't as though she was shocked with her findings, but she was still surprised by some of the content.

"Hey, you guys. Didja hear about Ren and Sayuri?" Naruto said between bites. He swallowed as she turned and put his meal in his lap before continuing. "Ren was found in the interrogation room in pieces..."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_"Sayuri is problably dead by now, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to follow her in the next few hours."_

"..and that girl he was with was found with a slashed throat in the room she was staying in at the Kazekage's tower. There was some other body beside hers, but nobody can identify it's parts because the head is missing. The tower is a bloodbath.."

Sakura flinched, not knowing whether to be remorseful or glad that he'd gone with his kunai in hand. Ren hadn't been lying when he said he would die without doubt. Her meal began to crawl up her throat as she realized that whatever happened to him was problably connected to Akatsuki, making this journal all the more urgent to decode. She just had to set a few words in place and unscramble the pages before it began to make sense. It wouldn't be long before she knew exactly what was going on. She sat, giving Ren and Sayuri a silent moment and a promise to figure out what was going on.

Ignoring the conversation Kakashi and Naruto were holding behind her, she set her pen to work, grabbing a piece of noodle occasionally as she had learned to do while studying under Tsunade. Most nights she wouldn't have time to eat, and have Pig grab her a bite. She'd eat with her good hand and take notes with her other, turning the page with her chopsticks as she was doing now.

_C'mon, Ren... What are you telling me._

xXx

The two men lounging on the bed watched the rosette kunoichi dive back into her studies without a moments hesitation.

"Hey Sakura."

Naruto waved his chopsticks at Kakashi.

"Don't do that, sensei. You've seen Tsunade angry when you interrupt her?" He paused, gauging Kakashi's reaction. "Think of that times two. Sakura hates to be interrupted when she's in the middle of something important. I still have scars from the time I burst into surgery to tell her something."

Kakashi raised his silver brow at the unusually quiet tone Naruto had taken. But he did agree with him on one thing: Tsunade's wrath was unrivaled, and if Sakura was just as bad when it came to those terms, he'd prefer not to have all his ribs broken at once, thank you very much.

After about another hour of her study, Naruto made waved picked up all the garbage and headed out the door. It would be another half hour that he would wake to Sakura's soft expletive.

xXx

When Sakura finally figured out just what he was telling her, it was midnight.

"Good God... Kakashi, we need a transport to the Kazekage's tower now. Call the Tower up and have Gaara ready to go, _no_ exceptions."

Kakashi nodded without objection.

xXx

"What the hell are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?!" The man on the phone yowled. "And what makes you think I wanna get my butt chewed off by the Kazekage for waking him at this hour?!"

Sakura took the phone from Kakashi after hearing the shinobi's protesting.

"You get your ass moving this _instant_. This is Haruno Sakura, I have an S-Class document in my hands, and I _will _talk to Gaara _whenever I damn well please._" She growled. "If I arrive at that office in the next ten minutes and he isn't up, I will take my pound of flesh from your hide, understood?!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Sakura slammed the phone down on the cradle before noticing Kakashi's darker eye watching her with a mischeivous glitter in them.

"Sakura-chan, I never knew you to be a dominatrix." He teased. She cleared her throat, blush staining her cheeks.

"Shut up you pervert."

"You don't mean that."

She snorted.

"Of course I don't. Lets go."

Kakashi nodded as the corners of his mouth lifted in a grin.

xXx

When they arrived at the tower, the ninja that had answered the phone was rushing about in the room. He quickly paled when Sakura entered.

"M-my apologies, Haruno-san, but Gaara is getting dressed as we speak. He'll be here-"

"I am here." The Kazekage interrupted, entering just behind the group of ninja that had made it out from the hotel. "What's going on?"

Sakura held up the journal.

"I found this in Tori Sora's room. Ren told me where it was, and he left me a little note as to how to decode it. Only my chakra will disclose the words, but even then it was tough to decode it from there."  
"Ren is dead Haruno. He was killed just after you left by some manner of jutsu." Gaara said.

"I know." Sakura answered softly, her eyes meeting Gaara's. "Sayuri is gone too, right?"

He nodded, back turned as he made his way around the chairs.

"But I also know who Sashi Ren really was. These are all his notes when dealing with Akatsuki, as well as alot of personal information regarding missions before his captivity and journals from one other person: Shuin Sayuri."

Gaara's face revealed nothing as he listened, sitting at the head of the table as he assumed command and motioning for the group to sit with him. Sakura took a place beside him as she laid the journal out for referance.

"Sashi Ren was actually one of your Black Ops ninja. You knew him as Tori Sora, though. See, we assumed Sora was dead when we couldn't find many previous records of him. Thats because most black opperation ninja keep their profiles in protected places, not including the filing cabinets of the tower they report to." She took a breath. "According to a time line, Sora was dating Sayuri first, and they had a bad split up. It was right about then that Sayuri met 'Ren' from Konoha and Sora began to show up less and less for work. He didn't come back after one mission, after he'd taken care of his records in the tower. If Ren was a codes expert in Konoha, and a Black Ops Specialty ninja in Suna, then he problably had the brains to remove any unnecessary information here and turn it into something for Konoha. "Sakura stopped for a moment to let it sink in, not just for herself, but for the group around her. Gaara had his fingers laced together as Kakashi listened direcly behind her from the wall. "

Sashi Ren problably looked like one of our Ally Transfer Ninja, and had the paperwork filled out when things started going down hill. Ren told me that Sayuri was a hostage while he was in Konoha doing spy work for Akatsuki, which means one of the only reasons he had left Suna was because he had been forced to recruit into Akatsuki. Copies of all their letters and the translated versions are in here."

Sakura shuffled some of the papers around.

"I'm not liking what I see. You boys will need to dig through this yourself. Ren had done enough spy-work for Akatsuki that they could plan discreet routes in and out of both villages without being noticed."

She pushed two maps that had been folded into the pages towards the Kazekage, putting just enough chakra into it for him to see the lines of ink scrawled into a map.

"If we Konoha ninja don't haul back home right away, I fear the worst for us both." Sakura said, her face dark. "It isn't just the Kyuubi they want. Its a war. There can't be any other explanation for wanting into _both _villages with easy escape routes, escpecially with them already having the Shukaku. The Sound Village's involvement in this makes alot more sense now, seeing as they have already successfully attacked Konoha."

"I see." Gaara folded his arms over his chest and leaned back, his light eyes resting on her. "We will need copies of these maps and this information for ourselves. Start work tonight, and finish by tomorrow evening. Once you're finished, you are to leave at once. Sleep for an hour before you start, I don't need ninja passing out on the job."

Sakura nodded as he unfolded his arms and made his way out of the room, the ice beginning to thaw from the people in it. She was still sitting at the table as shinobi drained from the room, leaving her, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Go ahead and get some rest for the morning Naruto. We have alot of work to do before we leave Suna." she heard Kakashi say. She turned her book-tired eyes towards him and gave him a faint smile. He jerked his head toward the door before pushing off the wall and waiting for her to rise.

They walked in step down the hall of the tower, heading for the temporary civillian headquarters they kept moving into at random times during the trip.

"You look tired." He said.

She rubbed the back of her neck withone hand before pocketing the other.

"I am tired."

She felt him slip his arm through hers and rest his hand on her side, like they had when he'd made her play 'merry maid'. This time, she was too tired to protest and soaked in the quiet company.

"You made quite the discovery back there. I've never felt so useless on a mission in my life.. well, maybe once, but still." He chuckled. Sakura forced a tired smile on her face.

"Yeah, you have been pretty pathetic lately. Maybe Tsunade should just retire you, you perverted old geezer. Go join Jiraiya in his 'research'." He gave her a hard pinch on the hip, making her yelp and throw him a glare.

"So charming when you're tired aren't you? I guess you can't compare to the stamina of us old timers, eh Sakura-chan."

She discreetly drove an elbow into his side as they turned at one particular door. He opened it and flicked the light on for the both of them, pulling his arm away so she could enter. Closing the door behind them, he gave his moptop a good run-through before sighing as he noted she took the bed.

"I guess I'll take the floor."

"Kakashi..."

The look on Sakura's face spoke of faint embarassment as she met his gaze with a soft one of her own.

"I can share."

He gave her a happy eye crinkle, which immeadiately dropped upon her next statement.

"For a price." There was a demonic smile on her face that replaced her afore mentioned timidity. "You aren't allowed to wear your mask."

"The floor it is!" He remarked in resignation, stretching before going to sit on the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt sleeve, tugging him toward the bed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." she said as she lay beside him and curled on her side. Kakashi removed at least his jonnin's vest and lay on his side, back facing Sakura.

"Sleep well, Sakura." He said with a faint wave. She snorted with a raised brow to his back but didn't protest. Instead, she lifted one finger and traced the traditional Leaf of Konoha on his back where the vest would usually place it.

"Thanks, Kakashi..." She whispered before resting her hand beneath a pillow and closing her eyes to try and get a few minutes of sleep.

****

A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm sorry to say... (sniff)... that in another two or three chapters this story will come to a close. BUT NOT BEFORE I add more FLUFF to this mixture. I also think I promised that I would give massive kudos to those that watched and faved, So I think I'll just type out the list for all those amazing people that watched this story!

(takes deep breath)  
OOO-KAY! In alphabetical order! MY THANKS AND DIGITAL COOKIES TO YOU FAMOUS PEOPLE!

321noeoen123, AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn, AngelKunouchi, Arukas-Guardian(THANKYOUFORYOURREVIEWS, ARUKA!) AvidReaderAlso, Beware of the fluffy ones, BrennaM, Buffalocatz, ChibiTomoyo, Clay Mason, CrisscrossAnime, DeathGoblin, DereksGirl, DjMinki, DojomistressAmbyChan, Erinye, Esphiroth, F-chan1, GirlDichotomized, Goddess Psyche, Hinata1313, Ichigo Sanero, ImmortalSoull, InARealPickle, JenniferJ21, Kakashisgf, KiMiKi-YuMiKa, Konoha's White Fang, Lady Inu, Living Nemesis, Lupanari, Lydibopp, Marie Hana, Mateba(THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT MATEBA!), Mishi Marie, Mojo817, MoonKitii, Nibbles the Chicken, NilaBlue, Oh My Kai, Ou Yang Jinq, Pance, Past the Point of Sanity, Pesche (YOU TOOO!!), Redfox93, Reqin, Seeking-Truth-Darkness, Shadows-Fallen-Angel, Shirotsuki, SmexySmone, Solea(THANK YOU AS WELL!), Sora Rashkae, Sun.x.Goddess, T.A.Raskelt, The Goddess of the Madhouse, Tonnocal, Trinnerti, UnwrittenMyFaerie, White Love, Yunagirl22, addicted2reviews, akiismarina, anbu10, blackgatito, caffeinefix, calindanaruto, daknesskunoichi, devilsredemptionangelsfall, equivalent exchange, erizahetsu-chan, eyezue66613, gamblerikku, idBendOver4Kakashi, inked quill, inuyasha's tennyo, jackswoman, kaoru.mitsui, kaorugirl, lenaetv, lizzpercrush, mistress of mist, moderndayportia, momijikanami, paper n pen, reversan, sassyanimegrl, tcl7189, usernamessuck, writing4eva, wulfie's tiggy, and xiaobee!!

Ladies and gentlemen, that is a totaly of 93... NINETY-THREE!! Watchers! I'm more than positive all of you have reviewed this story at least once, and you have no idea what that means to a writer like me! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one!

GS!


	24. Stallin

I See, I Want, I Need

Kakashi/Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Four: Stallin

* * *

Kakashi had simply been resting, getting a quick snooze, catching a couple z's... but somehow he'd completely conked out the moment he had felt Sakura's back scoot towards his. And now, his guard down for but a moment, he found himself in this awkward, but rather welcome position. Now, it wasn't that he hadn't ever wanted to run a finger over Sakura's obviously well-toned backside (he practically _made_ that thing!), but having it snug against his groin was a bit too close for comfort. Again, he made no complaints, he just wondered what she would think when she awoke to find his, unusually early, morning friend pressed against her backside.

As it were, she was completely and blissfully unaware of his legs tangled with hers. So rather than wake her from her peaceful sleep, Kakashi pulled his mask down and propped his head up with one arm, gazing at the back of her pink head. It'd become mussed and tangled as she'd tossed and turned in the single hour she'd been given to sleep... Now that he thought about it, his internal clock told him they were about an hour late into their sleep. He slipped his free fingers down her bare forearm, raising goosebumps as he went down. She sighed and buried herself deeper into his chest. Throwing the internal clock out the nearest window, he allowed his hand to wander a bit, sliding it down over her hip, and trailing back up to her stomach in slow teasing circles.

That was when he noted her hand clenching in her pillow, and the barest hint of jade coloured eyes peeking from beneath sooty lashes. He tried not to give away a grin and continued his ministrations carefully. What exactly would she let him get away with until she woke up from her fake sleep? He feathered his fingers over her hip again, relishing the feel of tremors building with his caress. This time, he pushed the cloth of her shirt up with his thumb as he applied the barest of pressure. Now her breath hitched. He added a finger to his thumb, then another as they traced random patterns over the soft flesh of her side, grazing her ribcage. Kakashi felt his own breath come shorter, as he couldn't compare her skin with anything other than the finest and softest silk.

That was when his thumb hit one of her scars. He felt the flesh with his forefinger, running along its length until he hit the wrapping stopping just before her breast. Sakura hummed at the soothing action. Now he couldn't hold back a grin as he leaned forward and caught one earlobe between his teeth.

"I know you're awake, Sakura-chan." He teased, nipping it. She twisted her head just slightly, eyes flicking over his unmasked features.

"And we both know who's at fault for that." She said, flicking his paused hand beneath her shirt for emphasis. "Now isn't really the time."

When he pressed a light kiss into her throat, she let out a small noise of surprise.

"You're absolutely right, Sakura-chan. You're an hour late."

The statement sent her flying out of the bed, whipping his hand from her shirt and away from the prize he originally sought. He cursed his mouth first and foremost as he headed for the edge of the bed himself, but then Sakura gave him reason to pause in his cursing. She turned back around as he noted her barely kept grin. Warily, he watched as she knelt closer to him, unexpectedly weaved her fingers into the base of his hair as she pulled his face closer to his and ghosted her lips over his before gently biting down on his lower lip and pushing her mouth flush with his.

"Maybe later." She whispered torturously as she grinned mischeivously against his mouth before turning and pulling on her shoes. Kakashi, still completely off balance at her wonderful attentions, simply sat there and watched as she ran out the door leaving his face bared to the world. Regaining his senses, he let a smirk work its way over his features. That must've been the official welcoming ceremony to the relationship that was Sakura and Kakashi.

xXx

Sakura wanted to just hit herself. She was still blushing fiercely at following her less-than-sane counterparts advice, but immensely pleased with his stupefied reaction. That just wasn't normally Kakashi. And while the next hours did look relatively bleak, she was pretty sure that his pervertted teasing would take a turn for the worst. Kakashi tended to be creative with it, and she could barely contain her squeal of utterly junvenile excitement. Hopefully, Kakashi got the hint.

xXx

The last hours of night went slowly for the both of them. Their interlude had gotten them up on their feet, sure, but that didn't mean that copying paperwork was going to quickly put her back to sleep. If only there was a technique that could flawlessly copy chakra-ink, her job would be so much simpler. Sakura was being drained of her precious chakra as it were, and she knew she'd need every ounce of it for the speedy trip back home.

The young man helping her with the translation and writing of the scroll was a newbie in the Black Ops quarters, to which she cursed her ill-luck for. He seemed intent on getting every detail perfected for the Kazekage, until Sakura had completely lost her cool and shouted, _"Get a move on, you nimrod! We've got T-minus ten seconds before I blame the collapse of Konoha on your sorry arse!"_

He perked up right about then. No thanks to the paint-peeling coffee they had managed to conjure up somewhere in the lounge. When pushed to do something, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they could do amazing things. It took roughly four more hours to completely translate it with standard black ink, copy it, and distribute it to the necessary carriers.

With the translations finished and copied, Sakura quickly headed for the room she and Kakashi shared and gathered up what little she'd brought to Sunagakure. A knock sounded at the door as she tightened the last cinch on her thigh holster and she looked up. Kakashi, mask and all, stood in the door way with the barest of essentials himself. Dressed in that fantastic black tank, he had the collar pulled up over his lower face and a pair of arm guards on. Standard black pants, thick soled sandals and a holster on each thigh as well as his upper arm, Kakashi was armed to the teeth.

"Ready to go, Sakura? The crew is waiting for you." He said, folding his svelte arms over his chest. She nodded with a grin. As the power walked, skipping down the stairs of the Kazekage's tower, she felt her heart begin to pound with excitement and determination. It was one of those days she loved her job.

"You realize that we're problably going to be tailed the moment we leave the village, right?" Sakura said, leaping down the last three stairs and briskly heading for the door. He got there first and pushed it open for her with a mock-bow.

"Ladies first. Yeah, I count on it." He said, running the sentences together as they both strode for the gates. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. We already have a bit of a game plan for defense and offense, and I can fill you in on those details as we go. Besides, we have an ANBU crew with restocked weapons and special techniques. We'll be fine."

She nodded, his confidence rubbing off on her. They went over the plans as the hurried for the gate, finding the Kazekage and his bodyguards as well as their team waiting for them at the gates.

"My village will supply you with five ninja from my Black OPs team to escort you half-way. Midday of the second day they'll fall back and have clones replace them so it'll still keep your defenses looking bulked." Gaara informed her. His blank eyes bore into her own. "Akatsuki knows what we have. I'm more than positive that they had some kind of curse on Sora before he was murdered."

Gaara's expression flickered as he nodded his body guards off to join the team and came a step closer.

"I'll be expecting a messenger hawk within five days to assure me your team made it back safely to Konoha." He said in a low voice, for only her to hear. Her green eyes softened at his statement, endeared by his possesive attempt at tenderness. "Should I find anything has happened to you before you reach the village, I'll personally castrate those responsible for negligence and bloodlust."

Her mouth twisted wryly as she raised a brow when his gaze stood on Kakashi for a moment before turning away and walking back into the village. Correcting him would've been useless, and the time they wasted was precious. Kakashi exchanged an amused glance with her before heading for the troops and adressing them.

"Alright boys, we have an S-Ranked mission on our hands directly from the Hokage and Kazekage's themselves: Sakura and her documents make it to Konoha without a scratch on her. The Kazekage has informed me that he will personally see to the removal of every man's balls if he finds out she's been hurt." All the men around her winced. "If that isn't clear enough, we'll fail and find out. Pray for death first. Lets move out!"

All eleven zipped forward, and out the gates without another word. They'd push on all day and camp only at midnight. Three would be on guard in pairs for the six hours of rest they'd stop for, one man doing a double shift. Kakashi had stayed on the inside ring with Sakura, Naruto on the other side. For one empty moment, Sakura had felt like Team Seven again. She shook off the nostalgic memories before depression could sink in. She felt a gentle hand on her back and glanced quickly over to Kakashi before she let a small smile on her face as he winked at her. They parted ways as they took to the trees, to clear the path of too obvious tracks, leaving Sakura and two other black ops ninja on the road.

xXx

Kakashi had nearly missed his que to disassemble when he'd placed a hand on the small of her back to soothe her nerves. That look on her face... It was the one that would show on his if he hadn't been wearing his mask, that deja vu like he'd seen such a thing before. Naruto had split too, on his urging. The fewer there looked, the less likely they'd all be caught up in a trap. It was easier to ambush then get out of one, he tended to find. And Akatsuki was no amatuer group. If anything, he wanted to set the trap before they could. From here, he watched the smaller group travel along the road, as tempting as a poisoned red apple hanging on a tree.

xXx

They traveled all day without incident, and stopped for the night.

"No fire. We'll sleep in the trees tonight. Naruto and Jan have first watch, and so on and so forth. We rest until six hundred hours unless we all wake earlier than that." Kakashi issued, staking his claim on one particularly large branch before lounging and stretching his legs. The rest of the crew joined him in the tree, going into higher branches as Naruto and Jan went about their watch. Sakura poked Naruto before he left and gave him a smile.

"Be careful Naruto. Don't be stupid." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"C'mon Sakura-chan. Stop talkin' like I don't know what I'm doing!" His smile widened as he puffed out his chest and flexed his arms. "I'm a big strong ANBU now!"

She punched him lightly in the stomach and chuckled.

"Get going, meathead." She laughed. He nodded and disappeared. Now, she had some catching up with Kakashi to do. Said man had both eyes closed and looked as though he was asleep on his heavenly tree branch. Not wanting to disturb him, she tiptoed closer and took a chuck of his silver mop between her fingers, tugging lightly on them.

"G'night sensei." She whispered, turning to leave. SHe almost yelped in surprise when his arms wrapped around her middle and brough her to her rear, his warm chest pressed comfortably into her back.

"Where do you think you're going? I have two night shifts, I might as well have a blanket so I can sleep well before I run off." He teased, his breath ruffling the hair that was tucked behind her ear. She very nearly blushed at the contact, but settled in and leaned her head against his shoulder, forehead pressed neatly into his neck. She could feel his pulse beating steadly beneath the skin, breathing deep as he began to fall asleep. This was what she'd wanted. What she'd waited for, dared to dream for, and nearly given up in frustration. A comfortable place in someone's arms, no matter where they happened to be. His head shifted, chin resting on her head.

"You know, I couldn't help but feel a bit of a hostile aura from the Kazekage when he said he'd castrate us. If I didn't know anybetter, he looked like he wanted to right then."

Sakura held back a giggle.

"He's super protective of his friends and family."

"So I've found out." He chuckled.

Kakashi was in seventh heaven. The moment she tiptoed over, he knew he'd have problems. but when she'd tugged on his hair like she had, it sent chills up his spine. Now, with that young, very supple body tucked into his again he felt like he was on cloud nine. To be completely honest, he even felt a bit guilty about it. Dating an ex-student, of all people, wasn't exactly common in Konoha. If Gaara didn't geld him, surely Tsunade would when she found out. Genma had a terribly bad habit of coming home bloody because of some idiotic rumored he'd wagged his tongue about on, and was almost as mouthy as that big-mouthed blonde that Asuma had the pleasure of training.

Kakashi was beginning to drift off, darkness and pleasant dreams of a rosette-headed ninja as he pushed away his worries. Why worry about something that you couldn't do anything about until you got to your destination? An serenity consumed him, and he relaxed with Sakura in his arms.

xXx

At around four in the morning, he heard it and snapped to attention. He shook Sakura awake and grabbed her arms before she could accidentally kill him for waking her. Turning back with confusion written all over her face, Kakashi put a finger to his lips and opened his eyes, looking for other chakra signatures. A branch snapped to his left and he automatically dropped his arms from around Sakura, leaping away to find a hiding place. Sakura sat where he had for a moment before realizing what had happened, and bolted away herself. Tuning his ears to the forest, he waited until he felt the faintest signature before leaping forward with all the stealth of a panther, tackling his prey and pinning them to the nearest tree branch with his fist cocked to deliver a jaw cracking jab. Unfortunately, the black mass he had fisted in his other hand had him mentally screaming "DO NOT HIT!"

"Jeez, Kakashi! Have a heartattack on me, why don't ya!" Naruto whined from behind his mask. Kakashi immeadiately let go of the his teammate and relaxed.

"You're about as quiet as a pack of dogs fighting over a bone, Naruto." Kakashi scolded huskily, keeping his voice down.

A loud, fleshy thump startled both Kakashi and Naruto. Before his eyes, Naruto's throat began to bleed profusely, a kunai stuck there that hadn't been there seconds before. Kakashi swore, grabbing the fellow ANBU before the chakra in his feet gave out and steadying him on a branch. Naruto tried to make some kind of sound, failing miserably as blood flicked out from his open mouth.

"Don't move."

Kakashi tensed reflexively at her voice. Just by the deep sound she'd created, he knew Sakura was holding back tears.

"If you move anything, You might permanently damage his vocal chords. Go and I'll take care of this."

Kakashi didn't argue, only pausing for a moment to swivel her head around to face his.

"Be careful. They're after _you_, Sakura."

With that, he was off and ready to play some deffense.

Sakura worked quickly, conjuring a clone to recon for her while she worked on pulling Naruto's mask up. It was one heck of a hit, having to be timed just right to be made and not hit his mask or have it deflected. Almost perfect. Unfortunately, whoever had tried to kill him hadn't had Naruto's luck; if the blade had been just a smidge closer to the right, they'd have hit a main artery, or to the left, his voicebox. Thankfully, it was only lodged closer to his windpipe, something a bit more easily fixed with clean cuts.

"Hold on, Naruto, don't move alright?" She said, not expecting an answer. Her hand tried to grip the slippery kunai, trying not to panic as her hand looked for purchase on the handle. Focusing chakra into her free hand, she prepared herself to enter his system and repair the bleeding as quickly as possible. Sakura took a deep breath and tightened her grip, yanking the blade out and placing her fingertips over the bleeding in one smoothe motion. Chakra flowed into the wound, searching for the root causes of the damage and knitting things together one at a time.

_Watch out!_

Her clone mentally screamed at her, giving her a bird's eye view of the kunai sailing in her direction.

_Where are you, Kakashi?!_

A loud screech of metal hitting metal sounded, and the kunai was embedded a foot above her work place. She didn't look up, only continued her work as she poured her life's energy into fixing the cut. If she took even a glance at Naruto's face she would break.

_C'mon, kiddo! We can do this, CHA!_ Her inner self goaded.

_SHUT UP! Let me work here!_

Every second felt like she were melting into a puddle of nothing, all of her strength focusing into Naruto. The bleeding stopped almost as soon as she'd put her fingers onto the wound, and the torn tissues were mending themselves neatly. When she was sure that she could take her hand away, she felt to her knees on the thick branch, nearly falling off.

"We have to get on the ground, Naruto." She rasped. He simply nodded and gathered her up as best as he could.

They met up with one of the other ANBU on the way down.

"Give me a soldier pill." She said, holding out her hand. One of the small, concentrated pills rolled into her palm, and she quickly crunched it down. It took naught more than a second to kick in, and she was on her feet in an instant. She unrolled some gauze, wrapping it around Naruto's neck like a tight scarf.

"You aren't allowed to speak until the end of this mission." She perscribed. His blue eyes sparkled. "No. Lets move! We have Akatsuki on our tails, and I wanna be in our village by nightfall."

Sakura's eyes glittered with faux determination. Leaving Kakashi to fend for himself had never been this difficult, even on the rare A-ranked missions she'd gone on with him. Most of the time, she was ordered by Kakashi directly to get a move on. As it were, she had materials that could cost her the entire village not getting to. Quickly regaining her hiding spot, weary of other opposing ninja, she gathered another three before they were off.

_Stay on your toes Kakashi... I better see you an hour after we get home._

xXx

If he'd had a chance to see her off, Kakashi problably would've offended her pride as a ninja if he'd simply told her to get out of his way so he could work. As her chakra began to fade from it's flared exhistance, an odd mixture of relief and anxiety swept through him. Either she was dead, or on her way out of there. Pretty sure she was the latter. As it were, the tricky dog that had first initiated their attack was playing coy.

_C'mon now, I know you aren't shy._

Kakashi forcibly kept his face expressionless in the face of a _Icha Icha_ line he'd heard Junko use. It wasn't like him to be nostalgic at times like this. A loud _thunk_ of a kunai hitting the wood beside his head drew his attentions, making him roll to the side of the tree. He found purchase on a small branch before sliding down and sprinting for another hiding place. Bushes. Training took the edge off the andrenaline pulsing through him. To continue calming his presence, he focused on his attacker. His best guess was that Kisame or Itachi had caught up and were waiting to take back their original prize. The other option was the unknown jutsu-caster, whom had killed Ren in a guarded bunker beneath the Kazekage's tower. Both weren't all that great of options, but if he got to choose between the two, he prayed it was only Kisame and Itachi. Those two he'd gauged experience levels with, knew what he was against. The latter meant he had some serious recon to do.

It wasn't long before a loud, boisterous bellow of laughter rang in his ears.

"_OI!_ The famous copy-nin hiding from a little fish like me?!"

Kisame and Itachi had caught up. It was his lucky day.

_Bully for me.._

"Shut up."

_I suppose they don't sense me.._

It was idiotic to assume things, but Kakashi was going to guess for a moment they hadn't found his hiding place yet. And that meant they were walking straight into the trap he'd set up only minutes before the kunai either one of them hurled found its way into the tree beside his head. A loud twang alerted him, and a grin began to creep onto his face as muscle memory made him aim a kunai in the direction he'd set up.

"_Kuso!_"

"Clever, Kakashi." The voice made his entire body freeze. Fighting panic, he glanced behind him and found nothing. It was only a sound illusion. "Aiming kunai in one direction so you can deflect it with others so we don't find your position. But how many of these little child's toys do you have on you?"

_Quite a few, actually._

Another twang made his arm react immeadiately, throwing the kunai and earning another curse for his troubles. Kakashi pushed up off the ground, easing away from the leaves and slipping to a more open area. A few quick handsigns later he sent the pack he'd summoned through the trees with a word of advice: Go in high, fight dirty when I give the signal.

He also made it a point to get a clone going too, and sent him off into position. He wasn't a complete genius tactition as was Shikamaru, but he was as close as you could get. A little more chakra, and he was hidden among the stones, laying in silent wait for his prey. Kisame and Itachi would no doubt get away. That wasn't he goal. If this was successful, he would be able to stall or injure them long enough to stay their hand from Sakura and the book Ren had written up for them to find safety in Konoha. Hopefully, Sakura had taken all of the ninja with her. Otherwise his traps would be a bit ugly for the others.

**A/N: runs in Hey guys! gets blank stares all around, many grotesque footless people whom have had feet fall off tapping it in effort to speed up writing process MASSIVE SWEATING TAKES PLACE!**

**Okay, so I'm sure you're all very curious were I've been. Well in order to know where that is you have to know where I've been! HA HA! Bum bum PSH! He he, ; I'm sure jokes at this point are problably a bit.. Bad. So I'll just apologize and say TA-DA! I've been pretty busy, but I intend to make the last battle a MEMORABLE ONE. I have one twist I'mona work in eventually, so cut me some slack. Much love to you people that have reviewed, watched, and Faved!! I could kiss you all, but it would be awkward.**

**PEACE OUT YO!**

**GS!**


	25. Battle Royale

I See, I Want, I Need

Kakashi/Sakura

Chapter Twenty Five: Battle Royale

* * *

Ugly was such a trivial comparison to what had actually happened. Sakura and company had made it only about two more miles, two miles short of the gate, before they had run into trouble. She'd managed with great care, to draw away the attackers and send the rest of the group, (including Naruto under very harsh orders) and was now in a very bad way with two very dangerous fugitives. One had to be Deidara. This she confirmed as soon as an explosion went off seconds before she saw the explosive. Now she was attempting to stay covert while planning a counterattack. How she missed Shikamaru's advice in this instance.

She mopped at the blood that had begun to rivulate from her brush with one of the flying tree branches of the explosion, hoping that whoever was working with Deidara didn't have a super-keen sense of smell. A touch of chakara stopped the blood, and she wiped away the trail with the back of her glove. That is, until another small spider leapt from the woodwork in its suicidal bombing mission. She cursed under her breath as she jumped away fought off the debris, only to be tackled by a big black weight as blood began to stream from another wound the wood chunks had inflicted.

She grunted and forced her knee up into her attacker's sternum, praying the force would break something as they tumbled towards the ground. The cloak and blonde hair whipped away and Sakura righted her body just in time. She stumbled into a crouch and sprinted in the opposite direction.

_I should just head for the village, and hope that someone can feel the chakra fluxuations..._

This is where inner Sakura decided to step in with her snarky cynicism.

_Yeah, the only problem is getting __**close**__ enough for any idiot to feel it. Lets not forget some of the more prestigious ninja are closer to the Hokage's tower which is in the MIDDLE of Konoha. We __**don't**__ want them in Konoha, that was the point of this mission retard!_

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes as she skidded to a halt, hitting the forest floor as she ducked a kunai and slid into another thing of bushes. Her attempts to head in the general direction of the village were continiously thwarted. The Akatsuki must have known her original objective.

_You should've hidden it, Forehead. _Inner Sakura sniped

_Shuttup! I don't need your peanut gallery remarks right now!_ Sakura fumed as she grabbed a tree root and rolled herself over. Her back hit wood as she glanced around checking for more walking explosives. Hopefully, Naruto and the guys would reach the village and send for help before Deidara blew her up and Itachi/Kisame mutilated Kakashi. Ah, Kakashi. Hopefully he was having more luck that she was with that sneaky bastard Deidara. Her breath came in shallow pants as she double checked her perimeter before moving again, this time further in.

Maybe is she treated it like a snake's bite, she would be free of the black cloaks. Traveling further in, then pulling out at the last second before it could clamp down around her hand and go in for the kill. It did seem unexpected, and whoever it was (be it Deidara or his crazy partner) that had been following her so closely had to release a burst of chakra in order to catch up with her sudden change of direction, giving away their preciously kept position. She grinned. They were about five metres away, in the wrong direction which gave her the impression they had been searching for the tree she was hidden behind at the wrong angle.

Sakura sprinted for about a quarter of a mile before stopping and running another fourth of a mile to the right before changing trails with utmost caution. She created a noisy clone and sent her off in the direction of choice while she snuck off in the direction close to the village. Another two clones flanked her at about several yards on either side of her, just incase whoever was chasing her had a safety net. When a kunai hit one of her clones, she knew that they were onto her. She recalled the other clone and traded places with it, going seven yards in the other direction.

So she had someone about twelve yards behind her and now another at roughly nine yards to her left. So she had all of the space to the right and in front of her to go. And she took it with grace, sprinting forward as fast as her legs would carry her.

xXx

Kakashi was having plenty of fun of his own as he dodged kunai and had to exchange blows with the monstrous Taijutsu-learned-fish-man. Unfortunately, at the same time he had to heads up for the pair of black and red eyes that would send him straight to hell with one glance. This was far from a fair fight, or at least he thought. But, as Naruto said, he always worked better with a handicap. There was that, and this fight was never meant to have an end. It was only meant as a distraction. And by now, there was problably enough room between him and Sakura's crew for him to safely head towards the village via another route. Incase they were following him of course.

Kakashi _hupped_ as he dodged Kisame's enormous blue fist, crouching as he gave him a kick in return before scrambling to get out of the way of a well timed sword strike. He moved fluidly with the strokes of Kisame's sword, weaving one way before gliding the other. Blood splashed against the nearest tree trunk before he even felt the wasn't a killing blow, but the handle sticking out of his shoulder might be a bit sticky to remove before the time was right. Bleeding to death wasn't quite the way he'd planned on going out. He didnt' have _any_ way planned to die. Sakura would be waiting for him to come home, and as the master plan was going, it seemed that she would be just fine.

xXx

"I want Black Ops out there _now_. Four man teams per every quarter of a mile. Shikamaru, you better have a backup plan for us drawn up."

Tsunade's face was tight with determination. Only ten minutes ago was she informed by three clones sent ahead that Sakura and Kakashi had both been separated from the main teams, and that the S-Class documents meant for her eyes only was in Sakura's possesion.

"No problem, Lady Tsunade. You give me the man-power, I'll direct the forces." Shikamaru said with a nod as he leaned against one of the posts of her doorway, arms folded confidently over his chest. Tsunade fought the urge to roll her eyes at the overconfident tactitian.

"You have your men. Get my protege off that battle field, as well as the documents well in hand. As for the rest, I want you to see them all safely home. The top priority right now is Sakura and those documents she carries, they are crucial to the safety and well being of Konoha. Move out, Shikamaru."

The young man pushed off the post with a huff and saluted her stiffly, hurrying down the hallway to finish the battle. Tsunade sat back down in the stuffed red chair at her desk. Her hands fidgetted for something useful to do, something that involved shoving a newly sharpened kunai into something thick that would bleed. One of the major downsides to being Hokage. Interestingly enough, Tsunade didn't get near the practice time that she wanted while being the ruler of a shinobi based nation, and sitting in her office while awaiting news of how well her orders were carried out was still not an easy habit to form. The worn red carpet beneath her feet was proof of the nervousness. How many Hokage had simply sat there while friends and fellow warriors went out to meet death head on, only to have to sit here until the threat became too great to overcome without their help? She blew a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and snatched up a pen to finish the last of the genin reviews.

xXx

_Shut up shut up!_ Sakura hissed to the still giggling Inner Sakura. Whoever was on her tail wasn't nearly as much fun to outrun as her inner peanut gallery suggested. There were things shifting in the trees that her chakra couldn't touch as human, and this was far from funny. The Akatsuki had succeeded in driving her away from the village, and now she had to be twice the distance she'd closed in on before they drove her off.

_Go back for Kakashi, forehead. I bet it'll be safer in numbers._ Inner Sakura offered.

_Uh, no. Safer with two shinobi against four Akatsuki members? Is that the best you've got now?!_ It almost had her in a panic. Well it was either fight two by herself or fight four with a comrade.

_Think about it. Kakashi fought Deidara before, and having one mystery fighter in the group isn't that bad, especially since I've already gotten the upper hand on Kisame and Itachi.... Come to think of it, anyone could get the upper hand on that ugly blue fish._

Fighting with a comrade was starting to look better already. Sakura quickly changed course heading in the direction she'd originally come from to see if she could stumble onto Kakashi. Maybe in the process she could get one of her attackers to hit the other Akatsuki. A foot sailed out of one of the trees, catching her completely off guard and ramming into her abdomen. Her breath hissed out of her lungs as she flew backward into the ground, rolling a few feet at th strength of the hit. Bile rose to the back of her throat.

Sakura hadn't even felt it coming! A shuffling sound caught her attention, and she flung herself off the ground and rolled to the right before that same foot could hit her again. As she drew away from the mystery foot, arms grabbed her from behind in a tight lock. She'd brought her hands up just in time to ward of the attack as the hand got a good grip on her throat and started squeezing mercilessly. Sakura clawed at the hand wildly, finally managing to grip four fingers and crushing them. Her attacker didn't cry out. As soon as they released her, she pushed away and tensed for the next attack, looking for her opponent. It took all she had not to scream at the sight before her.

The thing that had grabbed her was far from human. The flesh looked decayed and rotted, six arms growing out of the side of it's chest with fresh stitches as though someone had just sewn the corpse together. It was mercifully blindfolded, so she wouldn't have to look into the decaying eyes, but either way, the body was in its last stages of exhistence; its maker was nothing more than a corpse animator.

"Come now, don't be so afraid of my pets. You'll be just like them given enough playtime with one." A smoothe voice flowed into the clearing just as three more corpses walked out of the forestry. One was small, with feminine features save for the rotting skin, another was twice as tall as the six armed one and just as strong looking, and the last was another tall corpse, a woman that looked very nearly alive. Each corpse had a blindfold.

_Just a puppet master.... Only with a lot uglier of puppets._ Thinking about it didn't make it any easier to stomach.

She had also located the voice's owner. A man crouched down on a branch just above his puppets, his black and red robe spread almost obscenely wide to show off the pale bare skin of his chest. It went well with the silver hair that was slicked back on his skull, and the shining lifeless eyes that were near black on such a pale background. His standard issue black pants and kunai holster were stuffed into shinobi boots that went up to the bottoms of his knees.

"You killed Ren, didn't you?" Sakura sneered. The man shrugged from his perch.

"He killed himself. If he wouldn't have just blabbed all that precious information to you and that peice of meat duking it out with Itachi and his partner, he would be just about as alive as Jinai-kun here."

Said puppet rushed Sakura, the small one. It was impossibly fast for being not more than a puppet, and it very nearly beheaded Sakura in one stroke of the sword hidden along the spine of its back. Sakura shot around the side of the puppet, her last kunai in hand as she landed a deep cut on the puppet's neck. Sakura had managed to harden herself from the horrors of feeling human tissue serperated by blades and kunai, but seeing that it didn't really effect the puppet meant she'd be staring at the headless body as she danced around a volley of blows. The master danced around with Jinai, directing attacks like any good master would, before sent the six armed corpse in. Sakura sprung into a high backflip landing just behind the six armed corpse and crouching, giving it a sweeping kick before making stabbing it hard with the kunai between the eyes. With that, the blindfold had been cut away and Sakura's stomach clenched hard. There were no eyes in the sockets.

"_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu._"

A strong arm pulled her back out of harms way as a blast of searing heat washed over the two corpse puppets, sending her into the side of her saviour. The familiar white shirt and blue pants to match sent her imagination stumbling, but when she felt the lacquer of the polished black sword handle she had to look up to believe it really was him. Sasuke's blank face was still spitting flames as she watched with disbelief.

What was he even doing here?!

Both corpse puppets were aflame and the forest became a blur of motion as Sasuke pulled her off her feet and carried her into the trees under one arm. Far from her romanticized version but good enough.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?!" She shouted, trying to pull herself up. His expression never changed as he answered.

"My mission. The rest is none of your concern, so shut up."

An explosion rocked them both off balance, sending Sakura flying into a thick tree with Sasuke close behind. He skidded to a stop before he could slam into the aching kunoichi's body.

"Where is that useless teacher of your's at a time like this?!" Sasuke growled, hands flying through their signs before unleashing a volley of kunai towards the offending Akatsuki member.

"Lets not forget that he was _your_ usless teacher before you ran off like a sniveling weasel to Orochimaru." Sakura sniped as she pushed herself back to her feet and fled from the battle. A chakra signature flared and remnants of wire were peaking through the bushes as she passed over about a football field's length. Kakashi should be right around -

"_Oof!_"

"_Huch!_"

Her foot connected with the firm tissue of the living, and for all her grace as a kunoichi, she fell flat on her face. A hand closed around her ankle and yanked her under a bush as a gloved hand shushed her. Kakashi's sweaty mop of silver hair and eye crinkle relieved her, while the blood running down his shoulder did the latter. He pushed his hand off her mouth.

"What happened?!" She hissed, moving to remove the kunai.

"I've got Kisame and Itachi on my trail." Kakashi grunted as it came out, but knew that his bleeding problems were over... for a few moments at least.

"Well I've got a corpse master and Deidara on mine, only about two hundred yards away. Sasuke is here too."

"For or against?"

"Somewhere in between."

Kakashi's masked mouth twisted in such a way that made her want to laugh.

"I have an idea."

xXx

* * *

**Hey Gu- *doesn't get much farther into A/N before a dark cloud of kunai REIGN UPON HER UNWORTHY HEAD!!!!!!!!!*  
GAHH! Don't....! Kill.....!!! MEEE!! *begs on hands and knees*  
Actually I will officially apologize for not updating at all in..... I'm not gonna say cause it'll only rile you guys up again.. I'd rather not be murdered and drowned in my own blood because of fans.. ..  
So anyways, I'd FORGOTTEN That I had indeed finished this chapter SOME TIME AGO. I just neglected to post it because I wanted to be a chapter ahead. BUT FEAR NOT. I've already decided how I was gonna finish this story for the most part, and am already halfway done with the next chapter. In hopes that you guys still like this story, of course. I actually recently recieved a few reviews on other stories that have shamed me into getting my ass in gear and really finishing all of my projects. I hope to finish this one first before proceeding with Two Princes.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the battle scene!  
WITH LOVE! GS!**


	26. PSYCH

I See, I Want, I Need

Kakashi/Sakura

Chapter Twenty Six: PSYCH!

* * *

It didn't take long before Kakashi and Sakura rejoined Sasuke as Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Grease-head (wisely dubbed by Inner-Sakura) pushed the two conflicting teams together. Sasuke panted as he pulled out his Fire-Flower technique, pushing the corpses back easily while simultaneously lighting up the battlefield, making it harder to maneuver.

"Its about time, leave it to you to be late, Kakashi." Sasuke called from behind him.

Kakashi grunted as he dodged the fish-man's sword and hit Sasuke's back.

"Since when do students call their teacher's by their first name? Thats disrespectful!" Kakashi mocked before both of them pushed off the other's back to lunge at their opponents.

Kisame struck hard for Kakashi, and missed hard, the momentum taking up one full swing as Kakashi rammed his fist up into the shark's ribs while Sakura flipped out a pair of kunai to counter the ones headed straight for her. One deflected beautifully, but the other was not strong enough to completely stay the second kunai from its course. A startled gasp of pain from Sakura was all it took for Kakashi to be distracted for but a second, and that was all Kisame needed to land a death blow with his sword.

In all of two seconds Kisame managed a head cleaving strike.....

Sakura screamed..

Kakashi's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and one second later, so did Sakura's as Itachi rammed into her heart with a kunai, leaving Sasuke with four Akatsuki in the clearing. Sasuke, feeling the dissapation of both Sakura and Kakashi's chakra, stilled for a second and managed a chuckle as he slid beneath one of the giant corpse's blows. If half of their remaning chakra were in the clones that had just been shot down, Sasuke knew that wherever they were, now was the time to strike them down..

xXx

Sakura and Kakashi would indeed have easily been killed within two seconds, had Itachi and Kisame caught on to their plot. It had been risky and half-assed, this fifty-fifty Hail Mary, but Sakura thanked her lucky stars that it had. Taking over half of your chakra to create the ultimate clone, then managing to monitor and draw the enemy away from you was amazing enough, that they had gotten out of the immeadiate battle zone was a miracle

Right now, they were running about as fast as a couple of civilians and the gates of Konoha couldn't rise before them any faster. Within one hundred yards, they knew they were safe, and twenty ANBU Black OPs ninja had their back and another ten were heading them up. Sakura stumbled, Kakashi's firm grip loosened. If not for one of the following Black OPs catching her and pulling her into their arms, she would have fallen.

Two more took Kakashi under the arms and hauled him into the appropriate speed, reaching the gate in ten seconds.

"S'okay Hatake. We got ya now." Came Genma's familiar voice.

"Thats great.. If you didn't... I'm sure that... I'm sure.. I.."

He couldn't really say anymore as the exhaustion set in and his legs froze up underneath him, the ninja practically dragging him through the gate. His eyes searched for Sakura's pink head, finding it just as his vision faded and all he could hear for a few moments were the frantic calls of nurses.

xXx

Tsunade was on the hospital floor when two ANBU burst through the door with victorious shouts.

"Haruno and Hatake made it back! They are on their way with an armed escort as we speak!"

_'Oh come on, you can't even take one fight with two Akatsuki? Jeez, who trained you?'_ Sakura wanted to raise a brow at herself and scold herself, but couldn't really find the strength to argue. Everything but Inner Sakura's outline was black.. Ever since she'd fallen trying to keep up with Kakashi, nothing seemed to want to work. Even as she heard the recognizable voice of her teacher shouting orders at the rushing staff of nurses. Four hands helped her out of the ANBU's arms as her vision started to go blurry.  
"Sakura? Sakura you're in the hospital! Can you hear me? Nod once if you can hear me?" Sakura's face scrunched, her neck going heavy, everything was so heavy. She barely managed a nod.

"Good good. Alright, you're safe, you're gonna be okay alright? Okay? Sakura?... Sakura?"

The voice faded and she could only see the most interesting blurry shapes. Her inner self snickered at the sight of one that must have been a face take the shape of male genitalia. The rest of her body refused to cooperate in her laughter, and while she was enjoying being in an exhausted giddy high, it quickly faded with her consciousness.

xXx

There was nothing physically wrong with either one of them, Tsunade noted as she overlooked the care of both shinobi. They had passed out from exhaustion. Chakra depletion was their biggest complication at this point, and because both of them were nearly completely drained of the life-giving energy.

"Get their clothes off." She ordered. Nurses complied quickly, gathering up the clothes. Her eyes watched carefully, suspicious of every move, every subtle gesture. As soon as all their pouches and clothing were in her hands, she issued orders to get them stable and then notify her as soon as either one of them regained consciousness. It took Ton-Ton and Shizune's help to haul everything up without dropping it. The pouch that Sakura had been carrying contained three scrolls; Kakashi's contained two. And upon laying out all five, she could only root out two that were not what she was looking for, cursing as the others displayed explosive katas as a seal. Shizune looked carefully over the scrolls with her.

"What should we do? If we open the wrong one.." She ran a hand through her black hair with a frustrated growl. They both cursed simultaneously before plunking down into chairs on opposite sides of the desk, staring bleakly at the five scrolls.

"We'll have to wait for one of them to wake up. It shouldn't be long, with the number of nurses working overtime on them. I expect them to be up by tomorrow morning." Tsunade finished, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands beneath her ample bust.

"Lady Tsunade I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem." Shikamaru said as he walked through the doors of the Hokage's doors unnanounced. A vase sitting on her desk went flying towards him at inhuman speed and clipped the top of his pony-tail in tribute to Tsunade's rapidly deteriorating mood. She could hear him curse under his breath before taking on the same pose and lifting a tired brow, blinking his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem _now_ Hokage-sama? Because we might have a breach of security on our hands."

That snapped Tsunade right out of her funk. She exchanged glances with Shizune before standing and organizing the scrolls on her desk.

"Which one is the scroll we are looking for, Shikamaru?" The star Jounnin pursed his lips at her for a moment with what could have been misinterpretted as a patronizing stare, before blatantly pointing to one of the only ones without an explosive device on it. Tsunade frowned.

"Open it."

Shikamaru had all the grace of a cat as he slipped his finger through a loop at the end of the scroll and pushed papers aside to make room for the lengthy scroll. It opened slowly, smoothe as silk and stared up at them with all the intent of a blind man staring at a painting. Tsunade and Shizune leaned forward with sychronistic beauty, furrowing their brows and staring at the piece of parchment for a long moment before Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Its blank!"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"You have to apply a specific chakra to the ink they used to bring it out. See, in this case, Sakura infused the ink with her chakra, which make it stand out on the page. The ink is like a lightbulb for her chakra; once she gives it power, it turns on."

Tsunade sat back down and sighed.

"Well if we can't get to it, at least, neither can the enemy. Not without Sakura. Post two of the returning Black-Ops teams around their room."

Shikamaru shifted on his feet.

"Thats another problem, Hokage-sama. All of our teams are accounted for; the only problem is that there was a dead body found on their way back, and its one of the Black Ops ninja."

Tsunade paled. One of them were posing as a Black Ops.

"Who is the dead shinobi?"

Now he had the grace to look a little worried.

"Team Captain Raizou, dead. We aren't sure what the exact cause is at this point in time, but its being investigated as we speak. You still want those teams posted in the hospital?"

Nerves fraying, but holding steady, Tsunade closed her eyes and assumed a thoughful position on her desk. Sending the teams home at this point would be moot. The offense had already infiltrated the village's walls, and silently invaded. Only one death had occurred since the initial penetration of the village and that was the meal ticket in, which meant whatever the offensive ninja wanted was still out of their reach, and Tsunade, albeit unusually punnish to say, had her money riding on Sakura being their object of desire. Not only was the ninja smoothe in switching places, but demonstrated excellent acting and chakra abilities to make it past an entire team of Black Ops that were trained to wait for orders upon a captain's whim. Opening her eyes with resolution clear in them, Tsunade issued her orders curtly and without room for argument.

Shikamaru nodded silently, eyes glinting with satisfaction at the Hokage's carefully crafted plan. Chuckling, Tsunade turned in her chair and looked out the window behind her desk. It was about time she beat that little bastard in chess...

xXx

Sakura was in a peaceful place. It was dark and quiet, without the annoying shrill of her psychotic counterpart's snide remarks every five seconds. There was nothing here for her. No job, no worries, no stress, noone attempting to murder her in her sleep, because there was no sleep; just simply nothing.

She could actually feel the time pass, touching her on the cheek like a dear old forgotten friend.

_'This is great.. Now if only I could get this kind of zen while working for Tsunade-shishou..'_ She thought quietly to herself, swimming in the darkness that was unconsciousness. She kept floundering until she found a rather peculiar light, and started to swim towards it. The light wavered and jumped like it was being slapped and she furrowed her imaginary brows. Shrill voices began to come clearer as the delightful peacefulness slowly gave way to wakefulness and by the time she was fully up to par, she kinda assumed from the very beginning who was causing the ruckus.

"Then up the damn dosage! There is no reason this patient shouldn't be awake and functional! I mean, for god's sake, Kakashi is up and his sharingan takes three TIMES more energy to do this kind of damage!"

Sakura tried not to groan at the ridiculous comparison. Kakashi was a black ops ANBU who had been trained in chakra control since he was five. He was now in his late thirties while she was in her early twenties and she was still learning.

"Shuddup..." She mumbled past her numb lips. "Stupid arguement, shishou..."

The entire room froze at those four words.

"She's awake!" Exclaimed Shizune, who immeadiately appeared at her bedside. Taking a penlight out she checked Sakura's pupils, grabbed her wrist and took vitals... The usual are-you-alive process."Everything looks good... But that took way too long. What happened to you?"

Sakura tried to gather some moisture into her dry mouth by clearing her throat.  
"I ... Have NO clue.." She croaked. "How long was I out?"

Now the raspier voice of her sensei spoke up, and Sakura turned her gaze to the door. "Four days. Kakashi beat you by two." Tsunade rested against the doorway looking tired. "You scared the crap out of us Sakura."

Sakura blinked as a scowl lined her face.

"I don't even know what I did..." She protested weakly. Tsunade's slim blonde brow raised as her eyes narrowed.

"Completely passed out for four days, vitals at a low that only a coma patient could handle. Medically speaking, you _were_ in a coma for two days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes. What happened to you, Sakura? Do you remember anything unusual?"

Sakura's head spun for a moment as she processed the information and it practically reeled when she tried to think of the time up before she passed out.

"I was... We were.." She hesitated, trying to put it all together again. "We left Sunagakure.. With translated but encrypted notes stolen from an inside man for.. Akatsuki.. We left and almost made it back.. Naruto. Naruto was stabbed in the throat and it went from there.. They attacked during the morning and didn't let up. Kakashi and I got seperated."

Her memories began to get fuzzy around here and she fought against the rising nausea to remember exactly what had happened, but Sakura plowed through the details as best she could. Tsunade and Shizune were both quiet throughout the narrative, and by the time she finished, both women exchanged glances.

"Why was Sasuke helping you?" Tsunade prodded. Sakura's mouth pursed.

"He's more in it for his own reasons, but its his loyalties to the Sound Village that got him involved in the first place..." Sakura trailed off, heart clenching painfully at the memory of Sasuke's dismissal. Tsunade shifted restlessly.

"We know you need your rest... But as soon as you're out of that bed, you will make a formal report to me, Kakashi included. Understood?" Her authoritive tone held no room for arguement, leaving Sakura only time to nod stupidly before Tsunade spun on one heel and walked out the door. Shizune gave her a quiet smile before rushing after her mistress.

Sighing as the peace settled back into place, Sakura tried to stop the pounding in her head, manipulating her chakra to increase bloodflow. After the throbbing died down, she turned her head to look out the window, not hearing the door to her room open. A shadow cast itself over the cold linolium floor, vague and threatening and Sakura's only thought was how warm the sun felt on her face as she gazed out into the yard of the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Well I must say, I'm really rather proud of myself! *dances around a spear* I got it out ealier than usual! *jumps to avoid another bullet* Hopefully I will be able to end this on a good note with the series, as it has progressed rather rapidly in the amount of time its taken me to write this fanfiction (as you can see, the sound village still exhists, I still think Sasuke is an ass-bow-wearing-ninny, and Kakashi is still the most incredible person alive) *spins prettily in an attempt to dodge the poison needles being spit left and right from the degrading sasuke remark* I will say I'm very nearly finished with this one! Until next times, my pretties!!!!**

**From GS, With LOVE.**


End file.
